


Vampires Living in Plain Sight

by Jaderj



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaderj/pseuds/Jaderj
Summary: In 1264, Deceit became the first vampire in existence. He vowed to make a clan. But his plans don't always work out. Now that the people he turned are independent, will that cause more problems or will it work out all according to plan? Read to find out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 76
Kudos: 173





	1. Deceit Becomes a Vampire

The year 1260.

Janus Ceit walked down the streets of the kingdom. The part of the kingdom that was not the wealthiest. Evident by the fact dirt and muck lined the streets. Janus always made sure to wear his ruined black shoes on the days he wanted to walk around. He absolutely loved to walk. There were children scampering about, they had wooden swords and were swinging it at each other trying to “kill” the other just like the brave knights. There were people trying to sell things. But the thing that caught his eye was a woman. A beautiful woman with curly red locks and emerald eyes. Her name was Genevieve and despite her peasant status, was just as beloved as the King and Queen. She was so kind, and all the men fawned over her. Janus knew he had no chance with this maiden. But damn if he didn’t try. He bought a beautiful red flower that he thought would compliment her hair and then made his way over to her. Genevieve was talking with another man, but his courage was high enough he knew he either was to do it now or never at all.  
He tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

“Yes? May I help you sir?” She said in such an angelic soft voice. He was a loss for words so he just ended up shoving the flower into her hands. She blushed over this.  
“Wow it’s so beautiful” She quipped. Janus looked sheepishly down at the ground and then looked at her to respond with,  
“Yes I thought it would complement your hair”  
She blushed once again and gave a loving look with her eyes towards him.  
“Well it matches it perfectly, pardon me but I don’t believe I got your name?”  
“Janus”  
“Greetings Janus, I’m Genevieve”  
They smiled at each other for a while before he finally broke away from it.  
“Well I must be going but I hope you have a good day”  
“Thank you sir, I hope you have one as well”

Genevieve then made her way down the dirty street humming a little tune whilst doing so.  
So every few days, he would muster up the courage to give a red flower. It continued for a few weeks before they finally went on a date. The date was simple- just looking at the stars in the night sky together. They kissed at the end of it.  
Eventually their romance escalated and eventually found themselves to be partners much to the dismay of the fellow men in the kingdom.

One night about a year into their relationship, Genevieve and him were once again glancing at the stars when Genevieve looked over at him.

“Jan?”  
“Yes?”  
“I have something to share with you”  
“Alright tell me”  
“I am a witch”  
“A what?”  
“I practice sorcery”  
“Oh I see, well that’s nice to know G”  
“You’re not frightened?”  
“I could never be frightened of you my little dragon”  
“A dragon hmmm?”  
“Well with the red hair and green eyes you certainly remind me of one”  
“A dragon witch sounds beautiful. Thanks for the title my love”  
“Anytime”

It was 4 years since they met, and Janus could not help but wanting something more. Genevieve was simply wonderful, but he wanted someone else to satisfy his needs. He found that in the stable boy. He became smitten with him. He knew the risks especially with his significant other being a witch, but his heart was head over heels for him. Every night he would go to the stables, and there he found himself making out with the stable boy. However, this routine all came crashing down when Genevieve went to the stables one night and caught the two of them in the act. She gasped loudly when she realized what was occurring and dropped the necklace that Janus was assuming was for him to protect whatever threat loomed over the kingdom this time. He broke from the embrace from the stable boy to explain himself to her.

“How dare you! How could you do this to us Janus?” she questioned seething with rage.  
Janus stepped back over the pure volume she was emitting her voice was at. He never knew the soft spoken Genevieve could be so loud. He gulped before shouting out-  
“I still love you!”  
She huffed at that, you could slowly see her face becoming more and more red.  
“Lies! All lies! I know you don’t love me anymore! Clearly this has been occurring for months! All those times you claimed to be working late at the stables! You know at this point I should just call you Deceit!”  
“Please Genevieve, listen to me- let me make up to you- I can make it up to you- please”  
“No it’s not possible for you to make it up to me! You know what? You should be afflicted with something so foul, you could never live properly in society again!”

Janus just stood further and further back from the woman. Very scared of what this witch could possibly do. He walked so far back, he found himself against the wooden wall that was sheltering both his lover and the horses.  
Suddenly Janus found himself being blinded by a flash of light that seemed to radiate heat. During this flash of light, Janus found himself screaming. The left half of his body burned. He opened his eyes briefly to see that snake scales were forming on the half that burned. He then no breathed. But he was still somehow alive. He could still feel the scales creeping up and they were now residing on the left side of his face as well. His canines became so long and sharp. He opened his eyes once more to see his skin was much paler, so pale the blonde hair looked so much vibrant then before. His left eye then started burning as well. When it was finished it felt like a reptile’s But finally, the heat was gone. 

“What did you just do to me?” he hollered.  
“What you deserved for wronging me”  
“What am I?”  
“A new term I like to call a Vampire. You will no longer crave food or ever need sleep. You will always look like a monster and you can go back to your lover now since I have most clearly been replaced”

So he did exactly that. But if no longer needed food, why was he hungry? Once inside, he heard a blood curdling scream come from his lover. 

“Jan- what happened to you? You look like half a snake and have fangs! And what happened to your brown eyes! One of them is now yellow with a snake slit!”  
“Oh do I? I did not notice”  
“Yes you do-“

His lover continued to ramble but all that Janus could hear was the beating of the other’s heart. The next thing he knew, he was launching himself towards him and biting down on his neck. Once biting down, he found himself sucking all the blood out of him. Once he was finished and wiped his face to free it of the blood, he gasped and realized what he just did. He wept and wept, he had just killed his lover. But his guilt racked even more when he couldn’t help but being satisfied after having all that blood. 

What was he supposed to do now?

What he supposed he do now was flee. Flee from the kingdom. Away from that dragon witch. He soon found he could not go out into the sunlight. So he found a cape to put around him when he had to be out there. He traveled from town to town, drinking the blood of anyone stupid enough to be glancing at the stars. This occurred for hundreds of years until one day he found himself across from Europe in Salem.


	2. Logan Becomes A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus finds himself in Salem in 1693. What will happen whilst there? Read to find out.

**1693**

After 400 years of being a recluse he saw no use in his birth name of Janus. He was sure that Genevieve would be smirking at him for using this title since she dubbed that name, but nowadays he went by Deceit. Deceit’s wardrobe hadn’t changed much, he mostly just wore black that he took off from the pilgrims that he drained. Deceit had a little hovel away from the town, no one really knew he was there. Besides, he could just hypnotize them and make them forget that he was there if he was found out. He discovered that power one night when a young man was struggling to get away too much for his liking. Plus, Salem was in the middle of a witch hunt so a vampire could easily slip right by while the town was going mad over witches. It was a witch hunt, not a vampire one after all. And while yes there were witches that existed, none of the girls being accused of being witches were. Logan Barry the brilliant lawyer in the town saw right through the façade these girls were putting up. Deceit really wanted this brilliant lawyer to be in his for now one-man clan. But every attempt beforehand ended up with the person perishing due to a new weakness they found. The latest being that they cannot be near garlic. Deceit also found that the people more willing to be turned didn’t perish as fast. Maybe the willingness of wanting of be an immortal blood sucking creature had to be so strong that could as long and be as strong as Deceit. If that was the case, he knew he had to butter this man up and get him to trust him before he turned him. He just had to find the perfect opportunity to make his presence known to this man.

And indeed, the perfect opportunity arose late one evening.

Deceit found the man with slicked black hair and glasses staring up at the night sky. He stood behind him for a minute or two, unsure of what to say. It had been at least 300 years since he last spoke to a human for more than a few seconds. Besides the talking wasn’t really him. The talking was the victims of his begging not to be killed then he would kill them.

“May I help you?” Logan questioned without even looking back to see who was behind him.  
“Jussst wanted to greet myssself” He replied. Grimacing over that annoying habit of hissing his s’s. Logan then turned around; Deceit turned so only the human side was in view.  
“Well then salutations, my name is Logan Barry”  
“You can call me Dee”  
“Surely that’s a nickname”  
“I can assure you it’s not”  
“Well then salutations Dee, are you like me and fascinated by the stars?”  
“Yessss actually, they continually ssseem to change whenever I look up at them” 

Logan then patted the grass to indicate that Deceit should sit beside him. Deceit surprised by this mortal man, did exactly that. He made sure to sit on the side that did not show off his snake-like features since he was sure the man would’ve ran away otherwise.  
Logan rambled on for quite sometime about all the different constellations and Deceit found himself smiling the most genuine smile he had in quite a long time.

“May I acquire why your canines are so long and sharp?” Logan then questioned and that immediately broke the smile that crept up on his face.  
“You would not believe me to be speaking the truth”  
“I am a very intellectual man, I am sure I would”  
“Well then Mr. Barry, I Dee am a vampire”  
“Fascinating”

Pardon? Did this man just call him vampirism fascinating? Maybe he really could tell this fellow about his interest in turning him.

“I always heard them to be a myth but in my mind I knew they were real, too many killings with only two puncture wounds in the neck for it to just be an animal. Plus, some people even claimed that they saw them rise from the dead, so how did you become one?”  
Deceit chuckled before stating “Oh it was quite painful, my ex-lover turned me into one”  
“Oh is she still alive?”  
“Well consssidering I killed her, I doubt that”  
“Oh, and when was this? Was she one as well?”  
“No but she wasss a witch that curssed me into one” he turned to let Logan see his whole face this time- “to look like half a ssnake back in 1264- I am the first of my kind actually”  
“Wow so you’ve been through a lot of history then”  
“Indeed, the knowledge I’ve gained from being immortal all these years is most definitely a positive side of things”  
“What are the negatives?”  
“Can no longer see my reflection, have quite a foul reaction to garlic, and can no longer go out into the sunlight without perishing into dust, but I can at least go out as long as a cape or something of that sort is over my entire body”

They then fell silent for a moment. Logan once again looked up at the stars for a minute or two then moved his head back down to meet Deceit’s one brown, one yellow snake slit eyes.  
“Would it be preposterous for me to request of you to turn into one?” Logan questioned.  
Deceit smiled over that. “Not at all. In fact, I would love for you to be in my clan. I am sure we could find other humans to join us too”  
“Well then that will be ideal. However, I would like to finish this case before I am turned. The case should be over in a few days”  
“Perfect, then we will wait until then. I do have a question though”  
“Yes?”  
“Why would you submit yourself to this immortal life?”  
“I’ve always been fascinated by the stars and history, and want to see as much of it as I can”

That made him smile. They told each other their goodbyes before turning in through the night. Logan back to the town to his home and Deceit to his hovel that was away but close enough to the town.  
However, something happened that night that was not supposed to.

Logan was in his home when he heard a crash. The next thing he knew someone in the dark abyss of his humble abode was latched onto his neck. He knew it could not have been Dee though, since he had promised he would not turn him before his case was done. But from what Dee had told him, it sounded like he was the only vampire around, the rest more than likely perishing to one of those weaknesses he stated. But then all he could think about now was the heat. The heat that accompanied whatever was happening to him. It was several agonizing moments before just by the shear pain, he found himself passing out.

When he awoke, he noticed being able to see much clearer in the dark but it was still very blurry. He found a candle and lit it. He touched his mouth and found himself feeling two much sharper canines poking out of his mouth. But it appeared he still needed his glasses since the world was still quite blurry. He found his glasses then was able to see how much paler he was. 

In a panic, he ran noticing the increased speed outside and made his way to under the trees not realizing how much faster he was able to go. It usually took 20 minutes to get to that place but now it only took him under a minute. He took off his glasses and wept into his knees. The next thing he knew someone was behind him. He put his glasses back on but still didn’t dare face whoever it was.

“Logan? What’s the matter?” the shadow behind him asked. Logan instantly recognized it as Dee.  
“You promised” he said, his back still to him.  
“I don’t know what you’re referring to” Dee responded.

Logan’s sorrow then turned to anger and he found himself whipping his head around to glare at the man that had just turned him. Dee gasped, clearly shocked at the sight before him.  
Deceit found himself staring at Logan’s dark blue eyes, except now they were glowing. Deceit also noticed the paleness of Logan’s skin. He could also view the fangs slightly poking out from his mouth. 

“Logan- I- I didn’t do this, I promissse” Deceit spoke to him  
“YOU MOST CLEARLY DID! EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU IT WOULD ONLY BE A FEW MORE DAYS!” Logan screamed back at him.  
“Please believe me, I would never do that to you. I knew how important that case was to you. I promise. I have no idea who turned you though”  
“Well what do you suppose I do now Dee?” he questioned in a still very harsh tone but at least he was not screaming the question.  
“We could run away? Find a place in the forest?”  
“But-“  
“Logan they are going to notice. You will also have no restraint in wanting to drain them either. I’m surprised you’re not even hungry right now” Logan’s stomach then growled, and his eyes glowed more intensely. So much so that Logan closed his eyes since the blue glow of his eyes were reflecting back due to the glasses perched on his face.

“Alright” Logan said with a clearly mournful tone. Deceit knew in his heart that Logan was not going to like this leaving. But he then questioned “Where are we going?”  
“How does England sound?”  
“I have always wanted to go there, the history is much more long than that of here”  
“Perfect, we shall go then, take anything you deem worthy enough to take with you”  
Logan sped back into his house, grabbing his books, and his clothes, and stuffing them into a sack. He also made sure to grab the locket his late mother gave him that had the drawings of him with her.  
Then off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The next of the boys to be turned! I'm excited for the next few chapters of just showing how the main ones in my story get turned! Hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am! Again if I am missing any tags let me know! Since this is my first time posting on here!  
I am also planning every sunday to post but we shall see! Bye for now!


	3. Virgil Becomes a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Logan travel across to England where they encounter a variety of things including a new person possibly to be in their clan.

Logan and Deceit enjoyed the sprint to the loading bay of the docks. The wind hit their faces, Logan was not even sure how he managed to be able to see so well in the dark especially going at such an inhuman speed. When they finally arrived, they laid in wait for Logan’s first victim. It was a man. Logan drunk them dry and then the duo sped into the ship speeding by so fast they knew there was not a humanly way possible they could’ve been seen. Deceit looked over to Logan and couldn’t help but smile as they both were squished hiding behind the crates. This new vampire was the first type of positive interaction he had with the people he turned. Most of the time they were so disgusted over what they had become, they would a way to end them being immortal. He also laughed internally over the fact that the whole time hidden behind those crates, Deceit had to hold back Logan. Whenever there was a human just a little bit too close passing by their hiding spots, Logan was practically launching himself onto them. Clearly a result for him being a new vampire. Deceit had seen it in the others before.

Once the boat finally made it to England, they had to wait until the night to finally exit. When they finally safe to do so, they were just as swift of getting out as they were in getting in and eventually they found a deserted abode. The abode, just like in Salem, was the right amount of distance away from the towns that resided nearby but close enough to have them being able to interact with the humans. Logan immediately after his sack of things was placed in the home, was hungry once again.

So off the duo went to hunt. 

Deceit seeing the blue glow of Logan’s eyes radiantly so brightly knew they had to act fast, so Logan didn’t get caught in trying to kill multiple people thereby exposing them. Logan’s behavior completely reminded him of himself along with the perished vampires when they were first turned. It was around 3am when they found a drunk gentleman wandering outside the city limits. Deceit held Logan back and then sped to the man and hypnotized him so he would not squirm. Once that was accomplished, Logan was the first to latch onto the neck of their victim, when Deceit figured Logan was halfway done, he tapped him on the shoulder to indicate that it was his turn. 

From that day onward, they were quite a pair in terms of draining. Logan would ask a question to their victim since he did not possess the ability to hypnotize others which was learned after a few drainings. They had yet to figure out what Logan’s special ability was, but they were sure they would soon. Anyways whilst the victim was distracted in thought, Deceit would swoop in and drain him halfway then letting Logan having the other half. Logan’s hunger for blood did not stack up to the amount that Deceit’s after about the first 3 years. But Deceit could recall how much more often his brown and yellow snake slit eyes glowed than Logan’s navy blue orbs. But Logan would always go with Deceit regardless.  


In the years that followed that first night, they attempted many times to turn others. They found the most success in latching onto the victim’s neck, sucking the blood out of them a bit, then either Logan or Deceit would bite their own arm to have the victim taste their tainted blood and therefore turning them. But it seemed like every attempt turned into a failure. Usually because the person would awake then run away and eventually perish in the sunlight since they were not aware that they could no longer be in the sunlight.

In the middle of trying to turn others, it was then Logan was informed about the news of what happened in Salem. Logan was very distraught for several months since Logan believed he could have prevented some deaths if not for his own. The distraught he felt then caused Logan to be depressed for several months. Deceit luckily was there to comfort him. Even though other clan members were not panning out over the next couple of decades, they did enjoy the company they had with each other. They would gaze at the night sky whenever they could where Logan would point out which stars were becoming less visible due to the light pollution, a result of the humans expanding their lands. They would also debate with each other for hours. They still remember their favorite debate. The debate being about if the Americans were going to get their independence. Logan thought they would, and Deceit did not believe it to be possible. Logan’s smirk did not leave for several days when he found out they did. 

One night in 1784 Logan and Dee discovered what Logan’s special ability was.

It was late at night and they found themselves to be in one of the pubs in England. There they could easily blend in with the rest of patrons. The drunken patrons certainly aided in this. But just in case they were a few sober people in the establishment, they always made sure to feed so their eyes would not glow. This particular there were a few more patrons than usual but something unusual started to occur.  
_"I wish that she would look over my direction, she is the most beautiful lassie I’ve seen”_ one voice questioned so loudly that Logan was surprised that the woman did not hear the man.  
_“Why must this man think I am interested in his hand”_ another voice, female, more likely directed this question towards the man he just heard.  
Logan looked around to see who was talking so clearly to him but when he found the direction it came from, he realized that their mouths were not moving. His eyebrows raised which Dee took notice of.  
_Is Logan alright? He looks quite perplexed_  
“Yes Dee, I am alright, just perplexed like you said”  
_How did he know that?_  
“Well considering that you are talking to me, I do not see why not”  
“Logan I did not say that out loud”  
“Yes you did”  
_Do you see my lips moving Logan?_  
“What a Preposterous thing to say!” Logan stated before he realized that indeed that Dee’s lips were not moving.  
“Wait does that mean?”  
“Yes”  
After almost 100 years of thinking he did not have anything unique about him, he realized he did. He could read the minds of vampires and humans. The excitement alone made him almost cry but he was never one to express such strong emotions even while he was a human. But now Logan could help weave out the bad people that deserved to be drained rather than just random ones.  
However, it was not until 1819 that they would finally have another be in their small clan.

**1819**  
Virgil Sinclair did not always have the easiest life. He came from two families of poor people. His father’s side traveled from England in order to be the first citizens in America. On his mother’s, only his mother went. It was there, that his parents met. They eventually fell in love, married, got pregnant, which resulted Virgil being born in 1794 in America. Since he was in America, he did not have as strong of an accent as his parents and the rest of his family did but that was just the start of a new era in America of people growing out of their accents. His Mother Martha was a very loving individual but never really to Virgil. She in many ways sees him as a reason they were poorer than they already were. His father James was much more loving towards Virgil but never truly appreciated his son and his artistic talents. When Virgil was 19, he moved out and into a dank place, but it was better than living in a place where they would rather not have him there. Eventually when Virgil was around 21, he got a letter from his grandparents to come live with them in England. He gladly accepted.  
When he arrived, and finally made his way to his grandparents, he realized that this was much better living arrangements than previous, since apparently his grandfather found some wealth at his job.  


Virgil was now 25 and could not be happier. There were many times that he sat at the very back of the pub keeping to himself. It was there he noticed two very pale men. One with glasses, another with a hat that Virgil could never seem to see that one’s left side. But he put it in the back of his mind, even as they exited with him. Virgil made his way into the dark alleyway that was a shortcut on his way back to his grandparents’ residence. However, as he walked to get to the residence, he felt a sense of uneasiness as he proceeded on his route. But he kept trekking along, most certainly was going at a faster pace than usual. He could see the candle lights in each window at his grandparent’s home, he was safe, he only had a bit more to go.  
He celebrated too early since before he knew it, he was slammed into a wall in an alley that in between the house and the one next to it.  
“Well don’t you look deliciouss” said the figure that had him pinned against the dirty brick wall.  
“Dee-“ someone else in the alley said.  
He did not hear the rest of what the other person was saying since he all could do was focus on one thing. Delicious. The figure just called him delicious.  
Virgil tried to struggle free, but the figure’s strength overpowered his own. He tried to scream for help but he found himself mute.  
The figure then opened his mouth and as he did that, he saw fangs slowly descending, finally stopping at his chin.  
Virgil began to panic and attempt in breaking out of the hold this person had him in but alas there was no point, he could not even move a finger.  
“I find it so hilarious when they struggle” The dark figure said with a smile so evil and wide, there was no way it was humanely possible, “But you know, now that I think about it, I have never seen one give up quite a fight, hmm I’ve changed my plans of what I’m going to do to you”  
The figure manically laughed then bit into Virgil’s neck. The pain was excruciating. Virgil’s vision became hazy. He started to see stars. He then could not feel himself breathing then it felt as if all the blood that was in him was sucked dry. As he slowly faded into unconsciousness, he heard the person next to his attacker say, “Dee… we need to turn-“Before he blacked out completely.  


When Virgil came to, it took a while for his eyes to focus. He saw immediately he had much paler skin. It was so pasty white that the moonlight seemed to illuminate on it. He then felt something pushing against his lip. It was his canines, much sharper than before the blackout. In disbelief, He touched them and stumbled backwards falling on his behind when he realized he really did have those sharp canines. He could also swear he could see a purple glow emitting from his eyes. He instantly felt hungry as well. But not for food. He saw a woman coming down the alleyway, he could hear her heartbeat, he ran to her. He was there in seconds. Impossible he thought. There was no way he should’ve gotten there in that short amount of time unless he now had accelerated speed. Without much thought, he then sunk his teeth into the woman’s neck. She screamed bloody murder and before he knew it, she was dead. At least the purple glow was gone. But the guilt immediately set in for Virgil.  


_Oh god what have I done_  
He ran far away back to his tiny room in the home. He sped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut which resulted with a new crack in the wall. His strength must be higher as well. All he could do was curl up into a ball and cry and keep repeating the same phrase over and over again in his head.  
_What kind of a monster am I now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the beginning of the arc of Virgil! But here's a little time lapse so I can get the story moving along since my ideas will still need a few more chapters to get it to where it needs to be.


	4. Logan and Deceit Go After the New Vampire Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Logan go after Virgil after Virgil flees before they are able to talk to him. Will they find him? And if they do, will Virgil then agree to be in the clan? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings since I want to be safe! Vampire turning, blood, human pinned to a wall against their will, death of a minor character. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Hours earlier before Virgil wakes up**

“Well don’t you look deliciouss” Dee says to the human that he and Logan were about to drain.  


“Dee- don’t call them delicious” Logan said, as once again a reminder that it’s best not to taunt the person they were about to drain.  


Deceit whines a bit at that but then he continues with his scary behavior towards the human Deceit had pinned to the wall.  


Logan looks over to the pinned human and notices the amount of panic he exhibiting especially with his thoughts being so loud. As usual. However, what was unusual was the sheer amount of willpower the human was exhibiting. Logan dug a little deeper in this human’s mind to found out that Virgil Sinclair was his name and he absolutely did not want to die.

“I find it so hilarious when they struggle” Dee says as the human continues to squirm. Trying his best not to relay the information that he was indeed taken aback by how much the human was still fighting despite the hypnotizing, “But you know, now that I think about it, I have never seen one give up quite a fight, hmm I’ve changed my plans of what I’m going to do to you”

“Dee…. we need to turn him” Logan tells the other about to launch onto Virgil’s neck.  


“Well I was going to do that anyway but why?” Dee questions back.  


“Just trust me” Logan answers.  


Deceit bites down on the neck of this soon to be hopefully vampire. Deceit then bites his own arm and has Virgil suck out some of his tainted blood before Virgil passes out. Now was just a matter of waiting.

Immediately, Virgil’s skin turned into a pasty white, much paler than the both of theirs. It was several more moments before the next indicator arose and that was the new sharp canines. Deceit and Logan not knowing how this new vampire would react to the previous attack and attackers, hid in the shadows and just watched. 

When Virgil came to, the duo noticed it took a while for Virgil to focus. They then saw him touch his canines, gasp, and then stumble backwards and fall onto his behind clearly shocked. They saw the purple glow coming from Virgil’s eyes. That glow was the sign that he was just as hungry as the other two were when they were turned as well. The trio saw a woman coming down the alleyway, the duo was sure that Virgil could hear that heartbeat too. Deceit and Logan stayed still in the shadows, however. Virgil on the other hand sped over to the woman in just a few seconds. Logan could hear the newest vampire thinking _“Impossible”_, more than likely due to him never being able to reach that speed before. Virgil then sunk his teeth into the woman’s neck. She screamed bloody murder then she was dead thanks to Virgil’s draining of her. At least the purple glow from Virgil’s eyes were gone. 

Logan heard the thought _Oh god what have I done?_ before the duo found themselves alone in the alley with the dead woman. Virgil no longer in their sights. If Logan was to make a prediction it was that Virgil fled to his home that he was so desperately trying to return to for the night when he realized the fact that he was in danger.  


“Well now what do we do, he’s clearly gone sssomewhere?” Dee asks.  


“Well is it not obvious? We follow him to his home. He was very loud in his thoughts into arriving to his safe place, so he gave me the knowledge of where his abode is”  


“Well let’ssss travel over there then!” Dee exclaimed.  


“Wait-“ Logan states as he then points at the little slither of sunshine traveling up to announce the new day.  


“Change of plansss, then! First our home than his home!” Deceit states.  
Logan nods at him to acknowledge that indeed, they needed their day attire, if they did not want to burn to a crisp. So the two of them sprinted to get to their home that was away from the town.

~~~

When the two of them first found the abandoned home, it was not in the best shape. It had bricks missing, windows, cracked and broken, an abundance of cobwebs, dirt, and critters running amuck the floors. But in the 126 years since finding it, it was in tip top shape due to Logan liking everything to be in order therefore the house being in order. It was a pretty standard home for the time period it was built in. A 4 room one. And despite every window being covered in curtains and the kitchen area never being used, it was a home for a typical family. One room was the living and kitchen with a fireplace in the living area portion. One room was being used for storage of the duo’s many findings over the years. But the rooms that were being used the most were their “bedrooms”. Logan’s “bedroom” which lack a bed since there was no need for it kept his book secured in them. There was a table that kept that locket of the painting of him and his mother from long ago along with scrolls of paper and ink to jot new information down when he found something of interest. It also held his wardrobe of clothing that ranged from 1693 attire up to the current year of 1819. Deceit’s “bedroom” also lacked a bed, but it was different from Logan’s. For one his wardrobe was much bigger since he did have 429 years on Logan, but the additions were much more recent since for a long time he just wore a cloak over the attire he was turned in. There were hardly any books in his room, but it did have historical artifacts in it that Logan pointed out many times needed to be put in a museum. Deceit would hiss anytime Logan would mention it however. So, Logan did not ask as often as he used to.  


So off they went into their respective rooms, Logan got out his day attire out which was the usual white ruffled shirt with a black coat that went to his knees, therefore showing the also white pants. He then slipped on his black boots.  


Dee had the same attire except his black coat went all the way down to his ankles and had slight yellow accents to them. Logan refused to wear the black top hats since they looked simply ridiculous in his eyes on him. But Dee loved this part of modern fashion and was wearing a top hat. Dee also wore yellow gloves since gloves were still in fashion while Logan opted out. Unfortunately, since the day was near, they had to have umbrellas over top their heads. Which also meant they could not sprint like they could at night. But they supposed they could enjoy the walk to the home of Virgil, enjoying their hopefully last moments of being a 2-member clan together.

~~~

When they arrived, they knocked on the door, Deceit turning the left side away so it was not visible to whoever answered and was greeted by an elderly woman with gray hair and glasses that resided in front of her blue eyes.  


“Hello there, may I help you dears?”  


Knowing he had to get permission to go inside Logan asked, “Pardon us Madam, but we would like to speak to your grandson about an urgent matter, would you mind letting us in so we could do so?”  


“Why sure, he’s right upstairs, he came home rather late last night, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind company” she replied.  


“Thank you” they both said they walked in. They were in the foyer as they saw the elderly woman returning to the kitchen.  


She turned her head and said “Of course, maybe you 2 could stay afterwards and have breakfast with us”  


Logan nodded before the two of them went up the stairs to knock on the bedroom door of Virgil’s.

~~~

When Virgil came to, he realized that a whole night had passed and he did not have the feeling of being tired. But what he did feel was pain. The pain was originating from the parts of his skin that were illuminated in sunlight. Those parts were boiling. His entire body recoiled and then sped into the darkest corner of his room that never let sunlight in it.  
He needed to wash up since his white dress shirt and black pants were drenched in blood. He was sure his grandmother would be up soon to get him. So despite not wanting to, he stood up in that dark corner and carefully avoided all the beams of light that were coming in. It took a few minutes but he finally approached the mirror. But he found that he could not see his reflection. He frowned at that, now how was he supposed to know what his appearance looked like? Like exactly where all the blood that was on his body resided. Just as he turned on the water to at least rinse the spots he knew blood was residing on, he heard a knock on his door.  


He yelped over the sudden sound but then calmed himself to be able to answer. Believing it to be his grandmother, he simply told the door that  


“I am a little busy at the moment Nana- I’ll be down later”  


He expected the usual response of “Ok Dear” but instead the response was-  
“I can assssure you we are not your lovely grandmother, now Virgil be a dear and open the door why don’t you?”  


Another voice chimed in, “And if you wouldn’t mind closing the curtains as well, sunlight is not ideal for us”  


Who were these two individuals at his door and quite frankly why did Nana let them in? But he thought he would humor them.  


He sped over, still a little shocked over how fast he was moving, but he closed every single one of the curtains until it was impossible for sunshine to creep in. He then unlocked the door. Standing there were the people that were at the pub with him the previous night. The ones he swore were following him. One of them wore a top hat and had a yellow snake slit eye and a normal brown one. The side that had the snake slit was accompanied by snake scales. There were a few blonde hairs peeking out of his top hat. That one looked awfully like the person that attacked him before he passed out. The other individual had dark navy-blue eyes just slightly glowing behind his glasses. He had black hair and and his attire was different from the other but he could tell that he was the other individual that was in that alley with him.  


“Tell me what happened and how you got the information of my address and name?” He questioned the two figures standing in the doorway.  


“It’s quite ssssimple really Virgil, you’re one of the lucky ones that have fully transformed into a vampire!” Snake said.  


Virgil paled even more than he already was, he was now a vampire? But those don’t exist! Those exist in stories. Not real life. Sure, there were reports of people with bite marks on their necks which when he reached up to his own neck, he could but this was insanity. There is absolutely no way that Virgil Sinclair was a vampire. Since that would mean that Virgil was dead and immortal at the age of 25.  


“I can assure vampires do exist since the 3 of us are. As for the information of how we procured the information of where you reside and your name, that is my specialty. My special ability is that I can read minds. Now would you mind letting us in. It is quite uncomfortable to be standing in the doorway” said the one with glasses.  


Virgil then used a gesturing motion to inform them they were invited in despite Virgil’s weariness about it.  


Once the two of them were in his room and the door was shut, all Virgil could ask is one question.  


“Why?”  


The two unnamed figures looked at each other before turning back towards him.  
The glasses wearing one cleared his throat.  


“You see, we have been looking for clan members for an extended period of time and you’re the first one that didn’t perish hours later. We would like to invite you to be in our clan. I know the worries about your grandparents but I assure you, given your new status, you will need to evacuate for their safety” the glasses wearing one informed.  


Virgil could not believe this.  


“So it was either I die or become an immortal vampire?”  


“Exactly Virgil, brava!” The gloved wearing one then clapped his hands to then say “You figured it out!” speaking in a very sarcastic tone the entire time.  


“So you expect me to leave this life behind, go with you, convert other humans, and be in your clan even though you unwillingly turned me?”  


Glasses cringed at that before saying “Sorry about that Virgil, I can assure you that was not our intention, it was an unplanned moment on both of our parts”.  


Well since he was out of options, he supposed it could not be the worst thing in the world. So might as well? He did need to know their names though if he was going to be spending his immortal life with them.  


“Alright but first what are your names?”  


“Deceit” Snake spoke.  


“Logan” Specs spoke.  


Virgil nodded at them both, a bit relieved he could now refer to them by name.  


“Now I will have to go hypnotize your grandparentsss just to throw off suspicion. On all accounts, you’ve gone back to America. Now make ssssure to pack anything of value or importance since you will not be returning here” Deceit informed.  


That instilled fear into Virgil, the unknown had always frightened him. When he glanced over at the other two, it was as though they shared the same fear as Virgil.  


“No one can know my real name, that’s mine to keep, I don’t know what would happen if I got too close like that again” Deceit says, clearly scared out of his wits since he is saying it at a fast pace.  


“What if I never get to find out who turned me? What if I never get to have all the knowledge I could possibly possess?” Logan says frantically.  


“Woah gentleman! It’s bloody alright!” Virgil exclaimed to them both after finding himself to be calm. The fear on their faces vanish at the same time Virgil calmed himself.  


“Oh how delightful! Virgil, I think we found out your ssspecial ability” Deceit hissed.  


Oh. He has a special ability unique to him despite all the other new ones?  


“Yes Virgil, you have a special ability only you possess. Deceit can hypnotize and I can read minds, I think your ability is to put fears into others. Perhaps even find out their fears just by looking at the individual” Logan said with such a fascination.  


“Well that’s delightful news to hear, I’m so looking forward to be scared out of my wits and then project it onto others” he said so sarcastically.  


Logan grimaced at that statement, but he then assured Virgil that he and Deceit would teach him exactly how to control his powers. Virgil smiled a little bit at that.  


“Sssso are you ready to depart Virgil? We don’t have all day here, alssso do you have an umbrella, you’ll need it” Deceit tells him.  


“But it’s not raining”  


“Oh, but I asssssure you, you will mossst certainly feel pain without it” Deceit replies.  


“He attempts to tell you that you need an umbrella, or you will literally burn to death Virgil, he is just being dramatic about it” Logan states to Virgil.  


“You take all the amusssement away from me!” Deceit says as he looks at Logan.  


“Sorry but I am not one to allow amusement in times of seriousness, you should know after 126 years”  


Deceit pouts before Virgil’s eyes rise in shock. How old were these gentlemen?  
“I’m 156 while Dee over there is-“  


“580”  


_Oh dear word, vampires are real, and now I’m one forever_  


“To repeat Virgil, we will aide in your adapting to the new lifestyle, now please pack so we can depart the premises” Logan says.  


“Now if you’ll pardon me gentlemen, I will now be hypnotizing your grandparents” Deceit states before he is gone clearly speeding off to do this deed.  


Virgil did cry a little bit. After all, he did just lose a part of his life but he was sure he was to be safe in this new immortal one. Virgil packed up his paints and easel and canvases first. He stuffed as much things he could in his largest chest. He then picked the chest up, not even sweating like he usually would. An indicator of his newfound strength.  


So off they went to wherever this duo was taking him. He looked at the townhome one last time, smiling at the past 4 years of memories. But he supposed he could feel safe with these gentlemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what'll happen next? Only I know! Haha but in all seriousness thanks for the love on this fic! It makes me very motivated to continue! Again this fic updates every Sunday! Also tomorrow December 9th is my birthday and wow that's crazy to think I'll no longer be a teenager! So see you next time when I'm a new age!


	5. A New Sense of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil joins the clan. Will things go well or turn sour? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this chapter so far is my favorite! Some trigger warnings that also contain major spoilers so I will put asterisks around that one! But here's the warnings- minor character death, unsympathetic deceit, blood, (basically anything that goes with vampires), cursing (fun fact I don't normally cuss so that part of the chapter was fun to write), and the spoiler warning- *Remus*

The home the trio arrived at was far from the town, but Virgil did not mind it in the slightest given his new vampiric status. Even the thought of being that close to humans made him anxious. When he walked into the home, he could tell vampires took residence here due to the kitchen covered in cobwebs. 

“So where am I staying?” He asked the duo. 

“Well since one of the rooms is used for storage, we concluded that be your new room. Feel free to decorate it to however you desire” stated Logan as he gestured Virgil towards the room that was farthest away from the kitchen. 

Once in the dimly lit room, the first order of business was placing down the wardrobe that had been in his arms for quite some time. The next task was grabbing a match to light all the candles that took residence in the room. Once that task was done, he could see better than beforehand. While yes, he could now see much better in the dark, he was inexperienced in that aspect of his new abilities. After all the candles being lit, he unpacked a few personal items out of his wardrobe. The first items being his art supplies. Since after all if he was going to be an immortal, might as well do something he loves.

A few minutes after getting the quills set up so he could begin sketching, he heard a knock on the opened door that spooked him. He had a sense of vertigo and before he knew it, he was levitating above the ground, but he couldn’t figure out how. In fact, the whole world seemed much smaller. His vision was also different, just in the fact that everything was a bit blurrier, but he could still see well. 

“Virgil, dear is that you? You don’t look different in any capacity if I do say sssso mysself” hissed Deceit.

“Different how?” he wanted to question but instead of the intended question being what came out of his mouth, it was an abundance of squeaks.

“You’re a bat”

He’s a what? A bat! How in the world is he a bat? 

“Spectacles? Would you mind coming here just a moment?”

Deceit heard a groan being emitted from the other room before Logan was there, clearly unhappy.

“What could possibly be so urgent that it needs to be attended to while I am reading Frankenstein?”

Deceit huffed, crossed his arms, and then pointed towards Virgil. “Well jussst the fact that bat in front of us is Virgil”

Logan’s navy blue eyes widened over that before exclaiming “How fascinating!” as Logan then proceeded into poking his fingers into Virgil’s small frail form. 

Virgil was on the cusp of a panic attack. He was going to be a bat permanently and that is simply dreadful since if he was a bat permanently-

“I do not believe it is permanent Virgil, perhaps think about your human form and you should revert back to it” Logan interrupted. 

So, Virgil relaxed and eventually was able to think about his human form. It took a few moments of thinking before he was finally back to his old self again, well the vampire one but at least he was back to the more familiar form. 

“Can you two do that?” Virgil asked immediately.

“I shall attempt and see” Logan replied. Logan then closed his eyes to concentrate before finally a few seconds later Deceit and Virgil were looking at a navy blue-eyed raven. Logan was able to return to his human form much more quickly than Virgil did but that probably was because Logan was actually intending to turn into an animal.

“Wait! Can we all turn into different animals?!” Virgil loudly asked. 

Deceit also attempted and before they knew it instead of a flying creature, it was a yellow and white spotted snake. One of its eyes being a brown snake slit and the other the usual yellow snake slit. When Deceit returned to his human form, all Deceit did was grumble. 

“Of coursse she would curssse me to have my animal be a snake!” Deceit shouted at no one in particular.

Virgil was confused at that moment, Dee was cursed?

“Yes he was cursed. His ex-lover cursed him to be the first vampire back in 1264” Logan answered.

Oh. Well that explains why Deceit was old then.

“That however does explain your speech impediment of hissing your s’s, Dee” Logan remarked. 

Deceit’s response was simply a hiss. But now the real question- would the next clan member turn into a different animal as well? Or be the same of one of the others?

The first official hunting trip after the revelation was a successful one. Before the duo worked quite well but with Virgil now added into the mix, they found the drainings to be much more successful. They were quite a trio in terms of hunting. Dee would hypnotize while human, Logan would find out any important information in his raven form, and Virgil would find out their fears in his vampire bat form in order to find out if the human was worth converting. However, Deceit despite being the oldest, he was still the one most often to need a feeding. Virgil being newer was the next to desire blood more often but once that newfound hunger dissipated, Deceit still reigned supreme. Virgil’s hunger was in between Logan’s and Deceit’s. But Logan would still always tag along even though he still did not require as much blood as the other two. They still attempted to convert other humans to become part of their clan, but it still resulted in failure after failure. But they still would try any moment they were given the chance.

They would also travel to pubs at night over the years. Virgil would people watch due to his intense fear of danger and therefore was always on high alert but the 3 of them still enjoyed the atmosphere so they could at least have some sort of normalcy. There was a bunch of gossip about the country and royal family that circled around but really the only one they found interesting. The trio one night in 1840, learned through the gossip in the bar that Queen Ida gave birth to two twin boys. The boys were identical except one had a white streak in his hair for an unknown reason. They didn’t catch the names though, plus it would be a while since the announcement would’ve been made anyways. 

However not all good things could last, and Virgil and Logan sensed a shift in Deceit’s feeding habits. Before Dee would be extremely cautious about who the trio were killing. Before they would always go on hunts together, but Deceit then began to venture out on his own, claiming that Logan and Virgil were only tagging along most of the time anyways. So Logan and Virgil would hunt together separately from him. Virgil and Logan did note that when it was just the two of them, the drainings were not as bloody and taxing. They would just lie in wait for the perfect opportunity then either of them would knock out the victim. Deceit meanwhile continually increased in his recklessness when he hunted by himself. After the claims of him not needing their “tagging along”, he started killing people of importance. Like the chief of police and a few other important figures in the town. Probably since he didn’t have Logan’s brain and Virgil’s sense of fears to aide him into discovering if they would be missed in the town. So, due to that, all three ended up having to pack up all their things and move to another part of England even further away from society. Virgil did not mind much in that aspect since he found himself to be rather nervous around sober humans anyways. Logan begrudgingly packed his things, not really saying much whilst doing so. But Logan logically knew that if this continued, surely, they would be caught. 

One night in 1850 Virgil walked up to the other two and asked, “How about we kill animals instead?”

Deceit cackled like an insane individual over that question before while still in the bouts of laughter told the two “Oh pleasse, their blood is sssimply not as good or nutritiousss. Trust me, I tried with animals multiple times in the first 400 years without Logan. I had to feed much more often when I was feeding off animals even if it wasss a giant one”.

Logan chimed in as his eyes remained on the page of his newest story he picked up, The Scarlet Letter. 

“I stand with Virgil, it would cause less suspicion towards us if we did that alternative. Animals pass all the time, while healthy adult humans do not. Coupled with the fact, that we would not be in this position if you did not kill the police chief” 

“Well you two, as long as we are together as a clan, we are feeding off humans. Any objections to that, trust me I will expose you faster than you can say Shabbaroon” 

Logan looked towards Virgil as if to say “I am also feeling the same emotion as you” but they solemnly agreed to continue down this path. 

It was not until 1860 that Virgil had enough. They were hunting once again, and Logan and Virgil were as many times before in the tree lying in wait. But Dee being so careless as of late, killed a woman on purpose. A woman. Before it had just been men. Men who were not an important part of society, who if they went missing, they would not have been missed. But when Logan read her mind to find out if she was important to society, he found out she was a mother. Virgil finding the fear of her being a single mother to her baby devasted Virgil as he saw Deceit killing her not even attempting to convert her. Virgil and Logan sped home while they let Deceit do whatever else he wanted to do that night. 

Once back home, in a fit of rage, Virgil packed up his things. Logan heard the loud thoughts coming from Virgil. Was he really going to leave? He understood why but he really did not want to be left alone with the once-mentor that was slowly becoming a monster. So, Logan put down his copy of the book Mill On The Floss, left the room, opened the door of Virgil’s, walked into Virgil’s room, and then closed the door. 

“I don’t blame you” he told Virgil.

_“You should come with me, we could figure out something” _Virgil responded in his mind.

“I cannot bring myself to do that Virgil, Dee was unaccompanied for so many years before I was turned. I’m afraid of what he’ll do if no one is present to stop him. I will be the one to stay. But careful. Do not remain in one place too long. If there’s one skill Deceit is best at, it’s finding things”

_“You can count on me to stay hidden. I will be traveling around Europe, see where the winds take me”._

“Well at least have some sort of direction since the wind is not a very wise navigator. When we find another vampire one day, I will also depart and find you, now go while Deceit is out hunting”

Virgil nodded at the older vampire. Virgil hesitated a few moments into whether to hug him, but he finally did. The taller vampire let out a sound of surprise and did not know how to return the hug, but Virgil could tell he at least appreciated it. They smiled at each other one last time for who knows how long but then before he knew it, Virgil was out the door speeding through the night with his satchel of things.

~~~

Deceit wiped the last of the blood off his face before speeding back to the house. Immediately when he stepped into the haven, he noticed something was off. He went towards the bedrooms to find Virgil’s door ajar. That never occurred, if Virgil was home, he always had it closed. He pushed it more in order to be able to slip in and once he saw what was in the room, he could not help but gasp. There was absolutely nothing of Virgil’s in it. Angered over this betrayal, he pounded on the door of Logan’s hoping at least one of them stayed behind. It took a few seconds when the door swung open, Logan looking at him with a quizzical look. 

“Yes?” Logan questioned.

“Where’s Virgil?” He hissed at him.

“I’m unsure in what you mean?”

Deceit then pointed to the empty room.

“Oh I guess he left then”

“Yeah, I totally did not gather that myssself, surely he had to think something that you could hear”

“I’m afraid I was rather engrossed in my book, I did not hear anything, but if he wants to leave, so be it, we could always find someone to take his place”

Deceit knew Logan long enough to know when he knew something but did not want to fess up as to what that something was. He clearly knew where Virgil was going and probably even let him go. But for now, he would let it slide, but he most certainly was not letting Logan out of his sights again. After all, Logan’s mind and special ability were far too valuable to be given up.

“Alright then I ssuppose we could add another then”

Logan nodded then closed his room door. Letting out a sigh of relief despite it being unnecessary to breathe. Virgil was safe for now and that was all that mattered to Logan. He just hoped the young vampire had it in him to not get himself caught. 

~~~

From that day forward, Virgil didn’t stay in places that long. As soon as people noticed he never appeared in the daytime, he would travel to a new part of Europe. He went to the Ottoman Empire, the Sweden Kingdom, and various other countries. But he finally found a place back in England. He got the position of a guard to the King and Queen of the country. It was a simple position- all his task was to protect one of the twin princes. Luckily the less problematic one. He heard stories that surely would’ve given him nightmares if he slept that he heard that prince talk about. But luckily the one he had to guard was kind enough to respect the guards. But this young Prince’s throne room had no windows, he never risks showing off his retractable canines since talking was not a requirement, and his uniform covered up the marks on his neck where he was bit. His living arrangements were nice as well. No windows in there either. This position was the best job a vampiric man such as himself could have. But then it got complicated.

**1867**

Virgil had been working for the British Royal family not very long before he caught someone’s eye. The most important set of eyes in fact.

~~~

Prince Roman regarded himself as the regal one. Since even though he loved his twin brother dearly, his brother was much more like a duke than a prince. Any chance Roman could acquire, he was on the battlefield to prove how he could slay any knights that dare go against him. Well they might just be soldiers, but he doesn’t let that dull his fantasy. But as he sat in his throne room in the Royal Palace, he could not help but make flirtatious eyes towards one of the 20 guards that were in the room with him. He didn’t know his name, but the pale guard just made his little royal heart swoon.

When the day was done, he found himself in his brother’s chambers. He found his brother to be in his usual attire of black with the green sash across his chest, sitting on the bed with one leg in the air while he was enjoying a bundle of grapes. Roman cleared his throat and his brother then looked in his direction.

“Oh dear brother, to what do I owe the pleasure? Finally caving into my ideas into making a fountain full of the blood of our enemies?” his twin asked.

“Remus, for the last time, we cannot do that, Mother and Father would be ridiculed by the public”

“Ehh I’m ridiculed by the public all the time anyways. Ooo did you hear that they have begun to call me the duke instead of the prince? Isn’t that amusing?”

“I suppose so Remus, but that’s not why I am here” Roman stated as Remus placed down the bundle of grapes. Remus then plopped his leg back down and walked over to Roman. Remus then was close to him. So close that Roman could see the grape juices stuck in Remus’s mustache. 

“Oh Balls! Prince Roman has been swooned! So, what’s the fair maiden’s name?”

“Well actually-“

“No! No fucking way! It is a gentleman that has taken your heart! I am so proud!”

“Wait what?”

“You want my advice I am assuming? Well here it is, just compliment him like crazy and he will surely become horny over you as well! Invite him somewhere! Then I’m sure you’ll get into his inexpressibles before you can say sodomite!”

“Bloody hell Remus, you and your vulgar language, thank you though, I shall take some of that with me. Pleasure as always” Roman says as he walks out the room.

Remus’s smile was wide as he said “Of course! What are twin brothers for anyway if not to be helpful?”

Roman smiled and nodded then went back to his own chambers. 

The next night around the time some of the guards were to be dismissed, he knew he to at least ask the guard’s name. He sat up from his throne and made his way over to the guard. He stopped right in front of the guard and noticed the gulp.

Roman cleared his throat before asking “Excuse me, kind guard?” 

“Yes, y-your majesty?” The guard answered.

“Of course you know I to be Prince Roman but what about you? I would love the pleasure of knowing yours!” Roman exclaimed.

“R-really? M-me?” The guard questioned with his eyebrows very high on top of their head, coughing as if it had been a while since he had last spoken. 

Roman nodded and finally the guard answered after a few moments of the guard’s eyes darting all over the room.

“Virgil, my name is Virgil Sinclair”

“What a lovely name! I hope to know about it and you! You are now dismissed for the night!” Roman then smiled and made his way to his chambers to retire for the night. 

Virgil stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Out of all the guards, why him? He supposed that to be a question for another day. So off he went to the chambers.

When he arrived, he plopped down on the bed that was not comfortable by any means, but it was enough, so he could at least relax while his mind raced.

The next day both Virgil and Roman would exchange smiles at each any moment they could. Even though Virgil swore off love once he became immortal, he could not help but swoon over this human.

The mutual swooning occurred every day until a whole month later, Roman was ready to initiate his plan.

He sat up from his throne once again and made his way over to Virgil.

“Dear guard”, he said in his most boisterous voice, “I invite you to a walk around our magnificent gardens!”

Virgil flustered up over this. But he could not say no to this prince, who knows what would happen to his job if he dares defy the request!

“Of course your majesty-“he finally mustered out “But it must be at night”

“That most certainly can be arranged! See you tonight then!” Roman replied. 

The prince then strode back over to his throne. The smile never ceased on Roman’s face the rest of the day and night which Remus relentlessly teased him about but he did not in any way, shape, or form care even slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bunch of rewriting so hence the late update! I felt bad to make Dee the bad guy! But maybe he will change his tune? But wow I'm glad I finally got it out since the next chapters are about to get real good! Also are you excited? They also have animal forms! In some lore vampires can change into various types of animals! Also another note I would like to point out- The second half of the chapter with the introductions of Roman was actually the first thing I wrote for this fanfic. Much of my ideas changed since I wrote back in September like Remus being in it and I actually originally had Roman and Remus french princes before I changed it to British. Also I made the Queen a different name since you know this is an au after all. Also don't worry our boys Dee and Logan are still in the story, we just deterring for a bit while we get into Roman! Also thank you to the people on discord that helped with the nicknames and animal forms!


	6. Roman Has A Date With The Guard Of His Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years of 1867-1869 from Virgil and Roman's Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry for the delay! Holidays and all but this is a big 3,222 word one to make up for it! Chapter Warnings (the spoiler ones will be in * again)  
Non Spoiler ones  
Slight angst, animals getting killed, Remus  
Spoiler ones  
*Vampire Turning, Major death, discussion of said death*  
Let me know if I need to add any others!

After the day that consisted of Virgil sending a soft smile at the Prince periodically, he found himself once the night rolled around rummaging through his belongings to find his fanciest outfit. That outfit turned out to be a black suit with a white dress shirt, a stick pin in his tie along with the tie, and a black top hat. He thought he looked ridiculous, but it is the modern formal attire. After all, he needed to have the Prince be impressed or who knows what would happen to him. As he adjusted his top hat as best he could since he lacked the ability to look in the mirror, he found himself thinking about his once mentor. He really attempted to push those thoughts out of his immortal brain since he did not want sorrow on this night. But he found his brain started to just cement the thoughts the more he attempted to push the thoughts away. So here he was, thinking about Deceit and now Logan too. He really hoped that Logan was safe. That the duo found another vampire, and Logan was away from Deceit and on his way to Virgil. But he then recalls that it did take apparently 126 years before another vampire made it through the initial turning so Virgil might be waiting a while.

It took some time, but he finally did push those thoughts out of his head. Virgil then discovered at a normal human pace to be heading his way to the gardens. When he arrived, he found the Prince to be absent, so he walked around a while to occupy his time while he waited. It was a couple of minutes before he found himself stopped at one of the ponds. He looked in the water and expecting just like mirrors to have a lack of reflection, instead he found he could see himself. Maybe it was the shadows giving him a proper shape, or the winds just playing a mean trick, but he swore he could see himself in the ripples. He certainly had much paler skin, his dark brown shaggy hair still covering his eyes, and the mark on his neck was scarred and the holes were not super defined like the time before. As he continued to absorb in his appearance since he had no idea when the next time he would see himself would be, he also noted how dark the circles were under his eyes, an indicator of the many restless nights he had before his turning. 

“Why don’t we look proper” A stranger remarks, ripping Virgil out of his inner thoughts. Virgil whipped around only to see that it was his date. He instantly grew a smile which Prince Roman returned. He then found himself taking in the appearance of Prince Roman. He was wearing all white with a red sash across his chest and gold accents on his shoulders. He also had his family crest stitched into sides of both of his long sleeves. He also had black boots on and the most beautiful golden crown on top of his head.

He then realized that he did not compliment the Prince back.

“You most certainly look regal, your highness” Virgil complimented. The Prince beamed. 

“You know you can just call me Roman when it’s just us two”

Virgil looked down at the ground trying to hide his smile before moving back up “Most certainly, your highn- pardon me, Roman, so will I be getting a private tour?”

Roman clapped his hands in an excited matter “Why yes you will be getting a tour from yours truly! My brother and I explored the gardens all the time when we were younger. So, I know all the ins and outs! Now onwards, we have much to cover!” Roman then grabbed Virgil by the arm and interlocked his arm with his. 

The gardens were dimly lit but he could just tell they were well tended to and the gardens certainly radiated beauty. As they paced down each walkway, Virgil found himself enjoying the stories Roman had with these gardens even if his brother’s imagination was a bit out there and how many of his “jokes” ended up giving Roman an injury. But he could tell the princes still love each other very much and as most twins were, very close. But Roman with his dazzling smile most certainly belonged in the day than the night. His tan most certainly would be much more dazzling in the sunlight than the moonlight. But the moonlight still gave Roman beauty. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the duo, Roman felt like Virgil just belonged in the night sky, the pale moonlight really showed off how pale Virgil was. As they walked, all it did was aide in making this guard even more gorgeous. When Virgil’s clothing moved slightly, Roman could see two slight scar marks on his neck but he didn’t pay mind to it much, after all that was the only flaw that Roman could find on this drop-dead stunning gentleman. As they continued to pace, Roman realized how much he talked, allowing no time for Virgil to speak, so Roman thought in order to get the guard talking, he would ask a few questions. 

“So where were you born Virgil?”

“I was actually born in good ol’ America. But after a few decades” Virgil winced at that word and stammered-“I-I mean years!! I’ve seemed to inherit a bit heavier accent probably due to my grandparent’s British accents when I moved back in with them… But my parents have always had stronger accents due to them coming over from England” 

Roman was a bit puzzled because he swore, he heard decades? Surely Virgil could not be much older than him. 

“How old are you?”

“25” He replied quickly. A little too quickly for Roman’s liking but he elected to ignore it for now.

Roman smiled at that, “We’re not that far apart in age then, I’m 27!” 

Virgil smiled awkwardly at that for an unknown reason.

But Virgil knew the reason. He really liked the Prince, but he didn’t want to correct the actual big age difference of 48 years. So, for now, he just thought the garden was gorgeous and the most beautiful thing in the garden was the prince.

They concluded their tour in the gardens and then made their way to the chamber door where Virgil resided.

But before they departed, Roman back to his royal bedroom and Virgil to the room that was behind the door they were having a stalemate at, Roman couldn’t help but get closer to the gentleman. He was staring straight into what looked like glowing purple eyes and before he knew it, was locking lips with the guard. They made out for several minutes before finally departing their separate ways. But as Virgil went in the chamber and Roman back to the Royal part of the castle, they both were smiling like absolute buffoons.

Inside Virgil’s room, Virgil immediately was jumping up and down in excitement. He just had to celebrate but he had to halt that celebrating for now since he saw his eyes glowing purple. So Virgil then turned into his bat form and went through the window bars inside the chamber and went on his hunt. He found himself looping in circles as he made his way to the forest, Virgil believed this to be the happiest he felt in a long while. 

At the same time, Roman went into his bedroom chamber to find his brother sitting in the dark, just his face illuminated by a singular candle that was residing on the bedside table.

“Dear brother, give me all the details! Did you get into his inexpressibles?”

Roman shook his head and Remus pouted.

Roman then gleamed before saying “But I canoodled him! His body was cold but oh it was so marvelous”

Remus rolled his eyes “well it’s a start I suppose! But you’re quite a bore if that’s all you did! Be more spontaneous, show up in the buff! That’ll leave quite an impression!”

Roman groaned. “Again, think about our parent’s reputation” 

“Yes, dear brother I am aware, I am just an impulsive little goblin is all” Remus then gets up and gives a hug to his brother which Roman returns. “Now ta ta! I’ll be taking my mace” He takes his mace off the bed then puts it on his right shoulder “and pester the birds that keep thinking they own the place as usual!” He then ran out of the room.

Roman sighed and then undressed himself, dressed himself into his nightgown, and then got under the covers of his bed. As he laid down attempting to sleep, he found that the smile that had been there the whole night, was still present even as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

~~~

**1868**

A year had passed since that first night in the gardens. The relationship started off as a secret one, since they were unsure of how the public would react. So for a good while there, it was only the twins and Virgil that knew about it. But as time progressed, they were a little less secretive and the rumors started going throughout the country that not only was Roman in love with a man but also in love within other people’s eyes, a servant. But Roman did not care, he loved Virgil and Virgil loved him. When Roman wasn’t attending to royal duties, they were exploring the gardens at night, any night no matter the temperature. For once in Virgil’s 76-year-old life, he didn’t feel so depressed. He felt happy around the prince, but he knew they were to be drawbacks like the fact that Virgil would not age. But for now, he would just stay happy.

Virgil was there for Roman in every mood, but one day Roman came sprinting up to him, tear tracks clear in Virgil’s advanced eyesight. He never saw tears come out of his dear Prince’s eyes before so that was the first concerning item. 

“Virgil- my brother…” the tears started streaking down once again “my brother...” Virgil then placed a soothing hand to his back as he then embraced him in a hug “My brother is dead”.

Virgil then broke out of the hug they were in and looking up at him in shock. Prince Remus was dead. How? Shouldn’t always the Prince have guards with him?

“Apparently someone broke into the palace, killed him, and took his body. Virgil what am I going to do? He was the older twin! Now I will be King! My brother and I’ve been inseparable! I know Remus was not the best in terms of personality but not even he deserved that! We can’t even have a proper burial! This is a huge disaster! And dear word he was the one that gave me the advice to court you... I just can’t see living a life where I’m king and my brother is dead. I wish I was dead right along with him! Run away or something impulsive like that”

Well Virgil knew one way to fix the whole being alive problem, but it did not think of it to be wise to turn an easily recognizable figure in Europe into a vampire. Come to think of it, how would someone be capable of making it into the palace undetected and then slaying a prince who had guards all around him? Unless that someone could hypnotize. But even he would not be able to hypnotize that many guards at once unless Prince Remus got away from the guards like the many times he had before. 

The funeral for Prince Remus was a few days later, luckily it was raining so Virgil did not get any weird looks for holding an umbrella. It was a very somber day in England. Everywhere there was black. He was sure that the late Prince would have enjoyed all this misery. Virgil of course had to guard the Prince and the two majesties. But Roman knew that if Virgil could have held his hand during every tear, he would have. Then Prince Remus’s casket that lack no body was then laid into the Church. 

But Virgil still didn’t reveal the truth about his immortal status. The thought of him being repulsed by his lovely highness made it too much to bear. But of course, like all secrets, the truth eventually comes out, whether the person would like it to. 

Roman and Virgil were once again having dinner together. Well the dogs that would sometimes pop in and out were eating with Roman since Virgil did not need food. Everything was going well in the date, until the servant brought out some bread that had garlic on it. Roman thanked the servant and then the servant was dismissed. Virgil visibly paled when he saw the bread, the garlic already was starting to get at him.

Roman noticed the grimace of pain that Virgil was trying so hard to mask. 

“Are you well Virgil? You seem to not like that garlic bread very much” Roman questioned his lover.

Virgil then screamed and hunched into a ball at that exact moment, feeling the garlic clawing its way into his skin, ready to turn him into ash.

“Get it away, get it out of the room, **now**” Virgil said in pure pain, the now sounding much darker and scarier than the rest of the sentence. He knew he was pouring the fear of garlic into Roman but at this moment, all he could do was focus on was the pain.

Roman seeing that his lover was in distress, quickly grabbed the tray, and threw it out of the window in the dimly lit room. 

As soon as it was out of the room, Virgil immediately felt better and fear he was pouring out came back in. 

Roman thought how odd that reaction to garlic had been. And how he felt fear then the fear ceased once the garlic was out of the room. Also, now to think about it, he never saw Virgil out on a sunny day or truly eat when they were together. He also recalled all the times he swore he could see fangs poking out of Virgil’s mouth. Roman gasped.

“You-you-you’re a v-vampire” Roman stammered out. 

“Y-y-y-y-yes I-I-I a-a-am” Virgil stammered back canines fully showing, Virgil’s tears really trying their hardest not to spill over. Good things were never supposed to last for Virgil, were they?

Roman noticed the forming tears. Roman quickly ran over to his lover and hugged him, now picking up on his lack of heartbeat.

“So how old are you really?” He first asked.

Virgil in a soft voice that Roman could barely hear said “76”.

Roman then just let out a soft “Oh”.

“I was going to tell you; I know I’m a monster. But I didn’t want to let go of you quite yet” Virgil told Roman, now sobbing into his shoulder. Roman then pushed Virgil off his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

“Virgil, I’m not mad, in fact, this makes everything better! We don’t have to die! And my looks would stay marvelous! I can look like my beautiful royal self forever!”

“Wait- are you asking me to-“

“Yes Virgil I want you to turn me”

“A-absolutely not!! This is a curse! Not a blessing! You would be doomed to live forever and plus you’re next in line for the throne!”

“But I would be with you! Besides my Uncle’s family can take over!”

Virgil looked him like he was insane. No one should be that excited to be a vampire. But he supposed if that’s what he truly wanted, maybe he would oblige. He was a Prince after all.

**1869**

It took a whole other year before Roman convinced Virgil to turn him and muster up the courage to do the deed. They, in order to not get anyone to disrupt the process, decided to do the deed in Virgil’s chamber over Roman’s.

“You do realize this means you will give up your title and have to flee somewhere where you would not be recognizable, correct??” Virgil asked the Prince in question.

Roman’s wavy reddish-brown hair bounced up and down as he nodded his head repeatedly. 

“You will never age, never see your reflection, never breathe again, or go in sunlight without an umbrella, you still want to go through with this?”

Roman sighed and gave the loving puppy dog eyes. “We have been through all this before. If I am with you, that won’t matter”

“Alright but this is going to be a lot of getting used to”

Virgil kissed Roman a long time.

Virgil then proceeded in biting into Roman’s neck.

Roman thought he could bare the pain that Virgil told him about when he was turned by a man known by Deceit but as the heat and pain persisted, he found it to be hard to stay conscious. He recalled drinking blood by he believed to be Virgil’s arm before he blacked out immediately.

~~~

Virgil never experienced a transformation of another before. Well he has, but it used to be every time Virgil would just watch either Deceit or Logan attempt to turn another. So, this was the first time he was watching one that was by his own hand. He saw the Prince’s tanned beautiful skin slowly turn pale, stopping at just a notch over Virgil’s own skin tone. Virgil heard the heartbeat immediately stop which caused Virgil to slightly panic thinking he just killed and not converted Roman. But when he noticed the fangs starting to poke out from his mouth, he knew his converting was successful. But Virgil still doubted converting Roman was the best decision for their situation, but it was too late to turn back now.

When Roman came to, his eyes glowed red. So bright red that Virgil could hardly believe that Roman had brown ones before his turning. Virgil as indicated by the eyes, knew how much hunger Roman was having and being prepared, threw over an animal carcass that Roman then sucked dry. 

Roman then turned his attention to Virgil. Roman hugged him so tightly that if Virgil needed to breathe, he knew that he would not have been. But his ribs sure were feeling the new strength Roman had. He let out a little whimper of pain and Roman stumbled back before apologizing profusely before questioning, 

“Are you sure we can’t stay? I’m sure my parents would not care if I were a vampire”

“I know it’s frightening Roman, but if we stay here, you will be found out immediately, as soon as you look in one mirror, you’ll be found, so let’s go”

“Go where? Most people know who Prince Roman is in Europe” 

Virgil smirked at that.

“Which is why we aren’t fleeing to Europe”

So that night they fled the castle, and legally boarded a ship to the place that people would not recognize Prince Roman as easily. 

America.

It was a long journey but then they made it. 

They checked in as Virgil Sinclair and Roman Prince. If Roman was to be stripped of his title, he might as well keep it in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah lots to unpack here! Remus is dead, Roman and Virgil are now in America! This chapter was a lot of rewriting! But I am finally satisfied with it! I will not be having another update until next Sunday (hopefully)! The next chapter we will be seeing how the time was for Logan and Deceit when Virgil was gone and afterwards! I'm really excited for that one! I want to thank my friends on discord for helping with some of it! So see y'all in 2020!


	7. Deceit And Logan Deal With Virgil's Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years 1860-1869 for Deceit and Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies doodles! I sincerely apologize for the long wait! I haven't updated since the last decade! ;) As usual spoiler content warnings will be in *  
Non Spoiler  
Blood, vampire draining/converting, basically anything with vampires, slight angst  
Spoiler  
*Remus, vampire turning, draining of animals, slight cussing/vulgar language*  
Any other you would like to put, please comment!

Deceit headed into his personal room filled to the brim of museum worthy items and closed the door behind him. Some comfort was vital, and he found solace in his moderately comfortable chair. He placed the top hat down on the side table, to give the top hat a break while he thought. He let out a giant sigh. His head found refuge on the top of the chair as he looked up at the ceiling.

While staring at the ceiling, he began to think. He began the process of cementing a few facts into his brain. The first fact being that Virgil was not returning. The next fact was that Logan elected to be mute on where Virgil’s general direction was. That fact offended him greatly, but he would not let it be known to Logan since he did not want to risk Logan running off too. His next thought was about the time before Logan and Virgil came into his clan. Even though he was not the creator of Logan, he was the Creator of Virgil, and to make his creation feel so unsafe around him, that the only choice of action was to flee, devasted Deceit. He admits that he should have been a little less cruel with his tones, but he did not think it would’ve driven one of them away. He sensed the lingering thoughts of loneliness in the 429 years that lacked Logan. But there was no time for that type of thinking. Instead it was time to get back to the old routine, the routine Logan and himself had in the years prior to Virgil and get someone new into their clan.

Before Virgil left, Logan and Virgil were going on hunts together while Deceit went by himself. But now, Logan went on all hunts with Deceit. Deceit detected Logan did not fully trust Deceit’s motives and actions since there were many instances of Logan accompanying him to monitor Deceit’s actions, not because he found Deceit’s company pleasing. 

The duo relied on Virgil’s special ability much more frequently than previously thought. Logan, despite not exhibiting many emotions, rather missed Virgil’s presence in the trees next to him which Deceit took notice of. It was most obvious when Logan was reading the minds of the people they were about to drain/convert. During those times, Deceit would notice Logan’s raven head turning and then going back to its previous position, when would realize that the vampire bat would not be returning any time soon, if ever.

Deceit would continually say they were better off without Virgil to Logan. It was true after all. Sure it hurt Deceit a lot but in Deceit’s mind, Virgil was a betrayer. They did not need any betrayers in their clan. They will have a new clan member soon enough. Dee also took note of since the departure of Virgil, Logan increased in his attempts to hear his inner thoughts. So when Deceit would feel that presence, would push it away. He found that Logan stopped trying as much after that. 

**1861-68**  
One night in a pub a few years later, people in that pub were discussing things about the royal family. Something that was bubbling around was that the beloved Prince Roman was in love with a guard with purple eyes. The humans in the pub found that utterly ridiculous. Prince Roman would not be daft enough to date a servant, and on top of that a man, right. He may be second in line to the throne, but the Queen and King needed grandchildren! Since most of the humans sincerely doubted that Prince Remus would ever find a wife that would be tolerable of his actions. 

Logan in this time frame of Virgil’s absence really poured himself into the studies of his special ability and vampire capabilities. Which Deceit found a little insulting but after all, there did seem to be a new capability they would gain every few decades or so. But he guessed he should’ve praised Logan’s diligence in researching. By this research, Logan found he was being able to speak to another in their mind. For Deceit, he could now hypnotize people enough that he would compel them to do things instead of just subduing. This did make the hunting much easier with those new developments. 

So with this new ability of Logan’s, they were having an entire conversation inside their heads. 

_So do you think it’s him?_

_ **Oh I’m most certain it is our dear Virgil. Who else would have glowing purple eyes?** _

_Well should we go after him?_

_ **No my dear Logan, we’re going after the other prince instead.** _

Logan raised an eyebrow at Dee. 

_Why? That’s completely irrational to do so?_

_ **Because if he’s going to have a prince, we are too** _

_Deceit, think about the consequences. I am positive Virgil would have come to the conclusion over how unwise that would be to convert one of the princes. If we convert Prince Remus, Prince Roman would be next in line for the throne. Plus, how would we even approach the Prince?_

_ **Leave that to me** _

_Deceit, please think rationally. I know you miss Virgil as much as me, but this is not a way to get him back or illicit revenge on him._

_ **WELL I’VE DECIDED WE’RE DOING IT SO WE ARE** _

_Very well, then. Just know I do not approve in the slightest._

**1868**  
It took a year or two for Logan to agree to come with Deceit to convert the Prince. So that placed them in 1868, and the duo found themselves in their animal forms inside the royal gardens. Sneaking in had been relativity easy, after all, a snake and raven were not too unheard of being in a garden. Both Logan and Deceit pushed the thoughts about how close they were to Virgil. So instead they thought about how they were going to kill the Prince of England as soon as they caught sight of him. Luckily the Prince got away from all the guards that were usually around him. That was a figurative sigh of relief. Logan was certain if Prince Remus had guards, they would have been caught immediately. 

Deceit changed into his human form and when the Prince was distracted attacking the animals and looking at Logan in the tree, bit down on his neck.

~~~

**A few moments before Deceit bites Remus**  
Remus had his mace with him once again, as he once again did a late-night Garden exploring along with beating up some animals that had no right to be in the gardens. He was currently swinging his mace at the damn bloody bird that kept taunting him when he was inside in the palace today. It was nice to be alone while doing this since he was sure the guards would have spread around another “wrongdoing” he did. He was still unsure on how exactly all the guards let him go off alone. But he put that thought in the back of his mind when he found a most unusual bird looking at him in a tree. It was not a bird he ever saw before, because surely, he would remember this bird. It was a raven but what was unusual about this raven were the color of its eyes. They were navy. He heard the raven cawing before suddenly he felt something piercing his neck. Oo this felt great! The heat really was warm, but he had to admit it was getting a little too warm even for him. Then he found himself to be sucking some blood before blacking out.

**An hour later**  
When he came to, all he saw were two figures, one dashingly handsome gentleman with a hat that almost covered all his blonde hair and yellow gloves on with scales on the left side of his face. The other one with the slicked back long black hair and glasses was handsome too but not as much as the one with scales. The first thing he took note of was his perception since the room the 3 of them were in was pitch black but he could see them clear as day. 

“Greetingss Prince Remusss, I’m Deceit and thisss is Logan, welcome to your new life, is that alright?” Handsome snake face asked.

“Why certainly! Ooo can I touch your scales? And if I can, can I then lick them I want to see how slimy they are!” He remarked. 

The glasses wearing one scowled at him like he was not happy with his presence but whatever he only wanted to be where handsome snake face was.

Speaking of, where was he? This most certainly was not the bore that was the palace. 

“You’re at our home” The other one said.

“Oh ok, well it’s definitely different but I’m all on board! Now will someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Prince Remusss, you’re a vampire”

“Oh goodie! Does that mean I can kill people?! Ooo do I get new stuff I can do? Can I fly?”

Prince Remus then transforms into a racoon and 30 seconds later turns back into his human form.

“Well drat, that answers that question” He then transforms back into a racoon and pounces around the house.

Prince Remus finds a rat that was in the unused Kitchen cabinet and kills it before drinking its blood in the racoon form. Once out of the cabinet, he transforms back.

“You know what I could go for? More rats! Quite frankly all the rats! Also, I’m assuming” He points to Logan “you’re the raven since you’re most certainly giving me the bird anytime you look at me and” He then points at Deceit “you must be a snake because of your slimy scales”

Logan and Deceit looked at each other in bewilderment. Are they sure this even is Prince Remus? They heard the rumors over how different he was from his twin but not this different. In their absorbing of this newest vampire, they totally forgot the hunger that comes after turning into one. 

A pile of rats is then in the center of the floor, all appearing not to have minds of their own. Prince Remus with a swipe of his hand makes all the rats disappear. 

Prince Remus huffs before saying “To think that could’ve worked”

The duo continued to stare at the Prince. The Prince managed to learn his special ability and his animal form right away while it took the eldest Vampire 400+ years to figure out the animal form. 

“Oh can you two not do that?” Prince Remus questioned.

They both shake their heads no.

“Oh, well goodie for me! Now when’s vampire boy and my brother joining?”

Dee in a sense took a double take and he was sure if his eyes had capability of popping out of his eyes, they would’ve. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well Roman told me all about the hot juicy piece of meat guard that was Virgil Sinclair but I figured out he was a vampire pretty fast, I mean no one goes out in the sun with a rain napper! Plus, he only ever met with my brother at night so I mean not hard to deduce that the guard is a vampire”

Logan then spoke “Wow Prince Remus I am actually quite impressed in your deducing skills, I’m hoping you also deduce that you’re hungry”

“Hungry for blood? Oh most certainly! I’ve always been hungry for blood but now I’m even more so! How exciting! Also since I’m now technically dead, let’s just called me Remus!” Prince Remus states with the biggest grin. “Come on, come on, come on” Remus bounces up and down like a child clutching onto the much shorter Deceit’s sleeves, “let’s go maim some humans! Now where is-“Remus then starts looking around their home at super vampire speed before exclaiming an “aha!”. The aha moment was that the Prince found his mace.

“Onwards my fine-looking gentleman! We got some people to kill!”

When the now trio arrived towards the first drunk bumbling human, instead of making sure they weren’t part of society, Remus knocked him out with his mace and drained him completely.

“Wow and he didn’t even ssssave enough for usss” Deceit comments first.   
Logan on the other hand, seemed very displeased. Logan was a rule-follower and the Prince just broke every rule that they had established. 

“You absolute buffoon!”

Remus jumps over the outburst from the otherwise quiet vampire. All Remus could do is wonder why he was being berated for draining a human. Isn’t that what they do? Kill humans?

“Logan he isss not the mind reader here, lassst I checked you are. Did we even explain to our dear newly turned Vampire the rulesss?”

Logan then huffed and let out a quiet “no” while he looked down at the ground.  
Remus victoriously grinned. 

“So that meansss that we should probably explain”

“Alright I suppose you are correct. Remus we first wait until I determine through his thoughts if he’s needed or important in society. Then Dee hypnotizes him and either me or him will drain him halfway then the other takes the other half. Since there is now 3 of us, we do a third each unless of course one of us is hungrier than the other. We also banned the killing of women and children. Or important figures”

“Oh then explain to me specs why the most important figure in England was killed by you two?” Remus asks.

Logan gives a glare so intense towards Deceit but all Deceit did was shrug.

“Ok fine Logan I might’ve been jealoussss that Virgil got a Prince and we didn’t”

“Well I am the better one! Plus I’m sure my dear twin is losing his mind over now having to be king! I’ll bet the palace that Edgar Allen Woe will convert him! Also when is my funeral? I want to see all the black and dread!”

Remus’s ability to have a continuous stream of random drabble spew from his mouth was impressive but it was starting to irritate Logan. Logan did not even want to hear what he was thinking inside his brain. 

“We’ll watch from the dissstance Remuss, I promissse” Deceit states not even slightly bothered by the former Prince’s drabble. 

“Good! Now I’m still starved! Don’t worry Specs I will follow your boring rules”

The trio then did as Dee promised and watched the funeral from the distance. Remus figured out he could use his special ability to change his appearance so for now Remus was sporting blue eyes and blonde hair with the white streak in his hair being brown instead. Logan kept turning at Remus and the usual grin that was on his face was gone. More likely the fact that everyone was mourning when he found no one would be. Deceit on the other hand was looking at the handful of guards, there were a few guards that had parasols since it was raining after all. And out of those, with his advanced eyesight spotted their traitor. All Virgil did was look lovingly at the Prince. That sort of love almost made him gag. Love just ends up dying in the end either by them literally dying or by them turning you into a vampire killing your other love. 

**1869**  
But the promise to follow the rules did not last long. Remus anytime he was getting close to a human while he was hungry, would just kill and ask questions later. Deceit was started to pick up on that old habit too. Which irritated Logan to no end. It was also around this time that the trio heard of the news of the runaway Prince and guard. Confirming Remus’s prediction from the previous year. Deceit knew Logan still did not approve but he was sticking around, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha you thought I would kill Remus? Did you notice last chapter I said the people who killed him took his body? The people weren't people at but instead Deceit and Logan! Also sorry for 2 week long wait but I had a lot of things occur and I honestly also was rewriting this chapter a bunch, like I took away half from the chapter and put it later on! But I am glad to see how this chapter turned out! I found myself both crying and laughing! Also the next update should be Sunday but if not this upcoming Sunday, then the next for sure! Also happy early birthday to Patton! Ironic he's not in my story yet and he's got a long way to go but I still wish him a happy birthday!


	8. Logan Decides Enough is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has decided that he can no longer take it. He's leaving Remus and Deceit and going to locate the runaway Prince and guard.  
On the other hand, Deceit and Remus have a night out in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have determined that I'm like Jenna Marbles that updates every Sunday/Monday/Tuesday/Weds. So I don't think there is too much spoilers so all the content warnings are  
Mentions of alcohol, mentions of blood, vampire draining, rats, animals being drained by a vampire, slight angst.  
I think that's all but again like always inform if I needed to add another warning!:)

**1874**

Logan was finally at his figurative wit’s end. He put the latest book he acquired that was an interesting take on Vampirism in the crate along with the other books. It originated in Isle of Man and was titled Carmilla. But the country origin worried this actual vampire. Since clearly word had spread out that there were blood-sucking creatures that depended on some other being to keep them alive, living in plain sight. He sealed the crate that contained both his personal belongings and the books and sped over to the inn room he reserved under the name Logan Bartholomew. He was a blur to any human eye as he ascended the stairs placing down the first box of many. Once the box was placed, he then descended the stairs and continued this process, until he was complete. It was not the weight of the crates that was the problem but instead the size. Only one crate at a time was the way he had to do it to ensure that no crates would’ve been dropped. He was not one for sentiment, but he had dozens of original copies of books and it would be illogical to leave behind the books with two individuals who would not appreciate them the way Logan would. 

In the past few years Remus and Deceit drained whoever they stumbled upon, since it clearly no longer mattered the gender or the age of the person. The rules were thrown out the figurative window once the former Prince came into their clan but the past few nights especially, they have been incredibly reckless, and he knew if he remained in the home and clan any longer, he would have to move because of something he did not do again. So might as well move without them and take himself out of the equation. It took 6 years, only 6 years, since Remus became a vampire before the only logical solution that came to his mind was to depart from the very toxic duo. He meant no ill will towards Deceit in any way, but he could tell if Remus was around, then the darker part of Dee would be too. 

Logan enjoyed the 126 years he spent with Deceit alone before another Vampire came around. And when that vampire, Virgil, came around, he enjoyed the time then too. He felt like he could connect to the younger vampire much more than he ever can and could with Deceit. While Deceit loathed the stars apparently due to a lover, Virgil enjoyed it just as much as Logan did. Virgil and Logan would just sit in silence for hours, Virgil would paint and Logan would read. Deceit would get frustrated during those periods of time and go drain a human due to not “doing anything important”. Logan had to admit that he enjoyed the drainings of humans a bit too much than what is deemed healthy. But when it was just him and Deceit, Logan was under the impression that was the only option even though Deceit knew it was not. But when Virgil pointed out the advantages of instead taking animal blood, it made Logan see his infliction differently. He did not have to drain humans; he could drain animals instead and there was no potential risk of exposure. 

So that started the animal drainings. Deceit refused to take part in that, and Virgil and Logan did mind that, but they found it was in a way a blessing in disguise. The reason why it was a blessing in disguise was because Logan and Virgil could sit and look at the stars together after draining the animals. He rather missed Virgil since he now lacked a person that enjoyed stargazing and reserved no judgement while they star-gazed. But back to the present, he knew Remus and Deceit were due to arrive back home any moment, he luckily just had a few things to do. He sped around the house making sure nothing of his was going to be left behind as he then found a piece of parchment and a quill. 

He unlike Virgil, would be leaving a note as he gathered the last of his personal belongings. Which he was very elated that he checked one last time or else he would have forgotten the most important item he could never lose. That being the locket his mother gave him that had that very small painting of him and her in it.  
He picked the locket up and put it in his pocket. Then he picked up the quill and started to jot his farewell.

He finished it and then was off to the inn. He was only going to be reserving that inn room for a few more days until he found where Virgil was. He promised the younger vampire he would find him once he was away from Dee and he was determined to fill that promise.

**Meanwhile…**  
Ray James, on many occasions, was out late. This night being no exception, since he found himself out at 2am, about the time the nocturnal animals would come out. Many rats and the occasional raccoon would be storming the streets looking for trash. Ray would always usually just walk past them, but one animal caught his eye. There was a raccoon that was rummaging but what was odd about this raccoon was that there was a snake right next to it and neither the yellow snake or the dark green-eyed raccoon were doing anything about it. In fact, the raccoon _picked up_ the snake with his hands and placed the snake into his mouth and then went on his merry way in the opposite direction from Ray. The snake did not even seem bothered, in fact Ray could swear the snake rolled his eyes. But he needed to get back to his place, he certainly did not want the lady of the house to be angry with him. But as he started to make his way back, he noticed the pitter patter of animal feet behind him. He continued to ignore it though, rats were active. But Ray realized soon he should not have ignored it. There was a hiss from an animal that was so immensely loud that it made Ray jump over how close the hiss was. He turned around and then was greeted by that raccoon and snake again. The raccoon and the snake then transformed into what he swears looked like Prince Remus who by all accounts should be dead and a man with a bowler hat and snake scales on the left side of his face. Ray couldn’t help but look at the prince.  
Deceit had to deter from his main mission for a moment as he tried to figure out why exactly this human was fixated on Remus and when he turned to look at Remus, he realized why.

“Remussss, your disguise isn’t on!” he yelled at Remus.

Remus then took the tufts of his hair that should have been any color but his natural, and once he realized the disguise was indeed not on said “Oh it isn’t! Oh well! This fine gentleman will be dead in a minute anyways! So it’s not like it matters!”

Deceit scoffed before then turning his attention back to the human. He looked at the human directly before saying

“Hello there human, you’re feeling like nothing is wrong and there issss no need to panic”

The human relaxed informing Deceit that his trance was working.

Remus took notice of this too before he clapped his hands together and spoke “Perfect! Now are we gonna convert him or drain him?”

Deceit looked at the human a minute or two. He certainly gave up no fight so he decided to inform Remus that 

“He’s too weak-minded to be a good assssset to the clan, so I ssssay let’s kill him”  
Remus squealed and jumped up and down before saying “Perfect! Oo oo! Can I do it?”

“Go right ahead, you won’t sssee me ssstopping you”

This caused Remus to smile brightly and then Remus pierced in the human’s neck and drained him halfway. Remus then handed over the human.

“Ugh he tasted like vodka, never liked that stuff! But maybe I will finally get drunk off of it! Then that’s when the real fun begins! I remembered the time Roman and I-”

As much as he enjoyed Remus’s stories, he could go on a long time and the faster they got back to the house, the faster they could be safe from the upcoming sunlight.

“Remusss you know I like quiet when it’s my turn” 

Remus then shuts his mouth and rocks his feet back and forth while he waited for Deceit to be done. They placed the human behind the garbage and transformed back into their animal forms once again, Deceit being in his mouth while they sped back to the home. It only took 2 minutes before they arrived at the two door entrance, the regular human-sized door while the other had cloth covering it and it was much smaller.

Remus went through the little door. Once inside, they shifted back.

“You know I _love_ when you do that” stated Deceit as he used his hands to dust himself off.

“What try to lick your scales as you sit in my mouth? But that’s what makes it fun!” Remus responded with a certain insane look in his eyes.

Deceit rolled his eyes but then noticed something was missing in the living room and as he looked around, noticed everything that personally belonged to Logan was gone including Logan himself. In a panic, he sped over to Logan’s room only to see it was completely bare except for the top hats that Logan always loathed to wear. 

“HEY SNAKEY!” Remus called from in the other room “I FOUND SOMETHING QUITE INTERESTING” 

Deceit sped over to where Remus’s voice was and found he was holding a piece of parchment, he snatched it out of Remus’s hands then began to read it. 

__

_Salutations Remus and Deceit,_

__

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I have already packed my bags and am already embarking my way through Europe. Until the two of you decide to swear off draining humans unless for a conversion for good, and only drink the blood of animals, then I cannot be an active participant of the clan. I wish both of you the best and Dee I can read minds at a very large distance, so until you truly have given up humans, I will not come back._

__

_Sincerely, _

_Logan Barry _

Deceit’s grip on that parchment strengthened resulting in it being torn into two. “THAT TRAITOR! HOW DARE HE! I OUGHT TO-“

Remus then started giggling. 

“WHAT?!” Dee shouted at Remus but all that did was make Remus laugh more. Deceit’s snake eye started to twitch. Remus then pointed at the floor at one of the shreds of parchment, and when Dee glanced at it while it was still on the floor, he saw more written in Logan’s handwriting-

__

_P.S. I am not a traitor I am simply doing what I believe to be for the best of us._

Deceit giving up draining humans would be like Remus giving up being annoying. Simply not going to happen. Dee wanted to cry; Logan too has now left him. Can’t vampires have different opinions on what they drink from? Apparently not in Virgil and Logan’s eyes. Deceit just stood there and tried not to have the tears spill over as he closed his eyes.

Remus then yelled “Heyy Snakebite!! Do you think we can grow our facial hair back? Because I simply want to shave off this beard and leave only a mustache! I think I would look rather dapper but also villainous”

Deceit was transformed with no facial hair and the other 3 also lacked facial hair since he assumed Virgil turned the clean-shaven prince so he honestly had not an inkling of an idea if they could. 

“Yes” he answered just to please Remus. 

Remus then speeds into his room that used to be Virgil’s and comes out with a knife from who knows where. 

He then conjures up a mirror which they found can actually work on them but Deceit never looked in it, afraid to see what he looked like now, and Remus starts to take all the hair off his face except for the mustache. Once all the remained was the mustache, Remus twirled both ends of them. 

“Perfect! I look rather dishy!” Remus states as he continually posed in the mirror.  
Deceit did have to admit he did look rather dishy. It was this moment that Deceit realized whether on purpose or not, Remus distracted Deceit from his inner turmoil. 

“Thank you Remusss”

“For what?”

“For distracting me”

“Oh you’re positively welcome mate, just know you’ll never get rid of me, whether you like it or not! Besides I’m sure we’ll find someone as pretty as you soon to be in our clan!”

Deceit smiled at him in a way he hadn’t before after those statements. The last time he smiled like that was with Andrew but then that would mean…. 

Was Deceit in love again?

While Deceit was questioning his feelings towards Remus, Logan had been going into pubs alone all night. He would listen to the inner and outer thoughts of people as he attempted to get an indicator if anyone had a clue about where Prince Roman of England and the royal guard Virgil Sinclair was. But no matter what pub he went into, all of them had not a clue of where the runaway prince and guard had gone. So with the last pub he decided was need to visit, he came with logical hypotheses. The first hypothesis being that they were not in Europe and not in the vicinity of Europe. He recalled Virgil coming from America, so his next hypothesis was that the two of them were in America where word did not travel as fast. So that made him arrive to his next hypothesis, that it would logically make sense for the twin of Remus to have the same ability of casting illusions. That was how Remus was able to be in pubs so easily- disguising his facial features and colors of his eyes and hair. So, if clean-shaven Prince Roman was able to disguise then surely no one in America would have realized. Even with Virgil with him. Since as far as he knows, Virgil did not have any photographs taken of himself. So America it is then. It will be going back home except the home had not been Logan’s home since 1693. 

So Logan a day later, handed a ticketer forged documents and claiming to be a librarian doing research hence all the books he was planning to bring with him on a boat to America. The ticketer eyed him very suspiciously but let him and his 6 boxes of mostly books and some clothing through anyway. He was on that ship for 6 weeks and he was not sure how he accomplished not draining anyone, having to rely on rats instead. 

Then he arrived in New York. Logan was now off to see where in the United States the two of them could have possibly gone. Only 37 states to go through, but for now he would just reside in New York and see if he could follow a trail of where the two of them might have ended up at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Logan our boy-o has left and is now in the USA to find the other two. Next chapter will still have a focus of both, but we will be getting back to what Roman and Virgil have been up to and also look forward for upcoming time skips since Patton's year he shows up is set in stone and I am no where close to it! BUT! We will be getting introduced to two new characters before Patton! Hopefully I can get another update by Sunday or if not, then the following Sunday! Again thanks so much for reading!


	9. Roman and Virgil Explore America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman arrived in New York and do various things before eventually encountering an individual at a movie theater! Who is the individual? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is one of my absolute favorites probably because of how fast I typed it up! And would you look at that! It's Sunday and I'm actually posting on time! Crazy!
> 
> Content warnings- slight angst, mentions of blood, mentions of death, mentions of killing humans.  
Pretty tame but that's when you don't have the snake boi and trash goblin in this chapter. And of course let me know if you need to add another warning.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

**1869**  
Immediately after leaving for America, Virgil and Roman found themselves in New York of all places since that is where the ship docked to, The United States was still dealing with the aftermath of their civil war so there was still tension in the air. But the thing that Roman loved the most about this city was the upcoming industrialization of it, he could just tell he would love it, after all there was talks of a place for just theater soon! 

Virgil was honestly surprised over how much how changed in the United States like the inductions of several states and the whole dividing business. He would keep up with the news while in England and he was sad to see that Abraham Lincoln passed away due to a murderer. He could not help but wonder if any of his American relatives were still around since he himself was around 77 but they were all in Pennsylvania so after a few years around 1875 they went back to Virgil’s hometown. 

The first order of business the two of them did was go check on the graveyard. They did it late at night which even though the graveyard was closed, that was the only way where they would have not been burned to a crisp. 

“Virgil, is that them?” Roman says as he points at the graves of two side by side. 

The graves were the last name Sinclair and the graves said 

**Martha Elizabeth Sinclair**   
** _Born March 3rd 1774_ **   
** _Died May 16th 1850_ **   
_Loving Mother and wife_   
**James Thomas Sinclair**   
** _Born April 20th, 1769_ **   
** _Died December 26th, 1846_ **   
_Loving Father and Husband._

Virgil knew there was no chance they could have been alive but still was hard to know that he has been an orphan since 1850. He didn’t realize the tears falling until he saw the tears hitting the grave stones. Roman hugged him when he noticed that. He did not have the best relationship with his parents but to know the last time he saw them was when he was angry with them did upset him. But Virgil was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a woman call out

“Virgil?” 

Both Virgil and Roman whipped around to see they were greeted by a pale woman of around 60. Her hair was not all the way gray yet but the red hair was still there enough for him to know she used to have the red hair. 

“Yes? Do I know you?” Virgil questioned this woman.

The woman gasped, clearly offended. 

“Surely you would recognize your relative Virgil even if it has been 60 years” 

When he looked closer at this woman, he realized that if she was shorter, lacked any wrinkles, and had a full hair of red, she would’ve looked like his young cousin Betty. Which Virgil realized it could be Betty since this woman was around the age Betty would be.

“Betty? Oh my god! You’re so big now!”

“And you haven’t aged a bit! Literally you look like you’re still in your mid 20’s when by all accounts you should be looking dead, or at least 80”

“What do you mean by all accounts?”

“Well Grandma said you were due to arrive back in America and you never arrived. It took 2 years before we decided to legally call you dead. We had a funeral for you and everything! Now here you are! Looking not a day over 25 while the rest of the family has aged and died!” She then points at Roman

“Have you been with whoever this is the whole time!” 

Roman just swallowed, clearly not wanting to be brought up in this upcoming argument. 

Virgil put a hand on his chest and angrily told his cousin “Well the only family that treated me right is Grandma and Grandpa!”

“Not true!” She then pointed towards herself “I did for all 9 years we got to spend together! Now please explain to me why you look so young!”

“Um…”

Betty then looks over towards Roman and she for a moment or two looks at him before she gasps very loudly.

“Oh my god! You’re Prince Roman! And YOU’RE the Virgil that ran off with him? But how? This should be impossible!”

Roman was the one to speak this time.

“Well dear lady it’s because…. Well uh… he found some really good cream to make him look really young?” He says.

Virgil then rolls his eyes over that explanation. Is that really the best the Prince could come up with?

Betty then screams. 

“You have fangs!”

Roman then touched his lips to realize that indeed his fangs were slightly poking out of his mouth. 

Virgil in the same amount of time, fell into the dirt, and was clearly panicking since his inner fears were starting to pour in waves to Roman and Betty. 

This caused Betty to panic even more, and that’s when Roman finally found his strength and knocked her out. 

After calming Virgil down, he finally realized that they needed to do something about Betty, but not killing her. 

“Can you mind wipe Roman?” Virgil asks.

“Uh I can try, as might as well have it be now to figure out what my special ability is”

But instead of a mind wiping, instead Roman’s hair turns a bright red. 

“Uh, Roman? Your hair is red”

Roman then plucks a hair and it indeed it was red. 

“So what does that mean?”

“What were you thinking before you change hair colors?”

“I was thinking about the red in her hair”

“I think you can make things appear differently then they really are”

“Oo! That’s simply brilliant!” 

Roman then conjures up a rose and hands it to Virgil. Virgil blushes, but then snaps out of his distraction.

“Alright Princey, as sweet as that was, we need to figure out what to do with my elderly cousin”

“Princey?” Roman asks with a smirk.

“Thought I would try something”

“I absolutely love it darling! Ok my suggestion is we leave her here and run away”

“But what if she remembers or better yet, reports it to the police of a sighting of us!”

“Then she does, since I can now change my appearance, let’s go back to New York!”

“That’s what we will have to do for now!”

So the two of them fled back to New York, once there Roman was sporting blue eyes and black hair and his nose shape was slightly altered. It didn’t take long for Betty to go the news since all the headlines were about how Betty’s cousin is the runaway guard and he’s still with the Prince in Pennsylvania. 

They were hiding out in a library until they could safely get out, Virgil was sure if Logan was here, he would have loved it.

~~~

It was at the same time next door, Logan was sitting in the very back of the coffee shop sipping on a coffee in order to throw off suspicion reading various headlines on the newspaper. He took a sip of the coffee and almost spit it out when he saw one headline being that the runaway Prince and guard were in Pennsylvania. He quickly grabbed the umbrella he had on him always, opened It and at a normal human pace, went back to his apartment to pack up to get to Pennsylvania. But Logan couldn’t help but feel as if though he was hearing Virgil’s thoughts as he passed by the library. But that had to be impossible considering even by superhuman speed, they could be nowhere close by now. 

~~~

A few days later, in a different country, Remus was cleaning his mace. It had been a while since he cleaned the human blood off it, plus he knew if his Dee-Dee was reading, he didn’t want a single word to spew out from his mouth. 

Dee then slammed down the newspaper on the table in their home. 

“Well would you look at that, it took those two only 7 yearssss before they got sssspotted” 

“Oo! Oo! Where did my dear brother and his guard end up?”  
“United States”

“Ugh why there? I always hated when we had to travel there for public appearances!”  
“Well I’m ssssure it had nothing to do with Virgil being from there”

“Oh I didn’t know dark and gloomy came from _that place”_

“Well once a traitor, alwaysss a traitor”

“Was he even alive when those fools split from us?”

Dee-Dee just shrugged. 

“Well if we want to find thossse two, we have to unfortunately have to go to America”   
“Well drat! Well can we at least stay for a little longer? I’m simply having too much fun killing the humans in various ways here”

“Sssure Remusss”

“Yay!” Remus then speeds over and kisses Dee on the lips which cause Deceit to blush very much but Remus then returns to cleaning his mace. 

~~~

So Virgil and Roman remained in New York for several more decades just moving into different places every couple of years. If it was not for Roman’s ability to disguise himself, he was absolutely certain that the duo would’ve been found by now. It was around that time they also found out that Roman too, could transform into a vampire bat.

It was not until 1937 that something eventful happened. 

Roman heard all about the newest smash hit that had the crowd all in a tizzy called Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. It was a new animated movie so that alone set it apart from the others. Roman practically dragged his handsome companion into the front row seating in front of the big screen. No one wanted to sit right up close except one man. Intrigued, he sat next to the man. The man looked at the screen, but he did turn his way over to smile at Roman. 

“So, what’s a fine snapper like yourself doing, sitting up heres when they were plenty of other good ol’ seats in the back” Romans says to this man.

“Oh golly! Forgive me! I just love this movie! It’s my fourth time watching it and I want to be right up front in order so no one can block my view!”

“Well then I can’t wait if you’ve seen it 4 times already it must be good!” Romans states then the movie begins.

At the end of the movie, Roman was so awed. And surprisingly Virgil too, even though Virgil did have issues with the fact that the Prince kissed the Princess awake. Roman knew he had to go thank good Ol’ Walt Disney himself for making such an excellent movie. 

“I can see why you loved this movie so much good sir! I would love to watch it again!” Roman exclaimed.

“Oo! Well that would be certainly grand! My roommate Remington refused to come a fourth time but maybe you can be my new movie partner instead?” this man asked.

“Yes please! As much as I love Roman, I would much rather stay at our apartment creating art” Virgil stated. 

Roman then sticks his tongue out at Virgil which Virgil kindly returns.   
“Well then it’s official! I’ll be seeing it again at 8pm tomorrow and you’re more than welcome to see it with me!” this man states.

“Well we shall meet then! Oh don’t believe I caught your name there”

“Oh pardon me! It’s Emile Picani! I’m hoping to soon add a Doctor in front of my name!” 

“Doctor of what?” Virgil asked. 

“Oh I want to be a therapist! That’s why I’m studying at college”

“Oh that’s swell. Well anyways I’m Virgil, and my lovely companion and I will be departing now” Virgil states as he then drags Roman by the sleeve but before he was out of Emile’s eye sight, he looks towards Emile and says

“Until tomorrow, good sir!”

“Until then!” Emile beams. 

Emile then gets out of his seat and makes his way back to his college apartment. Once inside, he saw Remington sitting at the coffee table, sipping away at his coffee, with his suit jacket he never took off on and his legs up on the table.

He wasn’t sure what he saw in the brown-haired, brown-eyed tanned Italian especially with his crime record, but Remington just made Emile’s little heart swoon.

“Greetings, handsome” Remington states.

“Now Remington, you now I hate when you have your dirty shoes up on the table”  
“I know, but miss it is a hoot and a half to see your expression every time! And I will stop when I stop drinking coffee which will be never”

“Fine Remy, but please be a dear and get your feet off the table”

“You got it miss!” Remington then winks.

Emile was a bit puzzled at the miss comments but he did not pay much to it. After all, his partner gave him many nicknames. 

“You know it’s crazy to think they never found that British prince again, they were talking about him since it’s his birthday today but I doubt that sap is even alive considering the Prince would be 97”

“Wow it’s already June 9th! Won’t be long until no more schooling! Oh by the way, I’ll be at the movies again. I met this nice fella named Roman and we are going to watch Snow White again!”

“You and your cartoon! Well as long as you have fun with this Roman I don’t care as long as I’m the only one you have eyes on!”

“Of course dear!” He then kisses Remington on the forehead before going to his room to work. He was so excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Emile and Remy make their way into my story! Those two are going to be fun to explore next chapter! Also I didn't leave out Logan and Dee and Remus but all 3 are just not as prominent as they were the past few chapters. But they will be more prominent as we continue throughout time and look out for more upcoming time skips after the things that transpire in 1937. By the way did you catch all my easter eggs? And were you like me that was like Logan you dummy- they're right next door! Anyways see y'all next (hopefully) Sunday!


	10. Roman and Emile Become Fast Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Emile enjoyed the time they spend together and it's nice for a while but something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of content warnings in it but nothing too bad, I promise! Also Deceit, Logan, and Remus are not in this chapter, only mentioned which I feel bad about but they'll be in the next one!
> 
> Alright so content warnings- as always the spoiler ones will be marked with a *  
Non Spoiler warnings  
Drinking Blood (more than usual), slight angst, implied homophobia (it's only one sentence), death of animal, playful teasing  
*SPOILER WARNINGS*  
Vampire turnings, Remus (only mentioned but thought I would include it), mentions of death  
Again let me know if there is anything I need to add! Also thanks for all the love that this fic so far!

Emile Picani always strived for the best. Whether that be grades or making friends. He admits he knows he’s a little dingy which his parents always scolded him on, but he still didn’t deter from keeping a smile on his face. But when his fellow classmates would harass him, he found comfort in this new thing called animation. The randomness of the cartoons always made him laugh and feel that void of loneliness he regularly felt especially when his parents kicked him out of his house for being a homosexual. So, then he went to college but continued to watch those cartoons. But if it was not for the cartoons that he enjoyed so much; he never would’ve met Remington Rocco. Or his new friend Roman and Roman’s friend Virgil. 

So, Emile was brimming with excitement, eager to be making a new friend that liked cartoons and would be willing to watch it with him multiple times. Remington would only watch it once with him which he didn’t mind but now he had someone for multiple viewings of the same cartoon. Only one more day and he was free from this semester of college. He got up from the bed he was laying on and changed into his white button down, pink sweater vest, and a nice black tie with his slacks and dress shoes. He then proceeded into the little dining area and found someone already there. He found to be his partner once again sitting with his legs on the table sipping coffee with his suit jacket on but there was something different about his attire. He had a pair of what looked to be darkly-tinted eyeglasses. Remington pushed them down slightly to look at Emile directly. 

“I see you’ve taken notice kitten! I’ve got myself somes great sunglasses!” Remington states.

“Remington Rocco where on earth did you find those type of things?”

“I got them from my friend Eddie”

“Oh please don’t tell me you hung out with the gangsters again”

“My lips are zipped up, you won’t be seeing me squeal”

Emile then just gives him a stern look, and that caused Remington to give it all up. 

“Ok it was the Eddie that goes to school with us. I’m clean from that life”

“You better be!”

“Or what? You’ll hug me to death?”

“Maybeeee” 

Emile then envelops Remington in a hug. Which caused Remington to squeal as he then was bombarded with kisses.

“Alright come on you’ll be late to your first class!” Remington states

“Oh alright, see you later my sweet!” 

He then blows a kiss towards him which Remington “takes” then Emile was off. Emile’s finals weren’t too hard, he had been studying them for a while. It was a pretty uneventful day after the finals until the night came around.

Roman came striding in, looking positively beaming with happiness. He sat down next to the beaming Emile.

“How was your day Emile?” Roman asked with a big smile.

“Pretty good Roman! Say wasn’t your red hair more vibrant?”

Then in a blink of an eye, Roman’s hair seemed to be a brighter red. Emile was a bit curious over that color change but maybe it was the lighting that was causing to look brighter than previous.  
Then the film came on so the two of them turned towards the screen to once again watch the Disney film and Roman never did answer that question.

It was a few more times of watching the movie with Roman that Emile started to regard Roman as his best friend besides Remington of course. Remington and Emile found many times Virgil and Roman were in their apartment just sharing about things that have happened to them. But it was the only recent things and never childhoods which was making Emile a bit suspicious, but he put it in the back of his mind for now. 

It was around the 9th time Roman and Emile the 13th time they had watched the film that Emile found himself a little uneasy as he went on his usual route back to the apartment.

His weariness was correct because he was then pinned against a wall in the dark alleyway behind the movie theater. He could not see the person that had him pinned but their eyes did glow. He then felt a stab in his neck then he was tossed aside like a ragdoll. His glasses flung off away from him and he heard a shatter indicating that indeed his glasses broke. But all he could focus on was him slowly losing consciousness as he was rapidly losing blood.

Roman was returning to Virgil and Roman’s shared apartment when he smelled something unusual, that being a lot of blood. He followed the scent and he had to admit it smelled a little too good for his liking indicating that it was a person whose blood it belonged to. He turned the corner and was at the back of the theater when he noticed someone in a sweater vest on the ground putting both of his hands to his neck and was slowly losing consciousness. He looked at the individual a bit more closely to realize that he knew who it was. It was Emile! Oh my god it was Emile! Roman at superhuman speed went over to Emile. He could tell Emile was desperately trying to cling onto his life, but he was rapidly failing. Roman and Virgil in the decades they had together never once tried to convert or drain a human. So Roman had to use the knowledge from his _own_ turning to turn Emile. He bit his own arm, swallowed a bit of blood out of it, then transferred his tainted blood in Emile’s human blood in the already fresh puncture wounds on his neck. But then he remembered that it was the opposite, and Emile had to suck his blood. So, Roman then squeezed the tainted blood out of his arm and poured it into Emile’s mouth hoping that to work. Emile was in pain and he knew that he was probably now feeling the heat of what was happening to him. But at the current moment he just hoped he succeeded and he would still have his friend. So Roman waited.

It was a few moments before Emile’s skin turned paler and it was just slightly above Roman’s own when it stopped. Fangs immediately started to protrude out of his mouth. Emile’s eyes then shot open, and whatever color Roman thought Emile’s eyes would’ve been were not the color they turned out to be. He was not expecting Emile’s eyes to be pink. Hot Pink for that matter.  
The wound sealed up instantly as well and left a soon to be scar. Emile sat up and took in his surroundings before grabbing the pair of broken glasses that must’ve fallen off during the initial attack. He then looked at Roman.

“Oh golly! What just happened?” Emile asked.

“Uh….” Is all Roman could get out.

Roman then noticed the glow of Emile’s eyes. Which Roman knew needed to be fixed before Emile started attacking the first thing he saw. He grabbed Emile up bridal style and took him to the forest. Roman searched a minute or two before finding a deer perfect for the thirst Emile was having. Emile sucked it dry completely. After he was done, Emile wiped the blood off his face and then turned towards Roman.

“So Friend, want to tell a very confused person what’s the story, morning glory?”

“Ummmm… well you see I turnedyouintoavampire” Roman says all together.

“Wait what? What was that?” Emile says as he then cups his ear to hear it a bit better.

“I turned you intoavampire” Roman repeats.

Emile leans in closer to Roman “One more time, sorry I’m not the best listener even though my hearing has seemed to improve in the past few minutes”.

Roman then clearly states “I turned you into a vampire”.

Emile steps back and almost stumbles onto the ground but was able to catch himself right at the last moment. 

“A vampire? Silly goose! That’s not possible” Emile tells Roman.

“Oh I assure you friend, they are real alright, considering I’m supposed to be 97 and don’t look a day over 29!”

Roman then made his appearance his actual and that caused Emile to gasp.

“Oh my! You’re Prince Roman!”

“Indeed my knight! I look quite good for 97, no?”

“Oh my gosh now it makes sense why you would only meet me at night!”

“Indeed”  
“Wait a second,” Emile then scanned himself up and down “I’m one now too, aren’t I?”

Roman then looked at the forest floor, “I’m very sorry, I had no choice”

Emile then put a hand on his back to comfort, “Hey you saved my life”

“But now I cursed you” Roman says any from Emile.

“Oh my gosh! Virgil is the runaway guard!” Emile says to change the subject.

“Yep good ol’ worrywart Virgil is the vampiric guard who ran away with me, the one that turned me actually”

“And why did he do that?”

“Since we’re in love! Plus, I didn’t want to be King,” he says as he looks away, “not when I should not have been”

“Oh, your brother Prince Remus died in the previous year, didn’t he?”

Roman nodded, trying not to let the tears creeping up spill over. 

Emile then changes the subject once again.

“I am sure Remington is going to be worried sick, can I go back to him?”

“Well your hunger for blood is going to be pretty often the first few days”

“Oh, but he will be worried about me. I can’t have my Popeye worrying over his Olive Oyl”

Roman looked at this man’s expression and saw nothing but concern for his… oh. Remington is not just a roommate, but he still knew how hard it was to deter away from the humans. “But the risk”

“I assure you Remington would never get hurt by me”

“Alright if you insist”

They then departed ways. Roman gave the address of the shared apartment in case Emile needed a safe place. 

Roman then in the dark night sped off to the apartment. The apartment was on the third floor, and when he turned the key and went in, you could tell that Virgil and Roman lived there. On one side of the apartment there was red and gold everything, and pictures and paintings lined up on the walls. Some of them the times when he was a prince and others when he went to Coney Island with Virgil and got a picture with him. The other side had paintings too but they much darker. There was gray and black everywhere on the side that belonged to Virgil. But Roman didn’t have much more time to look around the apartment since he was then attacked into a hug by his partner. 

“Where in the world have you been?!” Virgil screams, still clutching onto Roman tightly.

“The movie is only an hour and 28 minutes and you were gone much longer than that, I thought something happened to you”

“Well… nothing happened to me my dark and gloomy knight but Virgil I have some news for you”

“And what’s that?”

“There’s at least two other vampires in town”

“How”

“Well a vampire attacked Emile and I knew it could not have been you”

“Roman…. Did you turn Emile into a vampire?”

Roman then looked down at the ground. 

“Yes but I had no choice. I could not let him die when I had a chance to save him! He wanted to be a therapist and 26 is way too young to die!”

Virgil then broke from the hug and glared at Roman.

“Yeah trust me I know Roman, 25 was even younger”

“Oh my god I didn’t mean-“ Roman stammered out.

“I know you didn’t but you sometimes seem to forget that you’ll always look 4 years older despite me being chronologically older but that’s beside the point. The point is, where is Emile now? He surely can’t be trusted around humans”

“At his place, I’m assuming”

“With his human roommate?”

“Yes”

“Roman you’re a twit!”

“He said he would have it under control”

“But that doesn’t mean he does”

Emile then walked in and was surprised to see Remington at the door waiting. 

“Hello there, what’s up with the blood and pink eyes dear?” Remington asks.

“Well boy do I get something to tell you” Emile states.

“You’re a vampire?” Remington questions with a smirk.

“I’m a vamp- wait did you just”

“I mean the fangs are a dead giveaway darling” Remington says as he then puts his pointer finger on one of Emile’s sharp canines.

“How could you possibly have known that?”

“Let’s just say you meet many characters when you’re at a coffee shop”

“Remington… you’re not mad?”

“Oh heavens no! I could never be mad! This is simply a blast! You have to convert me right now!!” 

“Uh Remington, why would you want me to do that?”

“Because then that way I can be with you forever!”

“But then you’ll be dead forever”

“So?”

“Well alright then, I got to warn you it really burns!”

“Well that’s a price I’m willing to pay!”

Emile then bites down on the neck of Remington. Emile then bite his arm and lets Remy take some of the blood, Remington then faints.

But it’s there that Emile sees the start of his vampirism beginning. Remington’s Italian skin just slightly pales but still gives off the appearance of a tan. His canines then grew sharp, sharper than Emile’s. It took a moment or two before Remy’s once dark brown eyes shot opened to reveal blue-gray ones. 

The first thing that Remington does is hugs Emile with his newfound strength. It gets a yelp out of Emile, so Remington backs off.

“You beautiful man you! I feel invincible!” 

“Well I think we should probably go to this address that Roman gave me”

“Sounds like a plan, also let’s call me Remy now, since you know, now that I am dead might as well shorten my name”

So off Emile and Reming- Remy went to the location that Roman gave Emile. 

They went to the third floor and Emile knocked on the door a little too hard he had to admit.  
There was a sound of scuffle behind the door before they were greeted by the much darker in clothing appearance Virgil. Virgil’s eyes widen over seeing not only the new pink eyes but the glowing gray-blue ones of Remy. Virgil grabs both then shuts the door. 

“Well we sure have a lot to talk about, don’t we boys?” Virgil says. 

“ROMAN!” Virgil then screams.

“Virgil I’m right here! What’s the matter?” Virgil then gestures over to the two new vampires before slapping Roman across the head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Roman says he rubs the place that Virgil slapped.

Virgil then points with his purple eyes in the direction of Remington.

Roman already knew about Emile but when he looked closer at Remington, he saw differences in his typical appearance that had Roman conclude that-

“Emile you…. You…. Turned..”

“Greetings Prince Roman, looking quite snazzy, also I go by Remy now!” Remy interrupts, pointing at the self portrait of Roman in his crown and royal clothing just a few weeks short of his converting. Roman blushes but then focuses on Emile.

“Alright but Emile…. Why did you convert him?” Roman asks.

“Oh trust that was all on me! I wanted this! I mean being with Emile tops everything”

“Awww” Emile coos before Remy places a kiss on his slightly shorter partner. 

Virgil then scoffs before saying “As sickening sweet that was, Remy have you eaten at all because your eyes are practically the glow of the sun”

“Uhhh… no?”

Virgil huffs then goes to the fridge in the kitchen area and gets two glass jars of a red liquid assuming it to be blood. He then hands them over to Remy which Remy gulps them down and the glow goes away. 

“Well since you’re here, my dear Emile mind telling us who attacked you?” Roman asks.

“Well I didn’t see much of the figure all I saw were the glow of their eyes. I wanted to say they were a red-orange but maybe yellow? They almost looked like a snake’s in at least one of them”

Virgil knew who matched that description.

Deceit.

Deceit was in America, and possibly Logan too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Emile are now vampires! I mean really this is a vampire AU so if I introduce them before modern times expect them to turn into one! Also next chapter we will be getting back to Logan, Remus, and Deceit. But the now 4 others will be there too. Next chapter is time skip galore but not to worry, I'll still be saying what they gotten up to! I think it's still going to be a few more chapters but we are getting really close to Patton! Anyways see y'all (hopefully) next Sunday! Also I love all my little easter eggs and 30's slang I have in here! Can you spot them all?


	11. A Time Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we find out what happens to the 7 Vampire Men as they go through time in each of their groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy is this a big chapter! Almost 4,000 words! But I feel like cutting it off here was deemed appropriate. Ok so I don't want to spoil too much but here are chapter warnings as always spoiler and non spoiler ones
> 
> Non spoiler- talk of draining humans, talk of blood, talk of death, and some angst.  
*SPOILER*  
Remus, talk of decomposing, discussion of jack the ripper
> 
> I think that's about it! Let me know I need to add anymore! And enjoy!

Virgil visibly paled more than he already was. His eyes widened and it seemed like everything around him disappeared, leaving just him behind. He could hear a voice calling out his name, but he could not find his voice to respond. If Deceit was in America, how has be here and how could he have known Emile was connected to Roman? Was Logan even with him? Because if he was, surely he would’ve been to a stop to an attack on a human.

“V, you need to calm down” the soft soothing voice of Roman said. He looked up at Roman’s beautiful red eyes and just focused on him.

That was when he calmed down enough. When he was calm, the tension in everyone’s shoulders ceased as well, a sign that he let some of his special ability out during his panic. Once his mind was clear of fear and panic, he decided to ask Emile some questions to see if it truly was Deceit. 

“Emile, I know it’s not a grand time to have remember your attack, but do you remember seeing any nearby animals? And did this individual wear a hat by any chance?”

Emile looked up at the ceiling clearly trying to remember before saying “I just saw the typical rats behind the movie theaters and no they were not wearing a hat”

Virgil let out a sigh of relief. So it could not have been Deceit.

But if it’s not Logan or Deceit, who attacked Emile?

~~~

Time then passed by quickly for the four individuals after that. In 1942, they finally decided it was best to move in order to throw off the suspicion that none of them were aging. Emile insisted that he get his doctorate first in New York City, so they complied and let him get that first. They were all ecstatic when Emile got that doctorate especially Remy who would not stop calling Emile various Doctor Themed nicknames.

The place the 4 of them moved to was Virginia. Even though it was a little too sunny for their likings, it was also so bipolar in certain months that an umbrella made sense. The two couples moved into apartments side by side for a good ten years before it was time once again. Gone were the times of suits being the normal and being in Virginia and in were times of the jackets and being in North Carolina. Remy immediately took liking to the fashions of the 50s especially to the black leather jacket. He would never take it off along with his new sunglasses and white shirt underneath that leather jacket. Roman took liking to letterman jackets so he would be constantly sighted wearing a red one. Virgil fell in love with the two tone Ricky jacket- the colors being a black and a very dark purple. The only one that refused to change his style was Emile- still wearing those sweater vests but at least now it was not patterned. In 1955, Emile found out something about himself. 

Roman and Emile were once again in the movie theater, this time watching Lady and The Tramp for the fourth time. As they were getting up, Emile rested his hand on Roman’s shoulder and that’s when it happened. 

The world went white. 

_Emile’s eyes adjusted to the brightness before being greeted by a person poking him in the ribcage._

_“Ow!” He said but it was not his voice that said that, it was someone else’s, someone who sounded very young._

_He then looked closer to notice that the person he was seeing was Roman and looked to be about eight years old. Or at least someone that looked awfully like Roman except this Roman had a white streak in his hair. This Roman lookalike then poked the ribcage of whoever’s eyes he was seeing through._

_"I said ow Remus! If I’ve said ‘ow’ the past dozen times, it means it hurts!” the little boy whose eyes he was seeing through screamed._

_The now named Remus just giggles. _

_“Sorry Roman! You know I am just playing!”_

_Little Roman then huffs. _

_“How about we play Knights?” Remus says to try to get the other to not be mad._

_Little Roman then uncrosses his arms and says “Fine! But I get to have the play sword!” _

_“Deal and I get the mace! And we can be on the same side since we always stick together!” Remus replies. _

_“Well then whose the enemy!”_

_“Why Mr. Bird of course!”_

_“Oh right! He has always been so mean to you!”_

_“Uh-huh! Now let’s go get him!”_

_Roman then paused as Remus started to run away, which Remus took notice of after a few seconds._

_“Brother?” Remus questions._

_“You’ll always like me, right? We won’t be like father and Uncle right?”_

_“Of course not! You’re stuck with me until we die and even then we’ll sit side by side in the graves as we slowly decompose and then turn into skeletons!” _

_“Remus that’s not a nice thing to talk about! Think about Mummy and Dad’s reputation!”_

_Remus looks down on the ground before with a slight tear forming in his eyes states, “Sorry I don’t mean to do it on purpose”_

_Roman then sprints over to his brother and hugs him tightly, “Hey I don’t mind it! You can talk about whatever you want with me! I just don’t want you to get in trouble!”_

_Remus perks up at that before then telling his brother, “I love you Roman!”_

_Roman then smiles before saying “I love you too!”_

_They then break away from the hug._

_“Now let’s go get Mr. Bird!” Says Remus._

_Roman and Remus then go chasing after the bird, both giggling whilst doing so as the world then turns white once again for Emile. _

The world focuses again, and Emile is then back in the environment he once was in. It was the movie theater but instead of the beforehand Roman smiling, Roman was staring at him wide-eyed. 

“Roman?” Emile questioned.

“Emile, what in the bloody hell was that?” Roman asked.

“I don’t know! I just touched your shoulder then the world went white and then next thing I knew I’m-“

“Viewing my past memories of me and my brother when we were kids?” Roman replies. 

Emile nods. 

“We need to go back to Virgil and I’s apartment”

“Why?”

“Because my dear lad, I think you just unlocked your special ability” 

Emile nods before the two of them speed off then get inside the apartment all in only a few seconds. 

Virgil was sitting on the couch watching I Love Lucy whenever the two of them arrived. It scared Virgil so he fell out of his seat before looking up at the two of them.

“Care to explain the dramatic entrance?” Virgil questioned them.

Roman then nudges Emile to touch the shoulder of Virgil’s. 

“I’m sorry Virgil”

“For what?”

“This” Emile then places his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and the world goes white. 

_The world refocused and then Emile through Virgil’s eyes were looking at what appeared to be a bird. He himself being around the same size. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the bird was a crow and had navy blue eyes. _

_“You have to be making a stuffed bird laugh Logan! You’re telling me you’ve never once celebrated Christmas?” Virgil spoke without opening his mouth._

_“When I was still a human, the holiday was very frowned on being celebrated, hence why we never once celebrated since your turning” The crow dubbed Logan replied into Virgil’s mind._

_“Well I did not know that was the reason! We will then change that before the next Christmas then!”_

_“I suppose that could be arranged”_

_Another voice then interrupts their conversation, he too not opening his mouth._

_“Gentlemen, the human perished therefore we can drink from him” On the ground below was a man with some blonde hair sticking out of a top hat staring up at the two of them. The left side of his face being covered in snake scales and the left eye being a yellow snake one. _

_The two of them were then on the ground, and the crow transformed into a man with slicked back black hair and glasses. _

_“Thank you Deceit” Logan says out before then drinking from the human. _

_Then it became Virgil’s turn but before Virgil bit down, he heard a strong **NO** before Emile’s world went white again. _

The world was then back to normal. 

But unlike Roman who was just shocked, Virgil pinned Emile against the wall. 

Emile yelped as the grip got stronger. 

Virgil’s eyes glowed the brightest purple he ever seen in his life. 

“WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?”

“I didn’t mean-“ Emile tries to answer as the grip gets even stronger but then Roman separates the two. 

That breaks Virgil out of his anger and his eyes return to normal to their normal violet. He then gasps before stammering

“Oh god Emile- I’m sorry I didn’t m-mean- I just got a-angry”

Roman then enveloped his partner into his arms while running his hand through Virgil’s hair as Virgil gently cried. 

“I didn’t get to celebrate with him- I left before we could-“

“You got yourself out of the situation, I’m sure Logan would understand Love” said Roman.

“But what did you just do Emile? How did you see my memories?” asked Virgil. 

“He showed me a time when Remus and I were playing out in the garden so he saw my memories too” said Roman.

“So what’s my special ability then?” Emile asked the duo. 

“I think you can view past memories, Emile” Virgil replied

“Oh well golly! That’ll be helpful for my job then!”

That did get a giggle out of Roman while Virgil just gave a small smile. 

Then the time passed into the 60s and once again both the location and clothing styles changed. They were now in South Carolina, and Virgil and Roman retired out of the attire the 50s brought. Remy and Emile elected not to. However, Virgil was now wearing a black button up shirt and plaid purple pants, while Roman wore the same thing in red.

Emile in that time period learned how to control his special ability and realized if he concentrated enough, he could view memories without the person knowing, not even having to touch the other person. Remy however was getting quite bummed that he yet to figure out exactly what his special ability was. They found out that both Emile and Remy could turn into vampire bats too, but Remy’s special ability decided to not make itself known. Until 1967.

Remy for once in 30 years had his sunglasses off and was looking at the other 3 as they talked about which Beatle was the hottest. They were laughing in the apartment as they were playfully arguing but as he looked over towards Virgil, for whatever reason Virgil _yawned_ which should be impossible. But then next thing they knew, Virgil was slowly blinking before then falling asleep on the couch. All 3 of them were quite confused, and Remy hoped Virgil would wake up soon and as soon as that thought was produced, Virgil’s eyes started to open. Virgil looked around very confused, before then looking at Remy.

“Can someone explain to me why I just fell asleep?” Virgil asked.

“Well V, what was the last thing you remembered?” Roman asked.

Virgil furrowed his brow before saying “Well I was looking at Remy, but his eyes looked weird, they were glossy and that’s when I felt sleepy, then I went to sleep apparently”

Emile and Roman then looked at Remy. Remy was just as confused. How could he possibly have done something to Virgil. 

“Hey Remy, look at me?” Emile questioned and Remy did. Emile was standing up near the couch in the apartment but as Remy kept looking at him, Emile got very drowsy before falling back into the couch, and started to slightly snore. Remy then wished Emile would wake up too and once again once the thought was produced, Emile woke up.

“Wait… are you telling me my special ability is I can put things to sleep and wake them up?! That’s it! But that’s not useful! Or fun!”  
He pointed at Virgil “Like you get to project fears”

Then pointed at Roman “you get to make illusions”

Then pointed at Emile “and you get to view memories!”

He then crossed his arms, “And all I get is to put people to sleep and wake them up!! Totally boring! And I can’t even use it on myself”

“Hey it could be useful honey!” Emile stated.

“How?” Remy questioned.

“Maybe you can knock out animals! How marvelous! That’ll be a nice one to have for sure!” Roman stated.

“But isn’t it kind of useless for us?” Remy questioned

“Well if we have conflicts, maybe you can use it then?” Virgil questioned with a slight smirk.

“Oh I suppose you’re right. Alright I’ll allow the boring power for now” 

Everyone then smiled at him.

After that, nothing too eventful happened after that. Remy realized he could also just confuse people and put them in a daze, it was useful when people started to suspect his vampirism. In the 70s, Roman really loved the ascots and was constantly seen wearing one. Remy dressed in chest high pants and a flowery top and ditched his precious leather jacket… for now. Emile still ever the dork, was wearing his sweater vest but at least his tie was flowery. Virgil however wore full hippie gear clad in purple which Roman repeatably said was mega hot. 

They decided to live in Texas for that decade just so Remy could wear cowboy boots and see if he could truly rock those cowboy boots. Which it turned out Remy could not. 

But they decided to just move to Houston in the 1980s since it had much more rainy days than Dallas due to being so close to water. The rodeo was fun in Houston when it came around so they mostly stayed for that. What a sight though was it to watch the former British Prince from the 1800s watching something so southern the first time. Honestly to any outsider the sight of two men in punk attire, one in a red letterman, and another in just a sweater vest watching hot men riding bulls might have made anyone think there was no way they knew each other. 

Then the 90s happened and that’s when Virgil thrived, grunge was totally something that Virgil adapted into while the other 3 remained the same except Remy who brought back his 50s attire due to him just liking that one the most. They left during that decade to go to Georgia.

Then the 2000s hit and Virgil almost squealed when he found a baggy coat to put over his all black attire, it was plaid and he would never been seen without it. Roman liked to wear tank tops during that decade, and Remy was ecstatic over the relative new company called Starbucks. He would be caught at the local Starbucks as soon as it opened, always get what the special was for that day. Then the 4 of them decided to retire in a sense and like all elders, they went to Florida, but boy would they would be pleased and regret that decision. 

Meanwhile up until 1939, Remus and Deceit were still in London. Remus and Deceit had planned to leave for the United States in America back in 1874 but they were simply having too much fun killing and trying to convert humans especially Remus. Remus had decided to go through a phase that Deceit referred to as the “Jack the Ripper phase”. Why Remus decided to waste all that blood and chose the name Jack and even write to the newspaper about his crimes is a question that only Remus himself would know. But as long as it did not stop their nightly hunts and make out sessions, Deceit saw no harm in it. He was relieved though when Remus stopped after only a month since the police were getting a little too close to his liking. Remus would get especially sad on his birthday though. So on those days, Deceit would let him do whatever Remus’s heart desired which most of the time involved some form of intimacy. Time went fast after that, and they found themselves stuck in the middle of the world war. That duration of time was simply dreadful, they had to hide in the woods in order to find humans, but luckily there was an increase of humans in the woods so they did not starve. Then World War Two was getting talked about and since they knew America did not want to participate, that’s when Deceit and Remus arrived in the United States in 1939, right before the start of it in Europe. Now it was just a matter of finding the 3 vampiric idiots that did not know how good life with draining humans would be.

The 1940s when they were not being intimate with one another, Remus and Deceit were trying to locate Logan, Roman, and Virgil. They started in New York but surely they would not been that idiotic to stay there that long. So Remus would sometimes put on an illusion of being a cop, see if there were any files on those 3 then would go to the next city. They both did not change their styles since they did not see a desire to blend in with the society. But when it called for it, they did tone down the old fashions of their outfits. But most often they searching files in each police station by Deceit turning in a snake, slithering into the airduct then after transforming back in himself, then let his raccoon search the police record files. 

The 1950s for Deceit and Remus was just chaos personified. Apparently every police station in the state of North Carolina had a green-eyed Racoon and yellow snake problem. Remus decided to wear a green letterman in this decade to 

“Spite my dork of a brother to show I could rock this outfit much better (they found photographic of Roman and Virgil in this state), also do you want to know what dork means?”

“No Remusss, I only it probably hasss to do with-“

“Our intimate bits! Yep!”

Deceit would roll his eyes but then kiss Remus on the cheek anyways.

They did find files on a Remy Rocco and a Dr Emile Picani often with Roman and Virgil. But they decided to focus more on finding Logan. Since he was the only one to know about Remus being alive. They went to Maryland in the 60s, Georgia in the 70s, North Carolina in the 80s, South Carolina in the 90s, Texas in the 2000s, but then finally made it to the state they knew all of them were at due to records and photographic evidence. Remus and Deceit were all about these nifty things called Security cameras. That was how they were able to locate exactly which coffee shop one of the assumed vampires went to every morning. But they still had difficulties exactly were Logan was in Florida. They knew he was in Florida but exactly where in Florida was still a mystery. Since apparently Logan was very good at hiding which annoyed them to no end.

It was true that Logan was good at hiding. Logan had been searching throughout the states for even the slightest hint of Virgil and Roman’s whereabouts starting in 1874. Logan went to Virgil’s cousin in Pennsylvania and read her mind to try to figure out anything, but it was a figurative dead end. He then went back to New York thinking that he was hearing Virgil’s thoughts, but the thoughts were so faint he was not entirely sure if he was truly hearing Virgil’s thoughts over another beings. He decided while searching throughout the states to pick up a few degrees. There was a brief period where he did have to hide in order to avoid the draft in the 20s and 40s but the name he put down was a 60 year old matching the same name so he was able to get away from both wars. But Logan just enjoyed getting all the degrees a little too much so he ended up getting rather distracted from the reason he was traveling from place to place in the first place. He looked on the older side of the typical college student, but he did not mind. I mean as long as he got his doctorate eventually. He never got to go to college so to go to many as he liked and obtain new knowledge was a plus. 

The 1940s were not eventful for Logan, except he did cut his long hair into a short more slicked back fashion like the men of that time period. Logan said good riddance to that ponytail he had for so long and he was very glad to have seen it gone. The books he read in that decade were For Whom the Bell Tolls and 1984.

The 1950s for Logan was when he got his doctorate in history in Maryland. After all, he was there for a lot of it. His style turned into suspenders underneath a navy blue suit. The reads of that decade were Catcher in The Rye and The Crucible. The Crucible offended Logan greatly and if he was not too frightened of exposing his vampirism, would’ve located the author and given him a piece of his mind. Since that was not at all how the trials for those girls went. Well some of them at least since Logan did not get to see the last 2.

The 1960s he didn’t change his style much except a navy blue button up and suspenders over a suit jacket since he was in that decade a history professor in North Carolina. The books of that decade he read were to Kill a Mockingbird and The Godfather. 

The 1970s, he ditched the suit and just a navy blue button up with a tie and black slacks, that was the last time he changed his style. The books of that decade were the Shining and surprisingly Sophie’s choice while he was being a lawyer in Alabama. 

The 80s were just all Stephen King books as he was a librarian in South Carolina. 

The 90s were The Giver, Good Omens, and Harry Potter and The Philosopher’s Stone while he was still a librarian but in Georgia.

The 2000s were when he thought it best to go to Florida, he heard about how sunny it was but it just seemed right. He continued being a librarian in the Floridan Library but in 2008, his life changed for the better he supposed. 

There was a man with glasses that walked in with a giant smile on his face, that was just so cute to Logan. He walked up to the helpdesk, rang the little bell which Logan answered. 

Still with that smile on his face, he asked Logan

“Hey there kiddo, mind helping me find this nifty book called Twilight for my twin Thomas? He doesn’t have a library card but I do, so I’ll check it out for him. But anyways, could me direct that way?”  
Logan rolled his eyes over the fact that the twin wanted the inaccurate Twilight but he would help this man anyways. 

As they walked to the section, the man decided to strike up a conversation with Logan starting off with 

“So what’s your name?”

“Logan”

“Last name?”

“Barry”

“Well then Logan Barry, it’s Barry nice to meet you! I’m Patton Sanders!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots to unpack here, huh? I agree, we find out what happened in each group, like the special abilities of Emile and Remy and their animal forms! But now they are all in Florida! Also! FINALLY Patton makes his way into the story! Now does it make sense why I was holding off of him, I hope no one would notice considering that no one had the last name Sanders! But yeah in my story he's the twin of Thomas! But Thomas isn't going to be super important in this story! Next chapter will be all about Patton and Logan and maybe the others too, we shall see;) Also apparently there might be a new sanders sides video this upcoming week and I could not be more excited! Also happy belated birthday to the snake boi!


	12. Patton's first encounter with Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Sanders meets the local librarian Logan, will things continue with them or will it just be a strictly professional relationship? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! I hope you enjoy puns because there's a bunch of them in this chapter!  
I get to finally write puns and Patton, so gosh darn it you are getting a lot of it! Also I bash a lot on Twilight in this chapter but I promise it's out of love! It's Logan that hates it! Also I do introduce an oc in this chapter but it's not a person that's oc, it's an animal but I couldn't resist!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter- mentions of turning, mentions of blood and draining  
*spoiler warnings  
Remus (very briefly at the end)

**2008**  
Patton Sanders was 20 years old and was so excited to be going to the local college to become a Marine Biologist. Even though he loved Cats and Dogs dearly, he just couldn’t stray away from the cute sea creatures plus he was right next to the ocean where a lot of them were at.

But his current mission was to go to the library to get the book that his brother requested of him. He heard the little bell jingle that always informed when someone came into the establishment. Not really knowing where the Twilight books would be, he sashayed over to the help desk and rang the little bell that had a sign next to it that said “Please ring me if you need help”. It seemed like it only took a second before there stood a man with slicked back black hair and glasses, looking intently at him, clearly waiting to be prompted so he would assist with Patton’s needs. 

“Hey there kiddo, mind helping me find this nifty book called Twilight for my twin Thomas? He doesn’t have a library card but I do, so I’ll check it out for him. But anyways, could me direct that way?” He asked.

The man rolled his eyes but then went out from behind from the help desk and gestured him towards the section.

As they walked to the section, Patton decided to strike up a conversation quietly of course since this was a library. 

“So what’s your name?”

“Logan”

“Last name?”

“Barry”

“Well then Logan Barry, it’s Barry nice to meet you! I’m Patton Sanders!” he beamed back at this now dubbed Logan.

Logan then piped up without a prompt, “I do not see the appeal of Twilight at all”

“Oh?”

“There are just many things wrong with it. Like the sparkling. Why would they be sparkly in the sunlight, that’s not practical”

“Could you say it drives you batty?”

“There are no bats in twilight”

“Not true! There’s baseball bats!”

Logan did a pout before stating, “I suppose you are correct”

Patton giggled before saying “Well I think it’s silly how they sparkle too, I mean it would be a dead giveaway! They should use umbrellas or something instead!”

Logan smiled slightly and that made Patton’s heart swoon. He was rather cute, Patton did have to admit, Logan’s eyes did widen slightly over that fact though, even though Patton swore he said that in his head. 

Logan cleared his throat before then gesturing to the shelf that was hosting the Twilight books.

“Here you are. Is that all you need help with today?” Logan asked. 

“I think so, thanks kiddo!”

Logan made a confused face. “That is the second time you’ve called me kiddo. I can assure you I am much older than you”

“Oh sorry, I just call everyone kiddo!” he said with a sheepish grin.

“Oh I see, farewell for now Patton, feel free to go the check out line when you’re done” Logan says before walking back to the library desk and plopping down in the seat behind it. 

Patton looked around for another minute or two to see if he could spot anything else, particularly for himself, but nothing seemed to pop out at him. Therefore, he booked it to the desk and checked out the book, still beaming. He really liked this Librarian; he might have to come back tomorrow. 

After the smooth and fast checkout, he walked over to the nearby apartment of his brother, handed the book he just checked out for him, then went to his own apartment just a few blocks away.  
He made it to the apartment and once he put the key in the lock and unlocked it, he was greeted by a big golden retriever slobbering him with kisses. 

“Aw I missed you too Daisy! Not to worry though, I’m here with food!” he said.

He then places down the food bowl and pours the dog food in which Daisy gobbles up very quickly. Patton then gets comfortable, before then putting on the TV to the 5pm news. 

It was a news segment about Starbucks and how it was closing many stores, including their local one. It was slightly drizzling and there was one very distraught man that had sunglasses and a leather jacket on holding an umbrella almost crying about it.

“You just don’t understand, I need coffee girl, and if I don’t get it, I drive my housemates crazy”

“But you understand they’re trying to pull themselves out of this finical crisis, correct?”

“Yeah I know, but I’ve seen over the years this happening before like the stock market crash of 192-“

A hand then goes over the man’s mouth and there was the local therapist also wielding an umbrella in the town. 

“Sorry he’s just upset! Doesn’t know what he’s saying! Anyways thanks for your time and best wishes to Starbucks!” 

That was odd. It was almost like he was going to say 1929.

But Patton put it at the back of his mind while he gingerly put his hands through Daisy’s fur who propped her head onto his lap and wagging her tail very happily.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke it was already 6am. Considering he had a class in under an hour it was time to get up and at them then! Patton dressed into his usual attire of khaki shorts and a blue shirt then made his way out the door to his first class of the day. 

After that class and the two that proceeded after were done, he decided to go by the library once again. 

The bell rung and then he made his way to the desk to see Logan already there reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 

“Hey there!” he exclaimed.

“Dear Newton!” Logan says as he drops his book, clearly spooked from the sudden noise. But Logan relaxed when he saw it was just Patton.  
“Apologies, when I read, I get rather engrossed in the readings”

“Understandable! So got any recommendations for me?”

“Anything but the Crucible”

“Why?”

“It’s inaccurate”

“Oh why do you say that?”

“Because I just know”

“Well then what else then, kiddo?”

“What do you like?”

“Ooo I like animals especially cats!”

“Well it might be a little young for you but I suggest the Warriors Cats series then, I think you would enjoy it”

“Mind directing me there then?”

“Gladly”

As they walked, Patton could not help looking at the slightly taller man and how adorable he was. He seemed like he was old soul who has not interacted with people much or maybe he was just old?

“So Logan what’s your favorite food?”

Logan didn’t answer right away, it took far longer than it should actually, but then he answered.

“I suppose this one jam called Crofter’s, it’s the only jelly I would put in my belly”

“Jam is not my jam but maybe I’ll try it, my favorite foods are cookies”

“I supposed that is to be acceptable” Logan said with a slight British tone on the acceptable part of the sentence.

“Are you British?” Patton questioned.

“I lived a few years in England, but I seem to be growing out of the accent as of late” Logan then stopped which Patton also did. 

“Here’s the warriors’ series, again let me know if you need anything”

“Will do!”

Patton picked up the first book of the series then booked it to the checkout lane.

“A reminder you will need to return that twilight book soon”

“Oh yeah, of course! Hey Logan, do you by any chance have a cell phone number? I would love to get your number! And text you!” 

“Why do you desire another form of communication with me? I’m just the librarian”

Huh maybe Logan didn’t like him.

“Oh I see, um here is my number, my sincere apologies it’s been quite a bit of time since I’ve been courted”

Patton chuckles “It’s alright! Well I’ll text you when I get a chance then!”

“I will be happily awaiting for it, have a nice day Patton”

“You too, Kiddo!”

Logan found himself in awe of this Patton individual, he had never really felt love before, and something figuratively sparked when he thought about Patton Sanders. As he waited for Patton to return those library books, he could not be more excited about the thought of seeing him. 

When Patton did walk into the library, he did a sigh like a schoolgirl in love which he found to be childish, but he did not care. He was even starting to like Patton calling him a kiddo even though he had not been one since the 1670s. 

“Hey Logan, do you like Pizza? My brother sure does, so if you do, I got all the best places” Patton asked.

“As long as it doesn’t have Garlic”, he responded immediately, he still to this day remembered when he his skin felt like it was burning off him. 

“Ok then how about Chinese?”

“That should suffice”

“How about Mamma’s Hunan”

“Sounds perfect, I however, request it be later on in the night, preferably around 8pm”

“Ok I can do that, tomorrow sound good?”

Logan nods then Patton hugs Logan which shocks Logan and Patton retreated immediately when he realized he did that to Logan. 

“Sorry Kiddo, I just got excited”

“It’s quite Alright Patton, it’s just been a while since I’ve gotten human contact”

Patton nods then makes his way out of the door, Logan didn’t even mind the toothy smile he was giving off. 

The Chinese Restaurant date was a success and Logan felt very happy especially since Patton certainly liked him due to him being able to read the thoughts of Patton. Patton even introduced him to his Dog named Daisy when Logan returned Patton home. Surprisingly, the Dog liked him even though most of the time other animals could sense his animal form and did not favor it or maybe Daisy did sense it, but liked birds.

Patton and Logan decided about 6 months into the year, they made it official and became boyfriends. Thomas it seemed was more overjoyed that day than Patton was, and that was saying something.

**2009**  
After about a year, Logan did have to admit it was getting difficult to not reveal his vampirism to Patton. He was sure the kind-hearted individual would not mind he was a blood- sucking creature, but he still feared the rejection that could have a potential of happening. He could tell Patton was getting suspicious though. The fact that unless it was raining, Logan refused to go outside. The unhuman way he was allergic to garlic, but the most damning evidence was that anytime he got a little past his time to feed off the animals again, he knew the glow that was radiating from his eyes was very bright. Patton certainly thought it was just a trick of the light at first, but after one too many tricks of the light, it was obvious something was occurring. 

It was late at night, and they were watching the Twilight movie that Patton insisted on watching for whatever reason. 

“You know what I find weird, Lobug?”

“What?”

“How much they got wrong about vampires!”

“How could you possibly know what vampires are actually like?”

“Well because I did research and there’s a lot that is different from these vampires”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking a-about” Logan stammered out.

“Logan, it’s ok! I just thought you might know!”

“How?”

“Well I googled, and a man as smart as you would’ve googled as well”

Curse that infernal thing google. Might as well tell him now before he googled Logan Barry.

“I do not need to do the google because I am one and know everything about being one”

Patton kissed him on the lips “I knew it! I just had to convince you I think that vampires don’t suck well unless you know..”

“What did you do the google on?”

“Logan Barry and lo and behold you were a lawyer that disappeared in the Salem Witch Trials, plus I found a picture of you in the 1960s at a college! You really haven’t changed your style much, have you?” Patton said before he giggled.

He really is cursing the google, the item of modern technology that he had yet figured out.

“So is this it? Are we no more?” Logan said with a lump in his throat. 

“No silly! I just kissed you! You just don’t have to keep it a secret anymore! Plus, I’m curious what your animal form is!”

“But what about Daisy?” Logan said as he glanced at the sleeping dog on the floor.

“Well she likes you as a vampire, so I’m sure she’ll like whatever your animal form is!”

“Alright, I suppose I’ll shift”

Logan then closed his eyes and thought about being the raven once again. He cawed in a panic when he felt something sniffing and licking him.

“Daisy! Stop licking Logan!” Patton said as he glared at her. She whimpered a bit before then going back to the dog bed she was laying on before. Patton then held out an arm, an indicator that Logan was allowed to perch on his arm. So Logan flew and then placed himself on Patton’s arm. 

“So… can you talk to me at all in this form or am I just going to be guessing what you’re saying, tweety pie?” Patton asked. 

_I can’t talk out loud but I can talk to you in your mind in this form._

Patton’s eyes widened as he stared into Logan’s eyes. 

_ **Can all Vampires do that, or just you the one I caw-l my boyfriend?”** _

_Only I can, I am the only one capable of reading minds and transferring my thoughts into others, now please place me down so I can talk to you without having to use my special ability._

Patton then did as was asked and placed Logan onto the seat cushion next to him, and Logan then transformed back into his human form. The first thing Patton did was kiss Logan very intensely which Logan gladly returned. 

“So you’re telling me that’s how you knew what I wanted for Valentine’s and all those times I thought I said it in my head, it was because I really did say it in my head?” Patton asked.

Logan nodded his head. 

All Patton wondered is how Logan was getting blood and quite frankly how old was Logan. Also would he now turn Patton because he knew?

“I am obtaining blood from the animals in the nearby forest when my eyes start to slightly glow. To answer your question, I was 28 when I was turned but in total, I am 344 years old. Also I will not then you unless you want me to, but if you do desire this horrible curse, I would suggest maybe a few more years. Since you will desire to look more like an adult, not a just barely 21-year-old. You also have a twin, and it would be quite suspicious if you looked 21 while he looked 27 for example” 

Logan then also explained all the side effects of being a vampire and that seemed for now to turn Patton away from being one. He also explained that none of the animal forms had been the same of fellow vampires he met, along with special abilities. But for now, they would be content of just dating, one human and one vampire.

**2015**  
It was 2015 when Patton decided that 27 was the perfect age to look like when he was to get turned. Logan complied since he would do whatever his boyfriend desire, so a few days after Patton’s 27th birthday, he turned him. 

It was odd to drink from a human even if it was for a purpose once again. But luckily this would be the only time. When Patton awoke, his eyes surprisingly had turned to a pale blue instead of brown like they thought. They immediately went after some of the raccoons that resided in the nearby forest. However, there was one racoon that certainly didn’t like that notion. 

That raccoon did something normal raccoons would not be capable of doing and that was transform into a human.

“Lo-Lo! Is that you?” the once racoon asked.

Logan paled, there was only one individual that called him that. 

_Remus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil cutting it here but if I continued it would turn into a giant chapter! Also fun fact in 2008 starbucks had to close a lot of its stores so therefore of course Remy would be upset and crying about it on the news! Also no promises, but I might be posting before Sunday again because I had to split up this chapter! But again we shall see! Also I think we will be getting a new sanders sides video this week and oh my goodness does that make me excited! Also this was the last ship to be introduced! So now everyone I want together is together! Anyways see you all either later in the week or if not then, then for sure Sunday! Also thank you all for your support on this fic! It really motivates me to continue!


	13. Patton's first encounter with other vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in the forest leads to some revelations. How will Logan take it? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I told you I might post a chapter before my usual Sunday posting! So here I am posting it! This chapter gets real good!
> 
> Only a few warnings!
> 
> Warnings- cursing and talks of draining humans and animals.

Patton found himself face to face with a green-eyed mustached man. The man had a dangerous smile and gleam in his eyes as he scanned Patton up and down. The dangerous smile and gleam dissipated a bit after the scan. The man then pouted.

“For fuck’s sake! It seems like I never get to have any fun! You’re already a vampire!” said this man. 

The man then proceeded into sitting on a log, picking up a stick, and then chewing on it.

Patton then felt something touching his foot. He thought it to be a stick or something of that sort, so he bent down to brush it off, but it was not a stick at all. It was a yellow snake slowly going up his leg. The yellow snake was flicking his tongue in and out, clearly trying to determine what Patton was. The flicking then ceased, and the snake then went over to other man on the log. The man already on the log gave a few pats to the snake’s head with one hand while the other still held the stick the man was attempting to eat. The snake once in a comfortable position, shifted into a human. This human looked from different from the other. Besides the black bowler hat and cape, there was another glaring difference. That being the left side of his face were covered in snake scales.

The scaly faced one brushed the dust off his shoulders before looking at Patton and saying “Pity, I would’ve liked a sssnack” the scaly faced one then turned towards Logan, “sssso Logan nice to ssssee you again, who’s this you’ve turned?”

Patton gulped but he then found his voice to reply with, “I’m Patton”. 

“Well greetingsss Patton, I’m Deceit, and the one next to me chewing on a stick is the ever-loyal Prince Remus. I’m ssssure Logan hasss told you all about usss” the man hissed.

Patton shook his head and this Deceit raised an eyebrow over that. 

“Hmm pity, I’m quite fassnicating, I mean your dear Logan here wouldn’t be here if not for me”

“Inaccurate, unless it actually was you that converted me” Logan chimed in.

“Oh right, my apologiesss, how could I remember? It is not as if though, you would say it a lot Logan. Although I am the firssst vampire, so that means you were converted by one of my accidental convertings, but detailsss am I right? Ssso Patton have you gotten a tassste of a human yet?” Deceit questioned with a overly sarcastic tone. 

“Well considering I left the clan due to you two’s dependence on human, no I have not subjected Patton to humans, only Racoons” Logan said with clenched teeth.

Patton felt a new wave of angriness that he believed to have come from Remus considering Remus stopped chewing on the stick, crossed his arms and then yelled, “I see how it is Nerdy Wolverine! Pick on me and my friends!” 

“Remussss, they’re totally your friends, friends run away from each other, right Logan?” Deceit said with a smirk.

Logan then scoffed, “Trust me Remus that was not my intention, it was simply to fill my thirst”

All Remus did was a little _hmph_ as he looked away from Logan, arms still crossed.

Deceit and Logan continued to glare at each other, before Patton knew he needed to get rid of all this angriness he was somehow feeling.   
“Come on guys, how about we slither away from the hostility!”

Logan rolled his eyes at the pun that Patton said, but continued the glaring. 

It was Deceit that broke the silence, but not the glare with “Quite right Patton, how about we kiss and just make up?”

Remus liked that notion as he uncrossed his arms, and kissed Deceit on the cheek, which did cause a slight blush on Deceit before Deceit continued with, “Sssee! That wasss sssssso hard!”

Logan then snapped back, “Is there a valid reason of why you two are in Florida? You know I won’t come back unless you’ve given up on humans, and considering both of you looked at my boyfriend like he was a meal before you realized you couldn’t drain him, I doubt you’ve done that”

Remus then sped over to Patton before uttering “Oooo he’s your boyfriend? Ooo didn’t know anyone could into Logan Barry’s pants! You must tell me the secret of how you did it Patton! I was convinced he didn’t have a heart!” Logan then exhaled through his nostrils clearly enraged since it took effort to use lungs when you’re a vampire. Remus then backed away from Patton, more than likely getting threatened by Logan inside his mind. 

Remus then continued speaking as he told Logan and Patton

“Well get this dorks, it’s not just you that’s in Florida! Turns out my bother of a brother and his guard are in Florida too!”

Patton then felt a pang of pure shock, still not sure as to how he’s feeling it, as Logan stood there wide-eyed, for once in his life, at a loss for words.

Deceit then took over for the next part of the story. 

“Ssssomehow all five of you, well I guessss now sssix, all somehow ended up in the sssame place. Remuss and I found records of both you and the other group all being in Florida. For the past ten yearsss, we had been looking for you lot”

Six? But Logan said there were only two others besides the two in front of him.

“Well I’m guessing you have greeted them, considering you’re out in the forest without being accompanied by them” Logan quipped.

Remus cackled before saying “Oh trust me Count Dorkula, we’ve tried a bunch of times, but we never seem to get too close, Florida is much bigger than we thought” 

Deceit chimed in with “Yessss, it’s been quite annoying going from place to place trying to figure out where exactly the four of them are, they alwaysss change addressesss every other year it ssseems like, but I am more than happy to give the mosssst recent one, if you sssso dessssire”

Patton looked at Logan and could just see those gears turning in his head trying to figure out what to do.

“There’s a catch isn’t there? It always is with you”

“Aww you read my mind, yessss the catch is you have to drain a human” Deceit said with an evil grin. Remus giggled, clearly delighted in that catch.

“Well then I deduce that Patton and I will have to obtain the information at a different establishment then. Goodbye Deceit and Remus feel free to find me when you’ve given up on draining humans” Logan pronounces before then holding out a hand to Patton, an indication, they were going to leave. 

“Uhhh nice to meet the both of you?” Patton said with a slightly higher pitch than usual before grabbing Logan’s hand. As they began to speed off, Patton looked behind himself one last time and the last thing he saw before he faced forward again, was the other two waving, as they too disappeared into the forest.

~~~

It was only a few moments before Logan and Patton arrived into their now shared apartment, instantly being smothered in kisses by the now elder dog Daisy. 

The apartment still screamed Patton with the many cat and dog items that was scattered throughout it, the only key difference was the 5 bookshelves that Logan had brought with him along with the many star maps that lined the walls.

Logan slumped into the couch and just sat there, staring at the turned off TV that sat directly in front of the couch. 

Patton plopped himself down on the couch next to Logan. Patton grabbed Logan’s hand, then used his other hand to move Logan’s face towards his direction so they could look directly at each other. He then questioned “You ok, Lobug?”

“I am not feeling very optimal at the moment, after all this time, they ended up in the same location as myself, the chances of that happening are infinitesimal”

“But now we can find them! You can be reunited!”

“I suppose we could do that, also Patton?”

“Yes?”

“I believe you’re an empath”

“Oh, why do you think that?”

“Well I was reading your mind accidentally during my state of distress in finding out that Virgil was in the same vicinity of me, when I could hear you thinking about how you weren’t feeling just your emotions”

“Well Thom-a-long-ding-dong did always say I had a big heart!”

“I wouldn’t expect anyone else to have as perfect as a special ability as you sweetheart” Logan responded before giving Patton a kiss lips that made Patton blush.

~~~

A few days into November, in particular Logan’s birthday, Patton found himself at the supermarket next to the Starbucks, buying an assortment of Crofter’s jams since that was the only thing human Logan seemed to eat. While in the checkout line, Patton felt an intense feeling of despair come over him. He quickly handed over the money to the cashier, got his change, then began to locate exactly where that feeling was coming from. It turned out to be coming from next door, in the Starbucks that got reopened a few years ago. He heard a bell jingle; Patton took a note it did sound slightly higher in pitch than the library one. But that was not the reason he went in here. It was to find the human who was feeling despair. There was no one in the line except one man that had on a leather jacket and for whatever reason sunglasses on inside at the cash register. 

The man was clearly distraught as he exclaimed, “What do you mean you are no longer selling the pumpkin spice latte?! I’ll drive my roommates crazy without it!” 

The blonde haired barista then stated “I’m sorry sir, but the pumpkin spice latte was a seasonal drink. You are more than welcome to have any of our other beverages!”

That did not Please the man at well, but before the man began to speak once again, a man in a sweater vest and pink tie with pale pink hair and glasses then went over to the other man and rested his hand on his shoulder. 

“Remington, how about you just get your other usual instead?” He asked.

“Fine! But it won’t be the same! A venti caramel frappe please”

The barista then asked “Alright coming right up, name?”

“Remy”

The barista nodded then as she begun to make the drink as the two men walked over and sat at a table with two others. One had an oversized black hoodie with purple plaid patches stitched into it while the other one had on a sweater with some sort of crest on it. The sweater wearing one caught his attention the most. Since the more he looked at that one, Patton observed that he looked awfully familiar to the green-eyed vampire he saw a few months prior. 

Patton decided to order a coffee. Once he was done with that, he sat at a table right next to the four men, placed the bag of Crofter’s in the seat next to him, then just listened. 

“Do you know what today is?” The hoodie wearing one said. 

“The day I don’t get my pumpkin spice latte?” Remy said.

The hoodie rolled his eyes but then said “Yes Remy today is the day you don’t get your pumpkin spice latte, but I was talking about how today is Logan’s birthday”

Now that sparked Patton’s interest. 

“How old would he be?” asked the sweater.

“350”

Patton almost started to get giddy with excitement, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He just had to wait for their names. He recognized the sweater vest one as Emile due to his therapy business and Remy due to the Starbucks order. But now he needed the other two to reveal their names. 

“Wow and I thought you were old” quipped the sweater wearing one.

The hoodie wearing one then pushed the other in a playful way.

“Alright you jerk no need to bring up my age, you’re the second oldest here anyway”

“Yeah but I’m not the oldest, that’s you Virgil!” Sweater said as he stuck his tongue. 

Patton then squealed and that caught the four’s attention, therefore had 8 eyes all set on him.

Patton did a awkward chuckle but he knew found himself at a loss for words.

Virgil coughed then asked, “Yes may we help you?”

“Oh sorry! I just noticed your sweater” as he pointed at the sweater wearing one “and wanted to say I love it!”

“Oh thank you kind sir! That’s nice of you!” 

Patton then stayed in his seat, which prompted Remy to ask the next question.

“Is that all or is there more, girl?”

“Oh sorry, I just don’t know how to phrase this without sounding crazy” 

That got all 4 of them to look at him much more intently. 

“But sweater wearing one, is your name Roman?”

Sweater choked on his coffee before then looking at him.

“Uh y-yes”

“Well then I think you guys are the two I’ve been looking for! Virgil, would you like to see Logan on his birthday? I’m sure he would love it”

Virgil went wide-eyed.

“Wait you know Logan?” Virgil asked.

“Of course I do! He’s my boyfriend!” he exclaimed.

“Well that was not I was expecting at all” said Roman.

“Uh.. yes I would like to see Logan on his birthday” said Virgil.

“Perfect! I can take you to him right now!” Patton squealed.

Emile grimaced, before stating “Unfortunately, I have therapy appointments this afternoon, and Roman has a practice with the local theatre. But if you give us the address, we could be over about eight pm”  
Patton eagerly nodded before then grabbing a napkin and a pen that Emile had in his pocket and scribbling down the apartment’s address. 

Virgil thanked him before they all departed their separate ways.

Patton was sure this was going to be the best birthday Logan has had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should expect a cliffhanger from me by now!! Sooooo almost everyone has met! But there's still a few more meetings that need to occur before you know, some things happen ;) See you guys Sunday! Also wow I am surprised, I only had one POV in this chapter!
> 
> Also Remy exposing them because of Starbucks once and almost twice is honestly so Remy I had to laugh while writing it. 
> 
> Also another fun fact, Remy would not have know the pumpkin spice latte is seasonal right away because it was introduced in 2015.


	14. Logan's Birthday continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a look on everyone reacts to Logan's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here again! With an almost 3000 word chapter! This is the last chapter before your lovely author finally gets to the major conflict! Which I've kept under wraps since I started writing this, so I'm so happy it's finally its time to shine! But that's next chapter!  
Warnings  
Angst and talks of draining humans, and cursing (but it's very little)  
*SPOILER WARNINGS*  
Remus briefly talks about different ways he messed up a few humans he killed (tearing out a person's gut and caving someone's head in) but it does not go into detail. What I described is what is said but just warning!

When Patton arrived at the library, he heard murmurs coming from the break room so that is where he headed.

The door was closed but when he opened the door, he was greeted not only by Logan but Thomas as well. When Thomas was told the news of Logan’s and now his vampirism, Thomas took it surprisingly well. However, in order to keep up that they were still identical, Patton had to resort to wearing brown contacts. 

“Oh hey Pat!” Thomas said with a giant smile.

“Hey there Thomas! Whatcha doing here kiddo?”

“Pat, Just because I’m 10 minutes younger doesn’t mean you can call me kiddo, and I was dropping off a birthday card for Logan”

Logan chimed in, “Trust me, I’m 350 and he calls me kiddo, if he desires to call you kiddo, he will call you kiddo” 

Thomas went a little wide-eyed, “Goodness gracious didn’t know you were that old!”

“Well at least I’m not the oldest”

“Who’s the oldest?”

“Deceit, he’s 700+ years”

“Goodness gracious!”

“I suppose to a human it could be shocking” Logan then turned towards Patton,

“What brings you here my love?”

Patton then responded with, “Well just wanted to visit you on your birthday! Plus I needed to return the Six of Crows!”

“Did you pick up that book because of the title?” Thomas questioned.

Logan facepalmed and then removed his hand and said “Even though my animal form is a raven which I tell him repeatedly, yes”

Patton then responded in a sing song tone of “Potato, Pohtato, now I’m off! Loberry caw-l me whenever you’re on your way back sweetie!” Patton then proceeded into giving a kiss on the forehead of Logan then headed out.

As he walked out the library, he heard his twin and boyfriend still talking while they were still in the break room,

“He’s hiding something” Thomas stated.

“Oh for sure, but knowing Patton he’ll either blurt it out or accidentally say it before too long”

“Yep that’s our Patton alright”

Patton thought “not this time kiddos” as he then lifted his umbrella with paw prints printed all over it over his head and went out the library to get Logan’s mini birthday party ready.

**Meanwhile**

“Hey Dee-Dee, why are you so down in the dumps? Come on it’s a glorious day! We’ve killed 3 humans already!” Remus said but got no response from his companion inside their apartment that had seen its better days. 

But Remus continued, “I still remember that one human’s scream as I teared out its guts, that was fun”

No response. 

“or how about the blood splatter when I caved that one person’s head in or how about” Remus then stopped both speaking and cleaning his mace free of blood when he realized he was still getting no responses from Dee. He looked over at the couch as he was in the kitchen letting the blood go down the sink to see Dee-Dee just blankly staring ahead.

Dee-Dee only got this way on certain days. Like the day he got turned or when Logan got turned or Virgil got turned or either of those birthdays. Remus looked on the calendar to see it was in fact November 3rd, Lo-Lo’s birthday. Oh.

Remus placed down his mace on the counter and made his way to the couch. He then sat down on the couch that was very old as one of the springs was visibly popping out of it, which Remus had tried to injure himself with multiple times, but his vampiric healing would always stop that from happening. There were a few holes in it as well. It needed to be replaced, but that would require work and who wants to do that? It’s hard to buy things online when you technically have been dead a long time. But that is not what is important. It was comfort boyfriend time. 

He plopped his head in Dee’s lap and then looked up at him. He could see the tears falling and felt them when they were hitting his forehead. Dee did know he was there though since he was then moving a hand through Remus’s hair but Dee still continued to look forward. 

“Logan is 350 today”

“Fuck that’s old”

“Remusss, I’m 776”

“Yeah but that’s older than me, therefore old”

That did gain a chuckle out of Dee, but the tears were still falling.

“I know we have to give up humansss to sssee them again, but it sseems that dragon witch cursssed me to only crave humans”

Remus still remembered that stint of Dee trying animals once again in the 1940s but it was not until after he drank from a human once again, that the hunger was truly gone. It only took Remus 2 deer to be satisfied while after Dee’s eight deer, the hunger went mostly gone but not completely. 

Remus was pulled out of his memories when Dee spoke up again, his voice thick, clearly about to sob again, “But I can’t tell them that, because they won’t believe me”

“But I do!”

“I know you do but they don’t”

“Well then I’ll smash in their brains until they get it into their skulls”

“Oh yesss Remusss that would be ssso wissse to do, will really convince them”

“I’m just trying to cheer you up Dee-Dee” Remus said with a pout

That’s when Dee looked down at him, 

“I know my trash bandit, thank you for attempting”

“Of course my slippery snake” Remus said as then he then transformed into his racoon form, which did gain a few pets from Dee before Dee transformed into his snake form and cuddled up with him.   
For now, that’s all Remus could do until those assholes would accept both.

**Also meanwhile…**

After getting the address from Patton, apparently Logan’s boyfriend, Emile went off to his therapist office while Roman went to the local theatre, both a walk away. Remy sold a variety of coffee-themed items online and Virgil sold all his art online, so they instead headed home. Remy was much more versed into learning how to drive than Virgil ever was. So, Remy like always, had the driver’s side of the car. Each of the windows had a sunshade in front of it except the ones required to drive safely. But as long there was protection over their heads, they did not risk being turned into ash. It was also encouraging that sunscreen also worked on them. Remy turned on the engine and backed up, the radio was blasting My Chemical Romance, but Virgil did not really hear it. As they drove to the house, all Virgil was hearing were thoughts about Logan. Like how long had Logan been in Florida, clearly long enough if he had a boyfriend. Or maybe the boyfriend traveled to where they are now. But the biggest fear he was having is seeing Deceit again. Since he left without any indication he was going to do so. 

He then felt an elbow nudging him on the shoulder. 

“We’re back home” is all Remy said before then getting out of the car. Virgil did the same and through the garage door, headed into their 5-bedroom, 4 bathroom house they had bought a few years ago. 

Once in, Virgil knew what he had to do. He super speeded into his bedroom to find the painting from long ago. It was a painting that he was working on before he left the clan, but anytime he would look at it to finish it, he would feel extreme guilt. So eventually he decided to just put it inside one of his storage containers of other unfinished works.   
He pulled out all the containers he had in his closet before finally finding the one he wanted. It was the chest he had from 1819, the one he took with him to the original house he resided in when he was newly turned. It used to be a light brown but over time scratches had made its way onto it and it looked much darker than when it was new. He undid the silver slightly rusted latches to be greeted by an uptake of dust which caused Virgil to cough. Once the dust cleared, there was the painting staring right at him. He picked it up and blew the dust off it. It was weathered but the painting itself was intact. The painting was a raven and a bat in a tree underneath a full moon. It was clearly Logan and Virgil due to the color of the eyes, but he didn’t quite finish every detail of Logan’s feathers. 

He painted and painted even when Emile and Roman came back. All Virgil gave them was a grunt which indicated he was busy, so they left him alone. Until just five minutes before they needed to leave, it was done. It was still slightly wet on the feathers portion but by the time they got to the address, it should be dry. He found a large navy blue bag and then carefully placed it in the bag, and opted out of the tissue paper since he didn’t want to risk the painting getting ruined. 

All 3 of them commented on the beauty of the painting before they sped off into the night to the address, Virgil held the bag in a way that nothing would happen to his painting.   
They found themselves in front of an apartment that was very pristine, it was brick and looked to be two floors for just one of the apartments. Roman knocked on the door and they then waited for someone to answer.

~~~

Inside, Logan and Thomas took notice in Patton’s odd behavior, he was never usually this giddy and he squealed when someone knocked on the door. 

“Jeez Louise Pat, it’s just the Pizza guy!” Thomas shouted as he got up from the brown couch and made his way to the door.

Thomas opened the door and was expecting for just one person with pizza that lacked any form of garlic but instead was greeted by 4 people that did not have the pizza.

“Oh you’re not the pizza guy! Well hey there! I’m assuming you’re here for Logan’s birthday?” he asked, thinking of that to be the only reason these 4 strangers could be here.

They all nodded.

Thomas smiled much brighter after that answer, he then gestured them inside to get out of the slightly chilly Floridian weather. 

“So how do you know Logan?” Thomas asked as he guided them down the somewhat long hallway to the living room. 

“Well-um, only one of us have met him but we’ve all heard about him” the tallest with reddish-brown hair and a strong British accent responded. 

“Oh.. well that’s great! And look we’re here!” On the couch was still Patton but his smile was so wide and bright, it caused Thomas to feel happy too. But when he looked towards Logan, all he could see was him shocked. Thomas could tell Logan was trying to say something but his mouth just kept opening and closing much like a fish. The one that had eyeshadow under his eyes blurted out,

“You cut your hair”

He then began to flush with embarrassment. 

“Really Virgil? Haven’t seen your friend in 100+ years, and that’s the first thing you say?” asked the British one.

Logan then moved his hand slowly up his face then on his hair then responded with, “Oh yes, I did, that was so long ago though”

Logan then turned his head to look at the ball of sunshine that was Patton.

“Surprise!” Patton shouted.

“How-how did you find him-him?” Logan stammered out.

“Well I felt distress when I was buying your crofters at the supermarket” Patton then pointed at the basket full of crofters and a bear that said I love you Barry much then pointed at Remy, “and found the distress coming from him at Starbucks, that’s when I listened in, and found out it was Prince Roman and Virgil!”

“Patton, I’ve never loved you as much as I do right now” 

“Awww Lobear”

But just as Logan and Patton were about to fully makeout, Thomas emitted a cough. Logan realized and then stood up from the couch and stood in front of the four as Thomas then took Logan’s place on the couch. 

“I’m surprised you lasted this long without blabbing Patton” Thomas told his twin in a low whisper as he playfully messed up his hair. 

“Me too” Patton then smoothed out his hair “I just hope this reunion is nice”

They both then turned their attention to Logan and the four others.

“My sincere apologies, I think some introductions are in order, I am Logan Barry, but I assume Virgil has already informed you lot about me, but I would like to be informed on you 4, more specifically your special abilities, age, and animal forms” Logan said in a slightly British accent. 

“I’m Dr. Emile Picani, but you can just call me Emile! I’m 106 while my beautiful boyfriend” He gestured to the one with the sunglasses “Remy Rocco is 108 and we both can turn into vampire bats. I can view memories and Remy can put people to sleep and wake them up”

Remy chimed in. “And don’t forget I can confuse people too”

Emile nodded and looked at the one with eyeshadow as he then began to speak.

“Um well I’m Virgil Sinclair, 221, I can turn into a vampire bat, and project fears and find out the fears of others”

The British one lifted his hand up in a dramatic manner as he then in a boisterous voice “And I’m Prince Roman! I too can turn into a vampire bat and I can conjure up anything I desire! But they are all just illusions” As he then made a red flower to show an example.

The four then looked over at the set of twins.

“Oh I’m Patton! 27 and am an empath! Logan and I have yet found out what my animal is though by I’m sure we will soon!”

“And I’m Thomas, the same age as my twin here, and just a human”

Logan then noticed the bag that Virgil was holding. Virgil took note of it then shoved it his hands. 

Logan then took it out and gasped. They could see it was a bat and raven in a tree illuminated by the night sky. 

“Virgil this is incredible! I shall put it on my bedroom wall straight away” Logan told Virgil as Logan then walked upstairs to hang the painting up.

It was a few moments later when the pizza guy came and that was when Logan returned back down too. The seven of them then spoke a long time about various adventures as Daisy continually traveled from person to person demanding pets. 

It was about 1am when Thomas left, since even though the vampires didn’t require sleep, he sure did. 

Once Thomas was gone, and Virgil was finally comfortable enough to not be anxious, he asked Logan when everyone was quiet, “Logan who took my place in the clan?”

Logan looked over at Roman and realized it was probably wise to inform them exactly who took Virgil’s place in the clan, especially since he now been prompted. 

“Oh yes about that… Deceit converted someone that I aided in unwillingly in 1868, it was only a few years that I dealt with the two of them when I left”

Virgil asked “Who is it he turned?”

“Well recall how two people stole your brother’s body, Roman?”

“Yes” Roman responded with, with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m one of those two people that stole your brother’s body”

“WHAT?! You killed my brother?!” Roman screeched. 

“No I didn’t, Deceit did, but then Deceit converted him”

“Wait, my brother’s a vampire too?”

“Yes”

Roman stood up suddenly from the couch as he paced “You mean all this time…. I thought he was dead. He then looked at Logan “Well where is he? I have to see him at once!”

“I don’t know exactly, but I know he’s at least someplace in Florida”

Virgil then piped up, “Wait where’s Deceit?”

“With Remus. Patton and I encountered them at the beginning of the year, but they haven’t given up humans so I declined to keep in contact with them”

Virgil muttered out a soft “oh”. 

Remy then spoke up, “Ok babes, catch me up here, why aren’t we seeing them?”

“Because they still drain humans, when they can feed on animals like us” Virgil answered. 

_But surely they would let me see my own brother regardless, right? I just want to see him_

“However if he’s close enough, I could contact him telepathically” Logan told the room but in most particular Roman.

“Well then do it at once nerdy wolverine!” Roman then paused “Sorry, I mean please contact him Logan”

Logan then attempted but all he got was static, he looked at Roman and shook his head. Roman’s smile faltered.

“Eventually then, I suppose” Roman said as he then plopped on the couch next to Virgil.

Eventually is all the six could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, eventually or maybe not at all? We shall find out next Sunday. Also I am still not the best at describing people's movement during dialogue but I really tried my best with this chapter and hope it turned out well! I think it did but I am biased! Anyways see y'all next Sunday and who knows maybe we will get the new sanders sides video by then! I'm super excited for it!


	15. Eventually is sooner than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information about the past gets revealed to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um look I would like to apologize for the hurt I am about to cause when you read this chapter. Now it's not the major conflict but it is a conflict!  
Oh boy lots of chapter warnings in this one bois but this is just me being overly cautious. I mean this is a vampire AU so some of these things should be expected lol.
> 
> Chapter warnings  
ANGST and mentions of killing humans. Blood.  
*SPOILER WARNINGS*  
Mentions of a dead person, a dead person.  
Draining of a human.  
Killing of a human.  
Mentions of disease.  
Memory manipulation.  
Heavy angst.

**2016**

Roman enjoyed all the vampires, really. But ever since finding out about Remus being alive and in Florida, that’s all he could think about. He knew no one would understand so one night when he knew he wouldn’t be missed from society or his fellow vampires, he went to the woods. He needed to feed anyways. He went a good way into the forest before stopping in the middle of it. He could hear several owls hooting and the occasional howl. But he focused more on an animal. He heard the heartbeat of a deer nearby and when he no longer heard it moving, pounced on it and drained it. He then put it out of the way where it would be found a few days later. He then screamed out, all the pent-up frustration finally making its way out of him, and a few animals and birds scattered away from him.

He then heard some chittering coming from down below him. He looked down to see it was a raccoon but what was weird was its eyes were not the typical color but he put it in the back of his mind. The raccoon looked at him for a minute or two, Roman could almost swear it went into shock. It reminded him of Remus for some odd reason but that was probably because of the random white streak on its head. He then heard purring coming from this animal, which he found strange but he guess it just really liked him or something.

And as he started to go away, the racoon screeched like an owl very loudly. 

“Alright, alright I’ll stay” 

The raccoon then started to purr again as it was rubbing against his leg like a cat.

Roman found a log and sat on it, the raccoon then jumped up and sat next to him. 

“Well since you won’t let me go, might as well vent. I mean after all, my fine furry friend, you can’t tell anyone”

The raccoon chittered, as it then got into a more comfortable position. 

“Well get this, I’m a vampire. I know that makes no sense to you, but it just means I live forever. It’s good really! I mean without it, I would never have had a great selfie game on instagram! But, do you want to know why I got turned into one?”

He swallowed the lump he could feel in his throat as the raccoon continued to sit next to him.

“Because I was a coward, not wanting to be the king of England at all, because it felt like I was replacing my brother”

The raccoon whimpered a bit, but it continued to listen to Roman.

“My brother was the one supposed to be the king, not me! And I just couldn’t deal with the pressure and after finding out my handsome lover was one of the vampires, I had him turn me. I mean also so I could be with him forever, but it felt like the only way I had out” 

He then started choking up. 

“But then I find out that my brother has been alive all this time! So it made me question, why didn’t he find me? He told me we would always stick together but clearly that was a lie! Maybe he just never liked me and that’s why he didn’t find me”

He then felt a tiny paw on his arm as if this raccoon was trying to comfort him. But he continued. 

“Or maybe he was just ashamed of my rash decision- I mean I’m sure he heard all about my running away- I mean I know he was not the best brother, but he was my twin! We told each other everything! So why didn’t he find me or better yet, tell me why?”

He then started sobbing which got a whimper out of the raccoon. 

“Why? Why did he have to leave me alone when he could have been by my side this entire time?!”

The Raccoon then hopped on his legs to look him in the face and it seemed like it was trying to hug him. 

He returned the awkward hug then the raccoon hopped off his legs, looked back at him and then went away. However, the thing Roman took notice of were what seemed to look like tears in the animal’s eyes. 

He then felt a buzz coming from his pocket. Roman then sniffled and put on his bravest face. The buzzing then turned into a ringtone. It being I’m Not Okay (I promise) from My Chemical Romance. He hit accept and put his phone to his ears.

“Where the hell are you?” Questioned his boyfriend. 

“Just doing my hunting, my dear dark knight”

“Well Princey, we’ve been trying to contact you the past hour, so get back here now”

“Why?” 

There was a long pause before Virgil finally answered.

“I ran into Deceit and Logan punched him”

Roman ended the call then sprinted off back to the house. 

**A few hours prior**

Virgil heard the door that slightly squeaked open. Knowing Emile and Remy were celebrating their anniversary at a local movie theater watching whatever animated film came out this time, Virgil knew the only culprit was Roman. Curious as to where Roman was going, Virgil decided to sprint out the door to follow. He did notice Roman’s eyes were glowing red a few hours prior, so his first thought was the forest.

It was a nice beautiful night, full moon and all. Those nights were his favorite since it reminded him of the night, he and Roman went on their first date. He continued traveling to the forest when he was then stopped halfway there. Or more like shoved to stop. He yelped before then tumbling on the ground a couple of times, grass and dirt making its way into his mouth. 

He then saw a pair of legs with black dress shoes that looked like they came from 1700s. He then slowly moved his way up to be greeted by the one man he had not seen in over a hundred years. He was smiling very weirdly, an expression he had never seen before. 

“Hello Virgil, nice to sssee you again, how are you? I’m sure well sssince you got yourself a prince”

Virgil spit the grass and dirt out of his mouth as he then said “Well where’s yours snake?”

Deceit did a fake offended gasp. 

“Oh I’m so wounded, but if you musssst know he’s somewhere in the forest killing humans again” 

Virgil winced at the mention of humans. He then stood up to be face to face with the one who turned him.

“You know I’ve been waiting ssso long for this little reunion, too bad your boy toy isss not here sssso I could finally meet him too” 

“Well I was planning to find him but then you shoved me to the ground. You think hurting me will convince me to rejoin your clan?”

“No but hypnotizing you might” he evilly grinned.

Virgil had to think fast. Oh duh.

He used his special ability on Deceit. Deceit then grimaced, clearly underestimating how much stronger Virgil had gotten. Deceit then put his hands on his head and squeezed his eyes shut, clearly trying to not let out his personal fears. But it didn’t work.

“They’re not going to believe me. Why would they? All I’ve done is be deceitful to them, no one is going to believe me”

Virgil then stopped. Deceit’s face then turned slack before then turning into an annoyed one.

“What do you mean no one is going to believe you?” Virgil asked him.

Deceit crossed his arms and then said “Quite a dirty trick Virgil, but let me meet Logan and I’ll tell you. Alssso you sssshould know by now, I can’t really hypnotize vampiress. Or least ones I’ve turned.”  
Virgil thought a minute or two, leaving only the sounds of animals and briefly that he swore sounded like Roman screaming, but he then came up with his answer. 

“Fine, let me text the others and we can go to my house”

“Perfect” 

“Is Remus coming too?”

“No, he already knows what I’m about to say, plus he said he wanted to be with his fellow raccoonsss for a while”

Virgil nodded then contacted the others to let them know to meet at his place.

~~~

If you were to tell Logan Barry of the past of what the current Logan was doing, that Logan Barry would’ve done a singular laugh in your face. He was reading a book, nothing out of the usual. But he was petting a dog with the hand that was not holding the book and was laying down on the coach with a boyfriend of all things snuggled up with him watching Parks and Recreation. Which always seemed to make them both laugh despite being the 15th time they watched it together. 

But Logan ever since reuniting with his friends and meeting all the other vampires, he had been wondering. Wondering if they are equal in terms of the abilities they share? He had noticed when hunting Patton would lag slightly behind and how Roman seemed to be able to lift things up more easily. But those thoughts were interrupted when Patton spoke.

“Logan we have to go to Virgil and the others place”

“And why is that my love?”

“Virgil just texted me Deceit wants to talk to all of us”

“Alright, off we go then”

~~~  
Patton and Logan knocked on the door mere seconds later, and a brightly smiling Emile to be their greeter, he used the free hand that was holding the door to gesture them inside. They walked a little bit past the dining room and game room on the opposite side to then get to the den. 

And indeed there he was, Deceit in the flesh. 

“Roman isn’t responding”

“Just let him be for now, girl. He’s probably hunting or something” said Remy.

Deceit then stood up and stood right in front of Logan. 

They glared at each other clearly mentally yelling at each other before Emile knew it was time to break it up. He placed a hand on Deceit and a hand on Logan’s. 

“Alright gentleman let’s break it up, shall we?”

But before either of them could respond, Emile saw white. 

_Emile was mentally cursing himself for accidentally triggering a memory out of one of them but no matter what, it seemed he could not pull themselves out of it. Logan’s mind link might’ve messed up his special ability. Might as well figure out what’s going on._

_The setting looked straight out of the 1600’s. It was late at night and whoever he was looking through had a cape on with a hood and kept switching positions anytime a human came close to seeing the left side of his face. Emile believed it to be Deceit he was seeing through. He then heard a scream inside the memory and Deceit sprinted to the door of whoever it was. _

_“Please- I have a child. There’s no need to kill me” A woman with black hair and blue eyes said as she had her arms behind her clearly trying to protect her child. But the woman was not directing that towards deceit, it was another figure. The figure also had a cloak on, but Deceit could not see the face. _

_The woman then saw Deceit and screamed out for his help. That’s when Deceit saw a glimpse of this soon to be attacker. The only thing Deceit could see in the dark room was their eyes. They were orange-red and glowing. But as far as Deceit was concerned, he was the only vampire. He must have accidentally converted one of the men he drained._

_“Oh it is you, the one who gave me this affliction” the eyes said in a low voice._

_The figure then turned around, clearly not interested in Deceit in the slightest. The memories then moved in a blur, one was distorted as if it was deciding if this memory was real or not. One second it was the mother coughing then next the mother getting drained of the blood. But then it switched back to Deceit’s perspective. _

_The other vampire in the room laughed manically then sprinted out of the room to leave the mess for Deceit. Deceit quickly went to the mother on the floor, while the child with black hair and blue eyes just stood there in shock. But he turned back to the mother, barely alive. He had to convert this woman, he would not leave this child an orphan he thought. He attempted the conversion and then waited as the woman passed out. Then she was no longer breathing but after about 10 minutes that was skipped through in the memory, it was clear the conversion was not successful. He then turned his attention to the child. _

_“Is my mother alright?”_

_That broke a tear out of Deceit. _

_“What is your name, Child?”_

_“Is my mother alright?” is all the child questioned._

_The memory then distorts again as it’s switches between the child’s perspective and Deceit’s. One minute the memory was that of Deceit with no scales telling the child his mother died of a disease that had been ailing her for months and next was the one yellow, one brown eyes boring into the child’s own. _

_It was now the child’s perspective. “Child your mother died of a disease that had been ailing her for months, there was no vampires involved, remember that child Please” the child then nods his head as he looks at the one yellow snake eye and brown one._

_It then switches back to Deceit’s own perspective as he sprints out the house of the child and now dead mother. _

_It then switches back to the 8 year old child crying over the body of his mother, clutching a locket around his mother’s neck._

_“Mama, please wake up. It’s me Logan. Please wake up”_

_Then everything goes white. _

“Finally! We couldn’t get your guys attention or anything!” Virgil said as the three came back to.

Deceit then yanked away from Emile’s hand and looked at Logan in shock. Logan’s face turned bright red as he then punched Deceit straight in the face. Everyone gasped, never seeing Logan act in this way.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll never come find us” said Logan.

Deceit then nodded and sped out of the house, as he then made his way back to wherever he and Remus resided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The locket was important. Very important.  
I hurt my boys a lot in this chapter and I feel bad but if it was all happy, it wouldn't be that interesting of a story now would it?  
Is saying I'm sorry in any way making up for it?  
Also blooper reel has me thriving, like I am vibing off of it y'all.  
See y'all hopefully next Sunday! Again I'm sorry.


	16. The Aftermath of The Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan deals with the news. Remy goes to Starbucks. Deceit deals with the chaos that is Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my delay everyone! But college caused this to be off by a week!
> 
> *Warnings*  
Panic attack, Remus talks slight gore about people, and angst. Mentions of disease.   
Any other warnings let me know!

Ringing. All Logan could hear was ringing. Even as he heard noises, they sounded as if they were figuratively a thousand miles away. He realized his hand was slightly red from punching the man that killed his mother. But if it was hurting, he was sure the vampiric healing would kick in soon enough. But if it was hurting, he was also too numb to feel it. He should not be as distressed about those past events, but he was. He then found enough feelings in his hands to search for the item he desperately needed in his hands. He checked every pocket of his black slacks before finding it in the back one. He fished it out and he then clutched it to his heart. He still recalled the first time he ever saw it, so beautiful and gold. It has slightly dulled due to it being at least 350 years old, but the value of it hadn’t diminished in any way. He was only eight, eight years old when his mother passed from what he thought was a disease. But it turns out that was all a lie. Should not be a surprise considering the one who told him those lies. What else had been a lie? 

He could feel himself getting stiffer again as he still stood on the spot. He then felt a pair of hands escorting him to the couch, he was then gently pushed down into it, still clutching onto the locket. He then felt those same soft hands rubbing circles on his back, clearly try to calm him down and bring him out of this numb feeling. It had to be his sweet, sweet Patton. Him being the comforter instead of the usual another way around.

Someone else sat beside him, clearly there for comfort. 

_ **Do you think you can talk Logan?** _

He shook his head at whoever asked inside his head. It was in a lower spectrum of voice, so it had to be Virgil. 

_ **Alright, how about I just keep you company then?** _

Logan nodded.

It was several moments before he finally found himself grounded back into society, finally loosening the grip on the locket but keeping a tighter hold on it than what was necessary.   
He then looked at Patton and then turned his head towards Virgil and smiled at them both.  
He then looked to see that Remy and Emile were sitting at the table next to them, Remy sipping his coffee with his feet on the table while Emile just gave a sad smile towards Logan.  
Logan put the locket back in his pocket before then straightening himself on the couch, straightening up his blue, purple, and black tie and said,

“Thank you, I apologize for my irrational behavior”

Emile let out a little sound of disbelief before saying,

“Logan! Don’t feel like you need to apologize for your feelings! From what I saw, that was a completely rational way to react” 

Virgil clearly annoyed asked,

“Ok, would someone mind looping the rest of us into this? Since we have no bloody idea what you’re talking about?”

Logan thought it would probably be wise for Roman to arrive home first. It was if though Roman knew this since he heard a jumble of keys and the door opened. Roman then began the walk-in, clearly just fresh from a hunt since there was a bit of blood on his cheek. 

“Greetings! Would someone mind looping this prince in the loop?” The former British prince asked.

Virgil scoffed before saying, “Yeah and would you mind looping us into where you were? Since you weren’t picking up your phone?”

Roman crossed his arm still at the doorway saying,

“Well I’m sorry, I was out hunting and having a rant with a raccoon! Plus, you know I don’t how those bloody things work anyways!”

Virgil’s scowl turned into an eyebrow raised, clearly confused.

“I’m not even going to ask about the raccoon part, but next time just tell me where you’re going!”

Roman uncrossed his arms as he then sped over to Virgil giving him a kiss on the forehead,

“Promise, my dear dark knight”

That did cause a slight blush to go off of Virgil’s cheeks but Virgil then soon turned his attention back to Logan.

“Lo? Would you like to explain?”

“Ah yes, I suppose an explanation into why I punched Deceit is in order. You see Emile through more than likely my doing as well, submitted all 3 of us into a past memory”

Emile nodded, “I couldn’t seem to pull the three out of the situation”

Logan continued, “The memories were that of the night of my mother’s passing. I had thought before that she passed due to disease but as it turned out, my mother died by Deceit’s hand”

The 4 sets of eyes that did not see the memory were wide-eyed, and Roman even had his mouth ajar.

“He meant to convert her, but it failed. But the reason I punched him was that he accidentally converted another being and they were the cause of my mother’s draining”

There was a collective array of “oh” throughout the room.

“Now you can see my distress”

Patton threw his arms around Logan and felt a few tears on his black polo. Logan kindly returned the hug before Patton after a few minutes pulled away from him, which Logan was slightly protesting so Patton wrapped his arms around him.

Remy then broke the silence that had fallen.

“Hey babes, wanna go to Starbucks, it’s almost opening time”

Patton and Logan agreed but the rest of them declined the offer, stating they had some work to do.

So off Remy, Logan, and Patton went to go get some coffee.

~~~

Ahh, the aroma of coffee. Remy always loved it. The trio placed their orders but before they could sit down, a woman tapped Logan on the shoulder. She had her hair in a blonde ponytail with a sunhat over it and sunglasses over her eyes.

“Excuse me, but I’m just having the hardest time finding this one place, mind helping me find it?”

Logan nodded as the woman gave him the address. He then explained the details of how exactly to get there since apparently to Logan that “technology always seems to never be quite right”. Patton giggled over that notion. But hey if you were born in the 1600s, I bet you wouldn’t really know how modern technology could work. Even Remy struggled with some parts of it sometimes.

The woman then spoke up again once she got all the directions down.

“Thank you so much, it’s just I’m having the hardest time finding places and friends so I can’t thank you enough” as she then places a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

Patton made a noise of what sounded like heartbreak before saying, “hey well how about you be our friend, kiddo?”

Her face brightened.

“Really?”

“Really!”

She then wrote down her number and handed it to Logan, clearly taking an interest over Logan more than Patton.

“I’m Jennifer Toll! And you are?”

“I’m Patton Sanders!”

“Logan”

“Remy”

“Well boys, I must be going but I’ll be sure to keep in touch with you guys! Thanks again!”  
Once she left, Logan commented,

“I couldn’t read her mind”

“Lo! I’ve told you it’s rude to do that”

“My apologies Patton, but I still can’t completely have it go away”

Remy then added in his input, “She’s hiding something alright. Trust me that mafia mentality never leaves you even after 70 years”

Patton’s eyes widened a bit over the mafia comment. But Patton’s expression then into one that was like a mother scolding her kids.

“Oh hush you two! She’s just a nice girl needing some friends!”

They both grunted in annoyed agreement. They then heard their names for their Starbucks orders, so they put this Jennifer Toll they were sure they would be seeing at some point again at the back of their minds. They then got their drinks and sat and chatted about various topics.

~~~

**Meanwhile**

Deceit was positive his nose was broken. He was glad he healed fast since if not, he would be a pain for a long time. He now just had to hope it healed properly. When he arrived in front of the grimy apartment, he put his key in the hole and what was he was greeted by, was something he hadn’t seen in a long time.

A giant mess. It looked as if though a giant tornado came through the dismal apartment. Chairs were knocked over, books were thrown all over the place, and one couch cushion was in such disrepair, Deceit was positive he would be having buying a new one online. 

Considering there was only one other person with access to the apartment and could have caused this mess, it was time to search for the vermin that did it.

It wasn’t long before he found him. He was clearly struggling. Remus had somehow gotten himself stuck between the legs of the one brown chair that was upright. He heard chittering so he was most clearly trying to get out so it was up to Deceit to rescue Remus from himself. He sashayed over, threw his cape behind him and then tugged with all his might. It took a couple of tugs before finally, Remus was free, but it did throw off Deceit’s balance, so he stumbled backward, and his head hit the wall. He hissed in pain but that was because of the way his nose shifted when he hit the wall. Remus then shifted into his human form and began kissing Deceit all over his hand whilst sitting next to him.

“Oh Dee-Dee thank you thank you thank you, I was stuck there for an hour!” Remus then took notice in Deceit’s nose and touched it, which caused Deceit to bare his fangs at him.

“Who did that?”

“You will totally believe me when I tell you”

“Roman?”

“No… and why did you guessssss your brother first?”

Remus shrugged his shoulders, “Well then who? Do I need to bash their brains in?”

Deceit sighed before stating “It was Logan”

Remus gasped, “Logan? The nerd punched you?”

Deceit nods, before Remus bursts into laughter.

“Sorry, sorry, I just can’t believe that! The nerd punched you!”

Deceit rolled his eyes, “Well he did, the real question issss, why were you tearing up the apartment?”

Remus’s usual unsettling smile faltered a moment, but he then said, “Because it’s fun!”

“Remussss, I know you’re lying”

Remus’s smile fell completely this time, before crossing his arms and having his nose turned up and stating “I don’t want to talk about it”

The last time Remus destroyed the apartment was when it was Remus’s birthday. Frankly anytime Remus destroyed something, it was because he was trying to distract himself about his twin. But what could have triggered it this time?

Deceit then recalls hearing a scream when he was talking to Virgil in the forest, and the scream sounding very similar to that of Remus.

“You saw Roman” Deceit blurts out without much thought.

“You caught me! Are you gonna spank me for it?” Remus said with a smirk.

Deceit shot a glare at Remus and that certainly stopped the behavior.

It was silent for a few moments before Remus’s voice broke the silence, “Roman… Roman” He then swallows the lump that was forming, “Roman blames himself for me not seeing him”

Deceit’s face turned into one of confusion.

“He doesn’t how much I’ve wanted to see him. But anytime I think about meeting him, all I could think about is how disappointed he’ll be in me for killing so many humans, but it’s just how I am”

Remus’s tears finally spilled over, before he buried himself into Deceit’s chest.

Deceit let his partner cry for as long as he desired, which turned out to be 30 minutes before he wiped the snot that somehow formed onto Dee’s Shirt, which he found disgusting.

“Wait I didn’t even get to ask, why did Albert Nerdstein punch you?” He questioned, still trying to hold back the giggles.

Deceit then explained what happened when Emile touched them both and Remus’s expression was undecipherable.

“So that means I can’t see Roman?” His lip slightly quivering.

“No it doesss not, but we do have to let it blow over for a little bit”

Remus then lit up before kissing Deceit’s nose and he then quickly started putting the apartment back into place.

“Sorry Mr. Couch Cushion,” He told the inanimate object as Remus attempted to piece it back together but realized his efforts would be in vain before then tossing into the trash can. 

Remus then pulled out the phone whose phone case did have a few questionable stains on it as he placed the new order for the couch cushion.

He wasn’t sure how to break it to Remus that seeing Logan, Virgil, and Roman might not happen but for now he was going to let Remus be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna to admit this chapter was a struggle but I'm satisified with how this came out! I'll be home for spring break so I will hopefully have the chapter up in a week this time maybe even two this week! But we shall see! Also I hope y'all will like Jennifer since I really wanted to add a female before the big conflict comes up!! See y'all (hopefully) next Sunday!


	17. Patton's Animal Form and A Meeting with their new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what Patton's animal form is and Jennifer gets better acquainted with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry! Remember how I said as long as something doesn't happen I would upload last Sunday? Well something happened! Had to move out of my college apartment but here's the chapter! Lots of fluff! Also we get to learn about Jennifer a bit more! Also this is my first time not switching out of same POV so go me!
> 
> I don't think there are that many chapter warnings, just a bit of angst and then just one sentence of foul language.

**2016**

A few months had passed since Logan had punched Deceit and there was not a peep out of or about Deceit and Remus. The six vampires and one human should have felt relief. But all of them shared the same uneasiness about the other two being in the same vicinity. But they all came to a mutual agreement to push it aside for now and if the duo came around again, that’s when they would push it back.  
Logan believed it to be most optimal whilst trying to keep his mind unfocused on the duo to figure out the animal form Patton was. The two of them and Thomas who decided to visit the couple were all in Logan and Patton’s apartment. Thomas was sitting on the couch observing, while Logan and Patton were standing front of it. Logan was in front of Patton while Logan tried to explain the process of turning into an animal to Patton.

“What worked for me was having the thought about being an animal, any animal and that’s when I turned into a raven” 

Patton nodded then closed his eyes. Patton was squeezing his eyes shut very tightly, clearly mustering all the concentration he had until finally, after so much trial and error, there was the animal form of Patton.

The animal Patton was certainly unexpected. 

Thomas was laughing while Logan just looked down at the animal Patton was in bewilderment. 

Logan was so baffled, he handed off his phone to Thomas. Logan knew how the flip phones worked, but since getting this new thing called an iPhone, he had yet to figure it out. He told Thomas to text the “group chat” as it was called to inform them of the news. He knew the others had to see this since the animal Patton was, was one none of the others have been. Daisy certainly liked Patton’s animal form since she kept excitedly barking at him while Patton just kept tilting his head in confusion. 

Mere seconds after the text Thomas sent from Logan’s phone, there was a knock at the door. Thomas went up to answer and there was Roman and Virgil. They all walked in then Thomas was once again on the couch.

Roman was the one to say something first. 

“Sorry Remy and Emile had other commitments” to answer the expression on Logan’s face before continuing “so when did you guys get another dog?”

That caused Thomas to laugh even harder, and Logan was sure if Thomas was sitting in a chair, he would have fallen out of it. 

Virgil elbowed Roman, before he then stated

“Isn’t it obvious, Patton’s the dog”

Patton then screeched inside Logan’s mind,

_“I’M A DOG?! HOW PAWSTIVELY PAWSOME”_

That did get a groan out of Logan before Virgil chuckled and asked,

“He made a dog pun, didn’t he?”

Logan nodded then turned his attention back at Patton as he then informed him,

“Yes you’re indeed a Dog. A Cardigan Corgi if I’m not mistaken”

Patton yapped in excitement before running all around the house, Daisy following closely behind. Daisy and Patton even seemed to be in a conversation together, which must have been odd for both.  
“Now as cute as this is, Patton if we could have human you back, that’d be great” Roman said.

Patton stopped chasing his tail then, then closed his dog eyes before he shifted back. Daisy did whine sadly at that, but Patton gave her a belly rub to make up for it. 

“Why is he a corgi?” Virgil asked first. 

“There is no science behind the animals we are, but I would say just based on the eight so far, that the vampire bat is the common whilst the other four of us are uncommon”  
Roman perked up a bit at the notion of four, Logan then realizing that had yet to inform him of what his twin’s animal form was. 

“Deceit is a snake whilst Remus is a racoon”

Roman then gasped as Logan could tell Roman was somehow paler than before. 

Virgil took notice and grabbed Roman’s hand, which Roman squeezed tightly back. 

“Was he by any chance, a green-eyed raccoon?” Roman asked.

Logan looked baffled before responding with, 

“Why yes… but how do you know that?”

Roman’s eyes then raised up to his forehead before yelling out,

“Oh my stars, I talked to my brother without knowing!”

Virgil then asked while still holding Roman’s hand,

“Why didn’t he talk with you in his human form then?”

Roman then looked quite puzzled as he looked at Virgil to answer, opening his mouth to reply then snapping it shut and then opening it again, he did it a few times before finally saying,  
“You know, I think that’s an answer only he knows the answer to”

Logan then butted in to say “I think you may be correct in that assumption since I found myself questioning everything the other former prince did. But he did get quite emotional seeing you crying at his funeral, he thought, and I quote ‘that my brother did care about his meater brother that was not up to dick”

Patton and Thomas gave a quizzical eyebrow over the British 1800s slang, but Logan believed that at least they got the gist of the British slang. Especially Roman gave a soft smile while tears were forming but not quite spilling.

Patton’s phone then buzzed where Patton squealed and said,

“Jennifer wants to meet up again! She really wants to know all about the emo and British stud as she says”

“Emo?”

“British Stud? Oo I’m flattered” Roman stated while blushing and still holding Virgil’s hand and then looked at Virgil, “Vee, you are most certainly an emo, but that’s what I love about you! Oh my gosh Logan you should have seen him during his punk stage! He looked like something else!”

“I thought I looked very fashionable!” Virgil defensively says.

“Oh you did! I promise!” Roman says back with even more of a blush as he then squeezed Virgil’s hand harder.

Logan chuckled before saying, “Well I have already seen the photos so I will concur with you”

Virgil grumbles before finally saying, “So we meeting this Jennifer or not?”

Logan nods and then they were off. They used the car since it was broad daylight and it would be obvious if people were speeding into Starbucks let alone the fact they would burn.  
So the four of them, excluding Thomas since he had to go help out his friend named Joan out with a project they were doing got in a van. They used Patton’s van since Logan’s car from the 1960s was not the most spacious. While driving there, Roman did not hesitate to talk all about his adventures whilst human. Patton clearly enjoyed the stories with his constant giggling. Logan would roll his eyes occasionally. Logan was sure Roman was exaggerating but he was also positive the other version he heard was exaggerated as well since even though Remus was very truthful, he would exaggerate the truth while Deceit never told it.

They parked in front of the coffee shop, Patton turned off the engine, took out the keys that had lots of keys along with a picture of him and Logan at the county fair in a photobooth, and opened his paw-printed umbrella to head inside. The other three also opened their umbrellas. 

While Remington loved the smell of coffee, Logan despised it since many times he found himself being overwhelmed by the smell but since this was the most common place that people would meet at, he would just have to deal with it. 

Once navigating pass the smell of coffee, there was the smiling Jennifer waving eagerly at Patton and Logan, which Patton always eagerly returned while Logan would just do a head nod to indicate he did see her waving. Jennifer was already kind enough to have a table of six reserved. None of them ordered coffee this time around, since they usually only did to appease Remington. She as she had every other time they had met, her sunhat and sunglasses on. Today was the day Logan felt that he would finally ask. He still was slightly disturbed by the fact that he could not read any of her thoughts but maybe he was just getting better at not reading everyone’s all at once. 

The four walked over and sat at the table. Logan was sitting next to Jennifer while Patton sat next to him. Virgil was on the other side of Jennifer while Roman next to him making where Patton and Roman made the middle. 

Jennifer was the first to say something.

“Hold on” she then put a finger to her lips and then took off that finger and pointed at the hoodie wearing one beside her, “You’re Virgil” she then pointed at the currently Red head, “and you’re Roman!”

“Correct, my lady! Someone give her a prize!” Roman said.

Jennifer smiled then Patton chimed in with his own questions, 

“So how’s the job going?”

“Oh it’s quite great! Not many of my coworkers like me due to me constantly wearing sunglasses but it’s not like I can help it”

Logan would finally get to ask his question.

“Why is it that you have to wear them? I do not recall you saying the reason”

Jennifer made a little o shape with her mouth.

“You’re absolutely right! Oh my gosh, sorry about that! You see, my eyes are very sensitive to light hence my also wearing of sunhats. Just to make sure that as much light as possible stays away, been like that for a lot of years, but enough about me! Patton you have a twin, no?”

Patton beamed, “I sure do kiddo! His name is Thomas and he is my best friend! We’re identical except I have to wear glasses while he does not”

Roman did a slight grimace at the mention of twin which Jennifer did take notice of. She asked if Roman was alright. 

“Oh just having some troubles with my own identical twin”

“Like what?” She asked innocently.

“Let’s just say it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other”

Jennifer then give a soft smile before saying “Well I hope you see each other soon!”

Roman smiled back.

It was then for next 30 minutes or so they all talked about their various lives, all of them opting out on the parts that predate their age they looked like and all of them were off on their separate ways. But just before Logan left with the other three, Logan felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jennifer with a surprising amount of strength but Logan put it in the back of his mind. 

“Hey sorry, I just wanted to give you this!” Jennifer says as she then places something in Logan’s hand. Logan looked down at it to find a little glass figurine of a crow. A little suspicious if Logan wouldn’t mind saying himself. Jennifer paid mind to this though and said, “Oh sorry! I thought crows were your favorite animal! Your boyfriend always seems to make puns about it so I put two and two together!”  
Logan then relaxes and thanks her before lifting up his umbrella and goes out the door. Patton asks Logan about it and Patton just giggles about how his puns were noticed. 

“I swear if I get a bat figurine, there will be hell to pay” Virgil states in the back seat of the van.

“Could you say it would drive you batty?” Patton quips as the other three occupants in the car groaned as Patton made his way to drop the other couple in the car back to their home.

So overall a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed a nice day, but will it last? We shall see! See y'all (hopefully) next Sunday! Also don't be afraid to leave a comment! I love reading them! Also we got past a thousand views and oh my gosh thank you guys! I'm happy you're enjoying this story! I'm thinking of making an ask tumblr blog soon! Or maybe even a discord? Also I am hoping all of you are being safe in these times!


	18. (Part Of) Deceit's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit goes through some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well it's history time and back to Remus and Deceit. Quick Disclaimer: I really attempted in making all these flashbacks historically accurate in terms of language. But there some words I did not have an historical equivalent to. 
> 
> Also the 1860 events were in the middle of the Chapter 5 Events. In Case you need to go back.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Referenced animal and death, drainings, blood, and some (brief) historical naughty language.

**2017**

Remus and Deceit finally did move out of the grungy apartment since quite frankly even though they were vampires and didn’t need the best living conditions, they rather not have to invest so much money in constantly breaking appliances. It also helped to make the decision since they now knew where the other vampires were. Deceit was still fearful in what would happen if he approached the other group again, but Deceit really wanted to make sure Remus did get to see his brother soon. But that was the back of Deceit’s mind since today being his 778th birthday, his mind tended to flash back, different memories each year. Remus gave him a kiss on the forehead and then draped himself over Deceit’s body on the couch holding Deceit’s (which Remus did lick before holding it) hand as Remus just let Deceit go through them. Here we go, he _totally_ is looking forward to it.

~~~

**1272**

Janus was rather displeased over his current situation. Watching Genevieve from the shadows, he realized all the men still fawned over her. It was all her fault that he couldn’t even be part of society. He would admit that he probably should not have cheated on her, but the stable boy was just the extra spark he needed. He found out a lot in the four years since the affliction. He found it was true in that he did not need to sleep or eat. Except he did to drink and more specifically drink blood. He started off with the occasional rat. But then that desire changed when he smelled human blood, but he vowed he would never drink from the maidens or anyone else though. Only one other human would get that title. He was waiting for the perfect moment when she was alone to drain Genevieve as a giant way to tell his past lover to sard herself. 

He realized the pain that was now associated with sunlight, so it wasn’t until the dark eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month that he did the deed.  
As he looked from above in the window, still in the shadows, he hated to admit it, but she was still immensely gorgeous even when her crow’s feet had become more pronounced. But she was now alone. He sped in, making a whooshing sound as he did so. The home that used to be the both of theirs used to always feel cozy and warm but now it just felt cold. But there she was with her fiery hair and piercing green eyes looking quite spooked. She squinted before her face turned into shock. 

“Janus? What are you doing here?”

“Oh my Dragon, I think you know the anssswer to that”

Her face turned into terror, as she realized what he was about to do.

“Will it be worth it, Janus? To get petty revenge on me? If I do recall, you are the one that cheated on me, not the other way around”

Deceit then hissed out a yes in response then all that could be heard was a blood curdling scream as he latched onto her neck and keep going until the light left her eyes.

**1280**

Janus resided in six towns before the town he was about to step in. He attempted to reside in all of them peacefully like he did before his turning, but he figured the snake side of his face was too unsettling for some. Maybe this town would be different? Maybe this town would accept him, snake scales and all? Sure, he had to drink blood, but he was just like the rest of them.

He strolled down the street for the first time as the moon illuminated the scales on his face, and he then noticed the lack of people in it. In fact, as soon as a person saw the left side of his face, they would evacuate indoors and then wait for him to leave. Guess he was off to the next town then. But first he would go to the nearby forest and get some nourishment. The animals did not taste as good as his lovers did, but he did not want to kill another. Maybe if he didn’t show he was a monster, they would accept him.

**1380**

It was the 19th town that Janus had made his way into. He certainly enjoyed the time of the black death since there was so much blood he could take from the dead bodies. Since apparently the plague would not affect him. He felt good about this town though. He had a cloak on and made sure that anytime he approached a person, never to show that left side of his face. At this point, maybe he should give up. But his hopes were up. 

He strolled down the corridor very carefully before he accidentally bumped into a person in the middle of the night. He was a handsome man. He had brown-reddish locks and certainly was strong as evident in his muscles. 

“Alas I hope you to forgive my wrong-doing, good sir!” the man states.

“Oh why I hope doth know it was I that was the wrong-doer!”

The man smiles at Janus.

“Why I’ve never seen you here before, say where are you heading?”

“Just trying to find a person that’s not looking at me like I sinned”

The man’s eyes soften a bit at that as it looked like the man was sad for Janus. Janus supposed it could be sad to be all alone.

“Well then good sir, I shall keep you company!”

He blushes before telling the man “That is not necessary” 

The man laughed a hearty laughed and then “I can tell you want some company” he then pointed to Janus’s face “also I love the left side of your face”

Janus gasped to realize that whilst distracted his cloak fell therefore exposing him and his scales.

The man grabbed his hand and then started to usher him inside “How about we go in, and you can tell me about how you acquired those scales”

“Certainly, I suppose I have nowhere else to go, we never did share names though”

“Oh! My name is Andrew, but many people call me Andy”

“Pleasure, my name is Janus”

That relationship lasted for 20 years before tragically like all humans of Andrew’s age, they passed away. Janus cried at the funeral, which Andrew stated in his will to have at night, which did make Janus smile that even in death, he was still looking out for him. Janus then realized something at the funeral. Why did he not attempt in giving Andrew his infliction? He was after all so thankful for Andrew and the fact he was the first one not to run away. He was just hoping there were more that did not run away.

**1492**

Jan then realized that the humans were a bunch of belshangles. Only Andrew did not run away. When he heard of the news that Christopher Columbus was going on a ship to India, Jan decided it was a good plan to stow away in one of the ships, get away from these people that kept turning away in disgust. But it sure took a while for the humans to arrive in India. Turns out that they landed nowhere close to India. Some chain of islands. He then knew he needed to get out of the chain of islands, so he then found himself in a big boat and then on a slab of land that was very unlike Europe.

**1593**

Deceit liked the newfound freedom in killing off these humans. After the bubonic plague he found himself not really wanting to go back to an animal diet, and he still would occasionally but now the diet was strictly human. Of course, he would give the human a chance to like him then would kill them. I mean after all if the humans did not care for him, why should he care about their lives? It only took the 200th rejection before he finally found both his care for humanity and his humanity to be gone.

**1693**

Deceit would find himself looking at the back of the lawyer staring at the stars a few nights in a row. Deceit did not remember the last time that he looked at stars since Genevieve. He then heard the lawyer talk to him after the 6th visit. He responded to the Lawyer and before he knew it, he had someone to be by his immortal side. 

**1860**

As Deceit sat in his chair after the confrontation with Logan, he realized something. He realized how it was Logan that was the one that introduced him back into society and made him feel much happier than he had in a long time. Virgil joined their clan and Deceit felt so much more joy that the vampire numbers were increasing. How despite having very different animal forms and special abilities, they worked so well together. And to top it all off, he successfully made his first vampire. Therefore, that could mean Virgil and him could make more. Logan had the potential too but since Deceit’s vampire blood ran through Virgil’s veins, he had the original vampire’s tainted blood therefore was a bit more powerful.

But now Virgil is gone so all those plans for the expansion got throw out the window. The pain he felt was even worse than when he first transformed into a vampire. He admits that he was getting a bit reckless for who he was killing but he did not realize that it would have Virgil packing up his things and leaving him and Logan behind. He did not realize how important the whole human vs animal blood draining was to the youngest vampire. But it was the truth, human blood was much more fulfilling than the animals he drained in the 1300s. Or maybe it was just for him that it was more fulfilling. Sure, it threw off suspicion for a while but so what? He could just move again. He then sat upright and sped out of the room. Instead of sorrow, he then felt anger. He needed to take this anger out on something. He ended up taking the anger out on a tree that was nearby. He then turned into his snake form just to slither through small places that his human form would not be able to get into, just to get away from the pain.

**2017**

Deceit was brought back to reality when Remus licked the inside of his ear which did _not_ disgust him greatly, but it _never_ worked so how could he be that mad about it? Plus, it did bring back to the only person that stayed by his entire time. He then weaved his fingers through the greasy hair of his boyfriend before then planting a kiss on his forehead. Remus gave that grin he did when he was up to something so of course Deceit had to ask.

“Alright what do you want to do?”

“Oh, you know me so well snakey, I say we go dumpster diving!”

“Why?”

“Because it’s fun! And I get to be all gross!”

“Fine, but will we at least drain a human?”

“Of course! Do you know me at all? Plus, it’s your birthday might as well drain a human to celebrate!”

“Oh, Remus I don’t know you at all. I supposed we could go, the night totally did not just fall anyways”

Remus did an excited squeal before then booking it out the door. Deceit did a slight chuckle as he then followed. Sure, Deceit had a lot of loneliness, but at least he had one vampire that stuck around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny I only have three female characters. One was the Dragon Witch aka Genevieve who is dead, A dog, and now Jennifer. Lol, but that's what happens when your characters are based on the Sanders Sides. Also catch my sanders shorts reference? Also Andrew was referenced in a past chapter!
> 
> See y'all hopefully next Sunday!


	19. February Third According to Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton talks to Roman on Deceit's Birthday and Emile and Remy have some news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This month has been crazy! I really tried to make a good ol' chapter for you right here and I think you will enjoy it! 
> 
> I don't think there's any chapter warnings just a little bit of Roman Angst and a little bit of reference to going to hunt animals. But let me know if I need to warn any others I am unaware of!

**2017**

Today was February 3rd and Patton knowing it was because he could _feel_ it. Logan and he was willing to bet Virgil were both a little down in the dumps. He always tried to make his boyfriend feel better on the whole situation with Deceit. But despite his many _many_ tries to cheer his Logiebear up, Patton could still feel the waves of sadness rolling out of Logan. The downside of being an empath was sometimes his best was not enough. He also hated feeling useless. He luckily did not have to feel Logan’s feelings for long or feel useless since Logan announced to Patton that he would be going with Virgil to hunt for a bit. He knew the ulterior motive was to talk about Deceit together since even though he met the original vampire, he did _not_ live with him for decades and in Virgil’s case _turned_ by him. But if they both returned happier, Patton would feel happier too.

Patton however, would not be alone for long, since whenever Virgil was with Logan, that meant Roman was not. Roman had to have someone to keep him entertained. He knew Roman would never admit it, but he was sure Roman had the thought process that at least one person needed to be in the vicinity of him. Roman was a prince after which meant that of course all his human life, he _did_ have someone nearby. Whether that be a guard or his brother, it was a constant.

Patton patiently waited for Roman to arrive and when 20 minutes passed, there was a knock on the door. Daisy barked continuously to inform Patton of the person being at the door. He gave Daisy a pat on her head, and then plastered on his biggest smile for Roman and say hello when he answered. However, it was not Roman at the door, it was instead Jennifer, with a soft smile. 

“Oh hello Jennifer! I was certainly not expecting you!” He said to the blonde-haired woman.  
“Sorry, did not mean to drop in unannounced but I finally bought the figurine I saw a few weeks ago!” She then fumbled around in her pockets before finally a little glass figurine was getting cradled in the palms of her hands. “Here! It’s yours!” 

Patton took it from her hands and was greeted by a golden retriever figurine. It looked exactly like his Daisy. His smile was so wide it almost made his cheeks hurt before he then said,

“Thank you! I will fur sure find a paw-lace for it on the mantel!”

Her soft smile turned in a wider one.

“Great! I am super glad you like it! Now I do have to go now, but hope to meet up again soon!” She said as she waved goodbye. 

He then shouted back as she left “We sure do! I’ll let you know!” She then gave a thumbs up in response. Just as Jennifer was leaving the driveway, Roman was coming up it. Roman and Jennifer gave waves to each other through their car windows. Roman then opened his umbrella and walked up to the entryway and letting himself in after Patton gestured him inside.

Roman then shed off his previous glamour of blue eyes and blonde hair and revealed his actual crimson eyes to match his reddish hair. He then plopped himself down on the couch, clearly evident how comfortable he was.

“How are you doing, Roman?” Patton asked him.

“You know Patton, I am doing ok!” He said which was true Roman was feeling happy but there was also an underlying feeling he could feel as well. 

Now that he was looking at that dazzling smile, he realized something. He had seen that dazzling smile before he met Roman. But where would he have seen it? He pondered for a moment or two before finally realizing exactly where he had.

“You know”, Patton began, “You were talked about in my history book”

Roman’s eyes sparked with glee as he then spat out in his strong British accent. “Really?! Do tell Patton, I must know what they say about the dashing Prince Roman”

Patton giggles before he said, “You know if you were to tell me I was going to talk to the literal Prince Roman let alone be friends with him, I would have called you crazy. But then it turns out my boyfriend is a vampire and now I am a vampire, so it’s not farfetched now!” he then winked at him, as Roman sat literally on the edge of the couch cushion. 

He then continued.

“Well it was for European History and it was talking about succession. The textbook talked about how Prince Remus died, and then you became next for the throne. But then you ran away so the King and Queen decided to have the next Royal be your Uncle! They also talked about how scandalous it was for a Prince to be dating a guard, especially his own. That if you guys did marry, that would’ve put you out of line as well”

Roman’s smile faltered “Oh, so not the best image” 

“You could say that kiddo, but I think they painted you better than your brother!” 

Roman did laugh a real laugh over that comment, “Yeah he really was as the kids say, a stinky trash goblin, but he was my brother”

“Don’t you mean, is?”

“Oh right, is, sorry sometimes even royalty makes mistakes” as Roman’s smile turned all the way to a frown. The feeling of grief almost overwhelmed Patton.

“You do realize I am an empath, right? And that you can also tell me anything?” he asked to Roman.

“Fine, but you can’t repeat to our boyfriends”

“Well Logan can’t really-“

“Yes, I know about the nerd, I am sure he’s already heard my thoughts anyways”

Roman then slouched slightly, and Patton a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it was alright to talk to him. 

“Well you see, it is just in my mind he has been dead for years, over a hundred,” Roman swallows thickly, making a clicking noise whilst doing so, “even though I talked to his animal form, I have never actually seen him, as in how I remembered him, so I just find myself in denial a lot. It is even harder to know that he is out there with someone that my boyfriend despises because knowing him, he is probably dating the snake. He would have left long ago if he were not. He gets bored quite easily. I really want to see him but I know the timing is not right, I just hope the timing will eventually be right because I am not sure how much longer I can handle now knowing he’s alive” he finishes with a tear going down his face. 

“Can I hug you, kiddo?” Patton asks, since after all he could feel the sorrow too.

Roman rapidly nods his head up and down as Patton then envelops him in a hug. 

The two of them were not sure how long they were sitting like that, but it had to be long enough since Daisy sat on their feet kissing their legs and that had been going on for a while.   
It was more evident it was a long time because they were then startled when someone cleared their throat. 

It was Virgil right in front of them, as Logan gave a face, that looked like he was puzzled and thinking, and Patton attempted his very best to not let Logan know they were hugging because Roman missed Remus but did not want Virgil to know. Which Patton then realized what he just did. 

“Oh I see, well you know you could have just told us that you missed you brother and wanted to see him. Trust me, with Patton’s empathetic abilities and my mental abilities, it was bound to be revealed at some point either way”

Virgil scoffed, “Logan you are all big talk about being smart, but you realize that’s what just happened, right?”

Logan did a little “o” with his mouth which did make Roman laugh.

Virgil then continued, “Also you know I am not good at all that feelings crap, but Roman you do know that you can talk to me, right? I may hate Deceit, but that does not mean I hate your brother. I mean I will actually give him credit, he somehow managed to tolerate Deceit’s antics for so long”

Roman then chuckled, “I am quite sure knowing my brother, it’s the opposite”

Virgil then shrugged, “whatever, you know what I meant”

Roman nodded before finally breaking away from the hug with Patton. 

Patton then came to another epiphany about textbooks.

“Oh! I just realized! Logiebear, you were in my textbook too!”

Logan rolled his eyes and then said “Well of course I was there when the Salem Witch Trials occurred, I am assuming that’s what you’re referring to”

Patton nodded whilst Virgil just looked confused, so Patton then explained about what the history books also said about him.

Virgil then busted out laughing, “You’re telling me I’m the gay guard that kicked Roman out of the Royal Line! Now that’s gold!”

“I will confirm that is amusing”

Roman just did a fake offended gasp. “Well I didn’t see any objections on your end!”

“Excuse me you’re the one that begged me to change you because you wanted to be handsome forever”

Roman then did an actual gasp, “And because I loved you!”

“Yeah yeah that’s what they all say”

The playful bickering then carried on for a while. 

When it finally died down, Remy and Emile knocked on the door to announce their presence, both of them beaming from ear to ear.

“What’s going on, you two? You look like Christmas came early!” Roman shouted out.

“Babes! We have great news!” Remy shouted.

“And what’s that?” Patton questioned.

Emile squealed as both held up their hands revealing rings.

“WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!” they both screamed out.

All the vampires cheered and envelop them in strong hugs.

“So how did it happen? Who proposed to who? I must know, give me all the romantic details” Roman said basically jumping up and down.

“Alright calm down Princey and let them talk” Virgil said as he nudged him on the shoulder.   
Emile then began “Well… my lovely now fiancée over here planned a movie night in. I was sitting on the couch watching Tangled with him. When it got to the part of Flynn talking about marriage and how it took a long long time. Then when I turned to look at Remy, he had the most goofiest grin I ever did see. He then got something out of his pocket and it was a ring! Of course I said yes!”

Remy then chimed in, “But the funny thing is, Emile also had wanted to propose, since his ring to me was at the bottom of my coffee cup”

Patton and Roman cooed while Logan and Virgil just gave a smile to show their happiness.

“So what now? Are you going to partake in social protocol when gets engaged?” Logan asked.

“Oh yeah, we sure did! We are going to have separate bachelor parties!” Emile replied.

“Ok, but considering that we are your only friends and whoever has Logan will know everything that happened at both either way, how is that going to work?” Virgil asked.

“Oh we already got that worked out whose going with who” Remy said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chants* Remile Remile Remile. I wanted to have a couple get engaged this chapter and I decided it to be Emile and Remy. I am hoping to get the next chapter out by Sunday, but next week is my finals so I do not believe I will be able to get it up this upcoming Sunday but I know for sure the Sunday after that I will have the next one out!


	20. The Bachelor Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Emile have their separate bachelor parties. But something happens at Remy's. What that something is? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is one of my favorite chapters! Things are finally happening! Also some chapter warnings!
> 
> Blood, discussions of blood, mentions of alcohol, consuming of alcohol, also discussions of a dead person. They are pretty brief and very much under the teen rating! After all this is a vampire story! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**May 2017**

It was a few months later and the two newly engaged vampires already decided to have a courthouse wedding since it would be too much of a hassle to have it at night and to also avoiding having to forge so many more documents since they certainly could not write down their _actual_ birth years. Emile and Remy talked about who was having who for the separate bachelor parties. Remy would be taking their other two housemates while Emile would be taking the other couple, they had only been introduced to two years prior. Besides, what Remy had planned for his bachelor party was most certainly not what Logan and Patton would enjoy in the slightest. 

The moon was high up in the sky when they arrived to where Remy planned to have his bachelor party. If Remy were still alive, he was sure he would be sweating and getting sweat stains on his vintage 50s jacket while being stuffed in with all these humans waiting in line. So he patiently waited for his time to come and to get drunk (which even he drank the whole bar would never happen). He also of course also wanted to have some fun with Roman and Virgil as well. Those two were most certainly the more wild of the entire group of vampires. But then again, he never met Roman’s apparently demented brother or the sarcastic snake that did enjoy chaos but in a different way.

Remy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard,

“Seriously Remy, a club? This is your version of a bachelor party?” Virgil asked. 

Remy just smiled wildly and made his head nod on repeat at an unhuman pace. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time to go to one and since it’s my first and only time to go to one I gotta make the most of it babe”

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman then put in his own two cents.

“I do have a question my coffee-addicted friend though, how is specs not going to find out exactly what we were up to?” 

The question got a nod out of Virgil as they both looked at him.

He answered with “Eh, it’s whatever, it’s not like we’re doing anything horrible!”

Virgil rolled his eyes again.

“Just spending Roman’s royal fortune on alcohol, we can’t even get drunk on?”

“Yep!” Remy said a pop on the p.

Virgil just gave a sigh. Virgil knew there was no point in trying to change Remy’s mind. 

They finally were at the front of the line and after giving their (fake) ids, they were in the club. 

Once in the club, the music was certainly searing into Remy’s brains since he could only heard the songs but right now it was his mission to drink, not dance. He missed the taste of his favorite selection of alcohol back in the 1930s so that is what he knew he would be ordering.

“One giggle juice please and start a tab for me too, babe” He said to the brunette bartender. 

The bartender tilted her head as she then in a very valley-girl sort of accent said, “Um so like I’m not sure what that is, but do you want a whiskey?” 

Remy’s face turned a little red before then nodding. She grabbed a glass and poured it for him, handed it off and he thanked her. He gulped down the sweet taste of alcohol as he then became determined to find the other two, he was with. 

It did not take long since the lighting made their eyes glow very differently than the typical human and a few people that were not drunk yet were taking notice.   
“Hey guys, I could see your eyes all the way over there” Glad he did not have to shout due to the super hearing and was also awfully glad he wore his sunglasses.   
Virgil and Roman looked at each other and then gasped. 

“Just be glad I have spares babes” Remy said as he then handed them his two-spare pair of sunglasses he always kept in his jacket.

It was about three more hours of dancing and drinking before finally they decided (more like the bartender kicked them out) it was time to go especially since Remy somehow racked up a $453 tab.   
The three of them exited through the alleyway, Virgil and Roman taking off the sunglasses while Remy kept his on. The plan was to sprint in the alleyway that way they did not have to walk at a human pace back to their shared home. But just as they were about to depart, the strong smell of blood halted those plans. Even though they all did not drink human blood (or in Virgil’s case anymore), the desire to consume human blood was still there. Remy saw Roman and Virgil’s eyes glow a little brighter as all three of them were trying to locate where the smell was coming from. They finally found the answer they were looking for. 

A little way down the hallway, there was a figure above the clearly deceased body. They all looked intently trying to determine which of the vampires that still killed humans it was.   
“What, sad you didn’t get some too?” the figure asked, and when they turned it was a short person with bright blue hair. 

The three of them looked at the vampire very confused because what give the trio away?

“Oh please, the slightly pointed ears, the unnatural colored eyes, and yes that includes you Prince Roman I see right through the façade, and sunglasses can’t fool me either”  
“We have slightly pointed ears?” Virgil asked as he then moved his hand up to his ear and gasping and realizing that yes he indeed have slightly pointed ears.   
The other two in the trio did the same and boy how long have they have all been vampires and never noticed. 

“Oh please, you’re clearly new vampires if you didn’t know that. Ok maybe not the Prince since he’s from the 1800s but you other two assholes have to be new”

“Well actually, I’m older than Princey. I’m the one who turned him”

“And I’m 108”

“Oh my god, you guys really a bunch of idiots. Anyways I’m Kai, and you are?”

They all answered Kai, and which in turn had Kai explain that their special ability was to see through illusions or facades. But there was one especially important question.

“Who turned you, Kai?” asked Virgil.

“Well I’m not really sure but it was about 6 months ago. My girlfriend Lauren and I got jumped by this person with orange-red eyes. We tried to stop them, but they were too fast, now can I go? I rather be anywhere else but here”

The three of them nodded before they all decided it was best to home to the other bachelor party. 

They finally sped off to their home and once there, the first thing they heard was “FALSEHOOD, YOU HAD A GREEN 7”

“Ah so Logiebear was cheating!” 

“Like you’re any better trying to sense my nervousness!”

Emile was just laughing very loudly as the couple fought about using their special abilities. Which got a glare out of both of them.   
“Hey! I bet you were using your special ability too!”

Emile giggled which more than likely just gave them his confession.

Virgil then laughed, which very rarely happened, so that most certainly got the other bachelor’s party attention. 

“Oh hey kiddos! Welcome back! Have a fun time?”

“We sure did, babe. Spent Roman’s money then talked to another vampire” Remy said as he pecked Emile on the cheek. 

They response gave the other three vampires to look at them, clearly confused. 

The three that were there in the alley then explained what just occurred.

Emile immediately paled, more than likely scared out of his wits over the mention or orange-red eyes but also about something else.

“Kai is one of my patients in therapy. How did I not notice?” Emile asked to the room.

Logan stood up, paced the room a little bit, before stopping and letting out a hmph. 

“So what does that mean there are more vampires we are unaware? Are Deceit and Remus making them?” Patton asked.

“If they are converting, they are doing so unknowingly. Since I always had to talk to them about how to convert, and they honestly stopped trying shortly before I left. However, I believe that the vampire that attacked Emile is responsible for all the new vampires. Emile you probably did not notice, since you did not know to look for new vampires”

Virgil then spoke up. 

“Whoever it is, they certainly are patient. But you know what I noticed. Emile’s patient got attacked. Emile got attacked because of Roman. I think this vampire has a grunge against fellow vampires”  
“Why? Deceit is the first vampire, so surely he would have taken in whoever he converted” Roman asked.

“I bet you Deceit converted this one unknowingly, and this vampire is probably trying to get revenge but is not sure where to start- I suggest-“ Logan abruptly stopped as he then seemed concentrated in thought. 

“We have a problem” is the first thing Logan said after several minutes. Logan then swallowed then said,

“Thomas has been kidnapped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry got to leave you once again on a cliffhanger! We're finally getting to the action! See you (hopefully) next Sunday for sure!


	21. The Kidnapping and Plans are made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past hours are recalled but through Thomas's perspective. Then some plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short chapter but this is the last chapter before all the drama ensues! Ok warnings for this chapter. Kidnapping. Then some gore and mentions of dead bodies and bones. Honestly I blame Remus for those warnings but when the pov is Remus, it's bound to happen.

**6pm May 23rd, 2017**

Thomas was exiting the library; glad he returned the library book with his own card on time. He waved goodbye to the couple that consisted of his twin and his twin’s boyfriend about to go to Emile’s bachelor party. Once on the street, Thomas thought about all he had to do tonight which why he could not go to Emile’s bachelor party. But he did promise to hang out with them the next day. He was about to cross the street when someone crashed into him. It was Jennifer. She was wearing her signature red lipstick and had on a black scarf tied around her head but Thomas could still see some of her blonde hair sticking out with a tan sunhat on top of it. She also had on ruby red sunglasses instead of her usual black.

“Oh my gosh Patton! You’ve gotta help me please! My dog got stuck behind a dumpster and I could really use your help!”

Thomas being the ever-caring individual he was, of course agreed to help the poor dog and her. After all, Jennifer had always only been nice to him. She was most certainly a good friend. But now that he thought about it, when did Jennifer get a dog? That question was interrupted when Jennifer took him by the hand and then ran into the nearby alley at which he would like to note, was amazingly fast. He put that at the back of his head when he heard whimpers coming from the dog. But just before he began to help, he felt something hit his head and he then lost consciousness.

**4am May 24th, 2017**

When Thomas awoke, he was in an unfamiliar place. But what was directly in front of him was Jennifer. Jennifer was looking at him with a smile that was very creepy. He body was behind a crate with her elbows on the crate and her hands holding both sides of her face. He tried to look around more, but found himself unable to. He then looked down to find himself tied around a chair with metal cables that were silver. He then turned to Jennifer still smiling at him. Surely this could not be Jennifer, since she would be helping untie him. Maybe Jennifer had an evil twin and no one knew about it?

“Hello Patton” Jennifer said.

Well Thomas did not have it in him to inform Jennifer that she got the wrong twin. However, that would still mean she was trying to kidnap his brother so maybe it would be smart to not tell her that anyway.

“You know… you’ve been awfully hard to capture. But now you’re here! Which I’m so happy for!”

He was glad that he knew his twin like a book, so it was now time to put on his best impersonation of his twin, it would not be the first time after all. They used to constantly swap back and forth before Patton got glasses.

“And why’s that, kiddo?” he questioned.

“Glad you asked!” She then took her hands off her face and stood up and stood in front of the crate.

“I’m sure your ‘Loberry’ will be frantically trying to find you. And mostly certainly your twin Thomas. Actually I’m positive all your fellow vampires will be looking for you. And when they do, they can finally bring me what I’ve been searching for a long time”

“And what are you searching for?”

“Deceit”

“Well then you just got to wait for someone to lie then!”

She scoffed “I meant Deceit the person”

“Oh well I hate to break it to you kiddo” Thomas then paused, when did Patton see this vampire Thomas never met? Well he will just have to be vague.

“But we have not seen him in a long time”

She then took off her sunglasses to reveal orange-red glowing eyes. Well he certainly was not expecting her to have glowing eyes. Wait, did that mean Jennifer was a vampire? 

She then gasped in horror.

“You’re not Patton!”

“Whaaaat?” He then swallowed “Sure I am kiddo!”

She then threw her hands up in the air.

“Ugh! How did I not smell the human coming off you! Probably masked by all the vampires you hang out with!”

“Don’t you mean fang out?” he then giggled.

“Ok you can give up the act, I know you’re Thomas”

He then tried to shrugged but was stopped by all the chains. 

“Well I tried, so considering you got the wrong twin, what’s your plans now?”

“Well it’s gonna take a bit longer for them to realize you’re gone but I got time”

“You underestimate my twin’s brotherly love there”

“Well until they find a way to get Deceit here, I’m afraid you’re here too, now if you’ll excuse me, the moon is finally out, so I’ll be hunting now” Jennifer then left the room.

Thomas did not want to appear like he was panicking but he most certainly was. That was when he remembered something.

_LOGAN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RESPOND_

**Yes, Thomas? Why are you trying to telepathically communicate with me? You have a phone.**

_I’ve been kidnapped by Jennifer! I have no idea where I am, but Jennifer is a vampire! She has glowing orange-red eyes and wants Deceit!_

**But why kidnap you?**

_I don’t know! She was trying to kidnap Patton, not me, but please hurry! I do not know long I have before she returns and what her plans are going to be if she doesn’t get Deceit._

**Alright we will find out how to rescue you.**

It was then that Jennifer returned. 

“Ah nothing like a good meal to quench my thirst” she then sat on top of the crate that was directly of him. “So what do you wanna talk about while we wait?”

“Uh letting me go?”

“Not happening”

“Well worth a try at least”

**Meanwhile**

“We have a problem” Logan then says to the room “Thomas has been kidnapped”

“WHAT?!?” Patton shrieked as he flung himself out of the chair he was sitting in. The others had the same reaction, but Patton’s was the loudest.

Logan then continued, “Thomas telepathically communicated with me to inform that Jennifer kidnapped him and wants Deceit”

“Well then communicate with Deceit!” Patton said, “Thomas is in danger!”

Logan then interjected, “But Deceit has always been able to block me out” 

“Well then communicate with Remus!”

Virgil groaned over that notion.

Logan did a loud huff of annoyance before he finally began trying to communicate with Remus.

~~~

Remus and Deceit were sitting on the couch in their apartment. Deceit was watching a movie he really loved. Remus was watching the miniature Kraken he conjured up eating people when he was suddenly interrupted.

**Remus, this is Logan**

Oh boy! This must be good for Logan to be contacting him! 

_Lo-Lo! How are you, dork? Finally here to apologize to my Dee-Dee?_

**I am attempting to reach Deceit, but he has blocked my ability to do so. Could you please tell him to allow my ability to communicate with him. This is of extreme importance.**

“Hey Dee-Dee?”

Deceit turned his face away with the screen towards him and responded with a slight hmmm.

“Lo-Lo wants to talk to you”

“Why?”

“He just says it is of" Remus uses his hands to make air quotes as he says “‘extreme importance’”

Deceit snickered and then replied with “Alright I will humor him”

** _Oh hello Logan, to what do I owe the pleasure?_ **

**Thomas has been kidnapped.**

** _Who?_ **

**Patton’s twin.**

** _And I should care, why?_ **

**Well since she requested you to have Thomas brought back safely.**

** _Who’s the she?_ **

**Jennifer Toll**

** _Who’s she? Never heard of her._ **

_ME EITHER!_

** _Remus not now._ **

_Hey he contacted me first, it’s only fair!_

**She has orange-red glowing eyes.**

** _Oh well now that is certainly interesting. But again why should I care?_ **

**If Remus wants to see his own brother again, I think it would be wise for you two to cooperate. **

Remus saw Deceit roll his eyes.

** _Fine, but you meet us. How about the little place where I met your boyfriend those few years ago?_ **

**Alright, the 6 of us will be there soon.**

Deceit then put on an arm on Remus’s shoulders, with a smile that said “everything will be alright” and then they were off. After more than a century, he was finally going to talk to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jennifer knows Deceit and is not all she appears. See you guys hopefully next Sunday! I am sorry for the slight delay but I was rewriting like crazy for a bit.


	22. A Series of Meetings After 100+ Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Roman finally reunite after more than a century. Also the group groups together to find Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo boy! So much stuff goes down (hence it being two weeks of waiting instead of one) in this chapter but I am so proud of it! Ok chapter warnings since the majority of this is in Remus's point of view. It of course, has Remus's way of thinking.
> 
> So this are spoilers but all of them are a sentence. So discussions of infection, pus, bones, dead people, dead animal bones, and blood. It's all very mild in comparison to other versions of Remus since this is rated teen. But thought I would warn you. Please enjoy!

The forest. The place where many things have occurred in. Remus was sure there were a few dead bodies in it, some but not all placed by him. In this forest, Remus also got to see his brother once again. There was no talking to him though since he was too much of a coward to change back and talk to him. This time he was going to talk to him. 

As they waited for the other six vampires to arrive, Dee-Dee had curled himself in his snake form around Remus’s raccoon form. Remus just snuggled with him more, it was after all keeping him rather distracted.

It was then that Remus heard the crunch of leaves made by six sets of feet. Remus did not look in the direction of the sets of feet quite yet. He instead focused on Deceit unwrapping himself from Remus and then turning into his human form and standing up and walking to the group. He heard some people talking away, but it was all muffled. It sounded like cotton balls got stuck in his ears and stayed so long in there they became infected and pus was coming out. His eyes stayed glued to the forest floor to distract himself from the fact that Roman was less than 20 feet away. He liked the small little rodent bones that he could see, he just hoped they were not any of his animal friends. 

He then felt a weight on the log bench he was sitting on. He then felt someone petting him in his special spot. It felt so good and he was awfully glad Dee-Dee was petting him there.   
“Enjoying yourself, there?” The vampire petting him asked.

_Record scratch?_ That was not his boyfriend’s voice! He then yanked his head to look up so fast that it made a slight crunch noise. He started nervously chittering when he realized who it was.   
Roman was still petting him, giving a soft smile down towards him, and Remus took notice in the fact that there seemed to be a bit of tears in his eyes.

“You know I can’t really understand that, right?” Roman breathlessly asked.

If Remus could blush while in his racoon form, he was sure he would be. He then slightly moved down on the log bench as he then switched to his human form. Since if he did not move, he surely would have knocked his brother out. He then looked at his brother for the first time in over a century with his vampiric human eyes. Remus quickly took notice in the fact that his brother was sporting a modern haircut and red slightly glowing eyes. Which Remus found just not fair.

“No fair, you get to have the color of blood for your eyes!”

Really Remus, that’s the first thing you say to him? Well he really did have no filter after all. 

“Of course, that would be what you noticed first! Well the first thing I notice is the fact that you have your beard gone and replaced it with a handlebar mustache like some type of evil villain!”   
“Excuse me, I look rather dashing in this mustache! Even if I do constantly get blood on it! Just like these pants!”

“Wait, aren’t those the pants that you were wearing before your disappearance? Remus!”

“Yes actually, but my ass looks so good in them I constantly wear them, who cares if I died in them!”

Roman rolled his eyes before saying “Ugh sometimes you’re unbearable!”

“Yep but you’re stuck with me, forever!”

Roman’s smile then turned sour before he then at super speed, pulled Remus into a hug squeezed Remus so tight he felt like all of his organs were going to explode inside his body all whilst still on the log bench.

Remus could then feel his shoulder getting wet and that is when he realized Roman was crying.

Roman was mumbling a bunch of stuff but all he could really make out was “I’m sorry”

Which caused Remus to push Roman back, which did cause Roman to fall off the log they were both sitting on. He heard some shuffling as Remus then looked over at some hot Italian with sunglasses which he was assuming was Remy (since he doubts that one could be the dorky therapist) holding back Virgil. Remus noticed how bright Virgil’s eyes were glowing now. 

Remus let out a nervous chuckle, then returned his gaze to his brother and told him sorry as he then stood up and held out a hand which he did lick beforehand and Roman took it. 

Roman rolled his eyes and looked annoyed more than looked disgusted which made Remus smile. Since even after more than a century away from each other, he was still the same old Roman.  
Well except for the red eyes and being a vampire but details, who needs them! 

They then sat back on the log and just looked at each other for another minute or two before Roman said first, “I’m sorry I made you think that I would be ashamed of you. Remus you’re my brother and best friend over being the King, even if we both cannot be King anymore since technically we’re 177 years old. But that’s not the point, the point is I have felt guilty for so long since the last time I saw you in person. Which no before you say something, I am not talking raccoon. I for over a century kept feeling like I should have said something to let you know I care before I thought you were dead forever”  
Remus then sniffled and wiped the boogers onto his sleeve. 

“Your funeral was the hardest day I have had in my entire life and after life”

Remus than responded with,

“It was mine too”

Roman gave him a look of pure utter bafflement but he then continued. 

“Take note, this is the only time you’re getting feelings out of me, Ro-Ro. But I was up on a hill crying my ass off because I could see you down there, looking completely and utterly lost. Sure you had Virgil but I could tell you did not want to be King. That was supposed to be me. King Remus, not King Roman. Honestly, I could not wait until I was King since I am sure no matter what pure utter garbage order came out of my mouth, they had to follow through with it. I am sure I would have started wars and oh boy, that would certainly would have been fun! So much blood spilled!”  
Roman chuckled as Remus then continued. 

“I loved the black and dread of the funeral. But I did not love the dread that was radiating out of you. But you want to know what was harder?”

Roman shook his head.

“When it came out that you ran away with that bloody love-sick vampire that the hot Italian is holding back”

Remus took note in the “Thank you” from that direction. 

Roman then interrupted. 

“Wait you mean to tell me you know that Virgil was a vampire! But how?”

“Well he’s super pale, really looked thirsty anytime I came close with animal blood on my mace or me, and the fact that he never came out in the day unless with a parasol. Well plus the fangs I saw when he was laughing so hard that one time he fell out of his chair”

“Wait I didn’t even know you were there for that!”

“I am quite sneaky when I want to be. I am like putrid slime on the wall”

Roman then did a thinking face, before then once again squeezing his organs. 

“I’m just glad to see you”

“Same here”

The twins were then interrupted by their bonding moment with a slight cough, clearly deliberate.

“We get it, you totally didn’t misssss your brother, but that’ssss not why we’re here” 

Roman did an offended gasp. “Excuse me, you dare speak to me and my brother like that!”

“You may have his face, but you certainly aren’t Remussss. I certainly wouldn’t date the likesss of you”

Remus then giggled. 

“That’s Dee-Dee for you! Always gotta break up the tension!”

Roman made a groan before then breaking the hug. However, Virgil’s groan however was much louder and was annoyed.

“Of course, you two would be dating” Virgil stated. 

“Indeed, emo nightmare! By the way, so nice to see you after over a century Virgil and the fact you turned my brother is just the pickled-flavored icing on the expired ice cream cake!” 

The hot Italian and the sweater-vest looking dork whose name escaped Remus both made sounds of disgust but otherwise were not making comments. 

“Wait you knew Remus while he was a vampire?” questioned Patton.

Virgil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before saying “No more like before, still has the personality I remember. I was his guard too, but I was more of Roman’s than his’s.”

“You certainly weren’t doing your job on the night I got killed! Probably fucking my brother or something! Glad my personality was memorable. But hey, good thing my Dee-Dee got jealous or else Ro-Ro would not be here. Well plus, I was the one that suggested Roman try to get into your inexpressibles, that means pants if you didn’t know”

“Thank you, we didn’t get the context or anything”

Remus then give a wicked smile.

Patton then spoke up again.

“Now kiddos, I’m all for reunions but that’s not what’s important. What’s important is getting the very much human who is also my twin away from the killer vampire that requested the other killer vampire”

Dee rolled his eyes before saying “We’re all killer vampires, Patton. Remus and I just kill different things than you lot”

Logan also interrupted. “I will concur with Patton here that is what needs to be discussed. I can attempt to partake in another conversation with Thomas so we could find out exactly where he’s at”  
The group nodded and Logan started looking like he was trying to think real hard and then was bobbing his head back and forth clearly being successful in his talking to with Thomas. 

“I know where he’s at” Logan said. 

“Where? Oh Logiebear I got to know!”

Logan placed a kiss on Patton’s forehead before stating, “The old shipyard”

They all groaned. While Remus let out a cheer. That shipyard was lined with so many hazards that it was condemned long ago. So it was going to be a lot of fun!

They then all talked amongst themselves before finally making their way there. 

~~~

Ah the warehouse. The favorite place besides his apartment that Deceit loved to go to. Since it had been abandoned oh so very long ago, a certain raccoon and snake made time to go to it to explore. Never once in their human forms though, since a snake and raccoon were much more commonly found in abandoned places than humans. Since Deceit knew the place like the backside of his scaly left hand, he came up with the plan. The plan was that all four groups of two would go into each of the buildings all in their animal. Deceit had to admit it took quite an amount of time to get Remus settled down after finding out that his brother was a vampire bat in animal form, along with the 3 others. Deceit noted at that moment to investigate why those 4 were bats. Whilst Patton was a cute dog and Logan a raven. 

Deceit and Remus went into their assigned building, while the other 3 couples went to theirs. 

They quietly crept in and who would have imagined the luck. Building number one had some signs of life in it. The figure illuminated by a single spotlight from god who knows where, showed what could only be Patton’s brother, Thomas. 

Thomas was sweating profusely and was very restricted by silver chains. Probably due to this Jennifer character believing to have kidnap the vampire twin, not the human one. There was no sight of this Jennifer character. But Deceit was totally positive that she was nearby. He then contacted Logan through telepathic link to inform him that they had found him. A few seconds later, the sound of flaps coming from bats and one bird came in and sat behind him while the pitter patter of corgi feet also joined. 

“Oh great! You’re all here! I’m so happy! I guess motivation really works sometimes!” Who Deceit was assuming to be Jennifer who said it in a very cheerful voice. Her red-orange glowing eyes being the only thing that Deceit could see up in the pillars up near the roof. 

She continued as she then shifted to the next one.

“So Deceit, how’s it going? It’s been an exceptionally long time”

“Sorry but even though I have not slept in 800 years, my memory escapessss me. I don’t know who you are, esssspecially when I can only see your eyessss”

“Oh but I know you have only a small list. You only had so many female victims, right? Certainly, much less than me. Afterall, my list contained Logan’s mother” She said still in that cheerful tone, like she was discussing her day, not how she killed people. So, a bit of a deranged individual.

Logan’s feathers were getting ruffled behind Deceit as he then heard Patton licking Logan for comfort. Deceit noted how much Logan’s eyes glowed very brightly at that moment since even though Logan was behind him, it was illuminating the crate all of them were behind. 

Deceit then thought back, maybe it was the Mom he attacked back in the 1800s? Right before Virgil betrayed him. Or perhaps when he went a little off the rails in the 1500s. He had to admit that was where most of his female victims came from. Well then of course, his ex-lover. But he made very sure she was dead. 

“Ah I bet you’re thinking of the wrong time. Nowhere close to the time I was converted”

Ah so it was the 1500s.

I’m surprised you don’t recognize my voice”

How could he when all she heard was her blood-curdling scream.

“Maybe if I called you by a different name you would know” still in the cheerful voice.

Different name? What on earth was this woman talking about? No one knew his name. Not even his boyfriend. 

“Ah I’ve see I’ve confused you. I can see it clearly in your snake eyes. Understandable. Well, to help you, you know it’s at least before the 1700s if I killed Logan’s Mommy”

Deceit knew that already. It was about time she got to the point. 

“Ah so you think I am one of your 1500s victims, hmm. No I’m afraid you’ll have to go even further than that”

He gave up. He had no idea. If he could shrug while in this form he would have. 

She did a giant sigh before saying 

“Fine I’ll show you”

She then jumped down and sat on the crate directly in front of him and all the others. This Jennifer then took off her hat and a blonde wig. Then the wig cap. Before finally fiery red hair cascaded down. So long it almost touched the ground. 

“This might also help” She said as she glamoured her eyes to green with a swipe of her hand. She then directed her eyes only to him.

“Greetings Janus, I’ve missed you so much lover”

Deceit then converted back into his human form and stumbled back knocking into Virgil who also converted back.  
“Genevieve”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahahhahahaha! I mean some of you called it! Which kudos to you since I kept it under lock and key! But yep it's all connected. I introduced the Dragon Witch for a reason. Next chapter we will really get where it's all connected and I am absolutely beaming with excitement about it! Also I have gotten addicted to Animal Crossing hence also the slight wait! Now I am reallly hoping I get it all finished up by this upcoming Sunday but if not, the Sunday after. Also I am happy I finally get to use the snake boy's name!


	23. The History of Genevieve Toil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Jennifer Toll or should we say Genevieve Toil, the dragon witch who happens to be Deceit's ex-lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disappeared for 16 days and I apologize for that! But to make up for it, here's a big 3,300 word chapter! But you wanna know why I disappeared? It's because I wanted to make sure this chapter right here was perfect and had no plot holes (which I was sure did not anyway) but better to be safe than sorry! Now there are warnings in this chapter.  
-Brief description of 1200s birthing methods.   
-Discussions of death of humans and animals (which I am still always mild about), blood(again mild), basically anything associated with vampires.   
-Mild cussing like one word.

**1241**

Reginald Toil felt the grip of his wife Cecilia’s hand tightening as she pushed out their child. The child was not to have arrived until the Sixth, but the child decided to come five days early. It was several moments before finally the newborn babe was out of his wife’s womb. The midwife then announced that it was a girl his wife had given birth to. Reginald would have preferred a son just in terms of carrying on the family name, but a daughter could be great as well. His wife stood up from the birthing stool before she sat peacefully in the bed right next to it. 

She then gestured towards the midwife to bring her newborn baby and once the baby was in her arms all she could do is smile. 

“Oh Reginald, she’s so beautiful! Just look at the bright red head of hair she has!”

“Just as beautiful as you my love” He responded.

She blushed as she then said while looking at the baby, “I know just the perfect name for her” she then looked up at him. 

“Genevieve”

Reginald gave a soft laugh, before placing a kiss on both women in his life’s forehead.

Genevieve then started to fuss and as Cecilia began to calm her down in her arms, Reginald saw flowers that were wilted and dead outside the window, turn beautiful and bright.

“Reginald, did you see?” Cecilia said with amazement in her voice. 

He nodded as he then spoke to the baby though he sure she was nowhere close to understanding, 

“Looks like we have another gifted witch in our family”

**1260**

“Oh father, mother I must tell you about the most wonderful boy I met at the market today!” Said Genevieve as she made a stride into the cottage.

“Oh?” Reginald asked as he stopped the spell he was trying to cast. 

“His name is Janus, and he’s so lovely. Gave me a rose since it complimented my hair he said”

“Well it took you long enough to do anything with any of the men that were courting you!” Cecilia exclaimed. 

“Oh hush you two! Let me have this moment!” She said with a cheeky smile.

It was a few more weeks of her coming home and being elated after once again getting a red flower that the duo decided to move into a home together, more than likely to wed soon. Her parents were elated to hear that the man that had taken their daughter’s heart had not a care in the world that all of them practiced magic.

**1264**

Janus was once again at the stable and knowing the threat that loomed over the kingdom would certainly turn sour soon, she made necklaces for her lovely Jan and herself. She was sure her parents had their own sets so she did not bother to make some for them. So she walked down towards the stables to give it to him and of course greet the fellow co-worker that also worked at the stables.  
Once there, it was her that was surprised. She let out a gasp and dropped the necklace that she was holding as she processed the scene before her. The scene of her Janus and the stable boy in a warm embrace and exchanging kisses on the lips. 

Clearly scared being caught in the act, he quickly broke away from the stable boy before standing up and leading her outside so they could talk.

“How dare you! How could you do this to us Janus?” she questioned seething with rage, the loudest she had ever heard her own voice at.

Janus stepped back over the pure volume she was emitting her voice at. She supposed the volume was surprising to be coming from her.

“I still love you!” 

She huffed at that, as she felt her face becoming more and more flushed with rage. 

“Lies! All lies! I know you don’t love me anymore! Clearly this has been occurring for months! All those times you claimed to be working late at the stables! You know at this point I should just call you Deceit!”

“Please Genevieve, listen to me- let me make up to you- I can make it up to you- please”

“No it’s not possible for you to make it up to me! You know what? You should be afflicted with something so foul, you could never live properly in society again!”

But what could be so foul? In her rage-filled thoughts, she thought it was about time to test a theory of hers. She initiated the spell and just watched.

Janus stood further and further back from her. The sense of fear was very evident on his face. He walked so far back, Genevieve found him against the wooden wall that was sheltering both his lover and the horses.

The spell then began. A light was bestowed upon his entire body and then all Genevieve could hear was Janus’s scream. The left half of his body was being encased in snake scales. She then noted the lack of breathing he was having. But he was still alive. The snake scales then made residence on the left side of his face too. His canines became so long and sharp. His skin paled so much that even his pale blonde hair looked vibrant. He then winced over what was happening to his eye on the snake side. When it was finished it looked just like a snake’s, golden slit pupil, and all.

“What did you just do to me?” he hollered. 

“What you deserved for wronging me” she replied.

“What am I?”

“A new term I like to call a Vampire. You will no longer crave food or ever need sleep. You will always look like a monster and you can go back to your lover now since I have most clearly been replaced”  
She then saw him back inside the stable and hearing a blood-curdling scream come from her ex-lover’s lover. But she could not bear to hear the rest so she fled back to their shared cottage. She was sure he would not be back for a while.

**1272 **

Genevieve had the feeling that someone was watching her in the same home from the shadows on the dark eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month. She heard a whoosh and squinted to see what made the noise then her face turned into shock.

“Janus? What are you doing here?”

“Oh my Dragon, I think you know the anssswer to that” he said with a hiss on the s. 

Her face turned into terror, as she realized what he was about to do. But she had to ask her past lover one thing before she knew she would pass.

“Will it be worth it, Janus? To get petty revenge on me? If I do recall, you are the one that cheated on me, not the other way around”

Deceit then hissed out a yes in response then all that could be heard was a blood curdling scream as he latched onto her neck and kept going until the light left her eyes. She then heard a whooshing sound meaning he had exited and she was going to be dead in just a moment.

However, she did not quite die.

She felt an intense burning as she felt like her blood was boiling. She then could feel her canines breaking their way out of her mouth and becoming long and sharp. It was short, probably shorter than Janus’s own transformation. She then opened her eyes and put a hand far away enough from her face to take note that her eyes were no longer vibrant green. Instead being orange-red and glowing.   
She sat up and was overwhelmed with the smell of her own blood. She could not drink her own blood so she had to set out on her own to find an animal who she could take blood from. But one thought came to the forefront of her mind.

Janus had turned her and did not know he did. Which as she thought, could be a perfect way to get revenge. 

**1300s**

As time went on, her rage over him turning her, did too. At first, she drank from animals, since at her core, she was the purest soul who would never hurt another being. But becoming a vampire warped that purity. In the 1350s is she when she started both her killing and converting spree. She was sure her beloved Janus never figured out he had turned her, since as she watched him from the shadows, he believed he was the only vampire.

She watched from the shadows as he kept getting rejected from every town he stepped into. She had to admit it did pain her slightly to see that since she was the cause of his misery. But in 1380, she suddenly did not feel any sorrow for him when he found another lover. This one’s name was Andrew, which was more information she knew than the last lover he had. She had to admit what she did next was rather nasty. She put a spell on the couple. That Janus could only think to turn Andrew until after he was dead. Andrew was barred from ever bringing up turning him into one as well. 

A woman scorned is most certainly one to steer clear of especially when she is an immortal vampire that also still possessed her magical abilities. She still regularly practiced her magic and found it easy to convert people by compelling them to listen to her. Unfortunately, her animal form was not one that she could sneak around in. Her animal form was quite unusual, and it could pass as a lizard if not for one flaw. So, she barely ever used it for that reason.

**1673**

Genevieve one night, being hungry and smelling the most delicious of blood, found herself in a cottage. The cottage consisted of two people in it. A woman and a young boy. More than likely mother and son.

“Logan get behind Mama” the woman said as the child now dubbed Logan did exactly that.

“Please- I have a child. There’s no need to kill me” The woman with black hair and blue eyes said as she had her arms behind her clearly trying to protect her child. 

She then heard a whooshing sound indicating that someone else was in the small cottage with them.

The woman then saw Deceit (the name that he ironically dubbed himself despite Genevieve calling him that as an insult) and screamed out for his help. That is when Genevieve looked over at Deceit. The room was dark even with her advanced eyesight. One thing for sure though was the fact that Deceit took note in her glowing eyes. She was sure he was surprised since as far as Deceit was concerned, he was the only vampire. But she doubted he thought it was his lover he accidentally converted.

“Oh it is you, the one who gave me this affliction” She said in a low voice since she was sure even after all the years that had passed, he would have recognized her voice. 

Her hunger overwhelming her made her then turn around, and latching onto the neck of the mother. It was all done in the manner of seconds and Genevieve in one last way to tell Deceit to sard himself, laughed manically and then super-sped out of the room, leaving him with the mess she just caused.

**1693**

Genevieve crashed into the home of Logan, the very same Logan where his mother was killed by her hand, when she learned of Deceit successfully getting him to agree to be converted. However, the catch was that Deceit had to wait a few days. So, Genevieve thought it be wise to break that promise and make it seem like Deceit converted him early. So, she latched onto his neck. As soon as the converting was beginning, she fled the scene.

**1700s-1937**

However, when she learned he unfortunately decided to be in a clan with him instead of revenge, it disappointed her. She decided to follow them all the way to England just to see what would happen. In the 1700s when they discovered that Logan too had a special ability and it was reading minds, she knew she could not allow him to hear her thoughts always nearby, so she put an unbreakable spell so he could never read them. 

Janus’s first successful converting she had to admit, made her a little proud, but she did not like the fact that there were now 4 vampires in the world. Only 4 since she got tired of the whininess of the ones she converted always seemed to have. A spell to compel them into the sunlight put a stop to that. 

She had to admit watching Virgil leave the two was interesting. She found it particularly interesting when he went to be a guard at the palace. Another interesting thing she noted was the jealously and betrayal Janus kept letting be known.

Now he knew how she felt, sort of. 

What she was not expecting was the ever careful Logan Barry to agree to turn the other prince into a vampire. But she supposed he just honestly did not have another place to go to. 

When she found that Logan did have another place to go to and that was following Prince Roman and Virgil Sinclair, that was when she decided to leave too. I mean after all, she wanted to make sure the one she converted was not going to do anything stupid. Which she doubted would be the case with Logan, but she did not want to take the chance. So, for the first time in centuries, she was thousands of miles away from her ex-lover. 

**1937**

After following Logan to New York, she lost track of him. But there was a familiar smell that was not quite Logan. Whoever’s blood it was reeked of Deceit’s. She kept smelling it until she finally found who it was. It was a man with glasses and a sweater vest on, laughing to the one that reeked of Deceit’s scent. When she looked closer at him, she knew whoever this was, it was not his natural form. Once she cast a spell to see who was under the façade, she found it to be one of the twin Princes. There was a possibility this one could be Remus or could be Roman. He had no mustache, but he could have shaved it since the last time she saw him. The blood that this vampire had smelled like Deceit’s for sure, but it also smelled like there was a middleman in between Deceit’s tainted blood and this one. It could possibly be Prince Roman, but she doubted those two would be stupid enough to stay in the location they arrived at when they ran away. She saw the two-wave goodbye to each other from the rooftop above, and now was her chance to talk to the sweater-vest wearing fellow and see which one he believed to be talking to. She put on her shadow disguise.

She then jumped down directly behind him which got a gasp from the man as he turned around to be greeted by her. 

“Oh golly, person you really scared me, can I help you?” 

She then plastered on a friendly smile even though he could not really see it. 

“Oh yes, actually, would you mind telling me if it was Prince Roman or Prince Remus you were talking to?”

The man gave a quizzical look towards her and then replied with, “Pardon? Prince Remus is dead and Prince Roman would be 97 if he was alive, so I doubt my friend could be either one of those, plus we’re in America! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have classes in the morning”

That was not a good enough answer! Genevieve then gripped his arm a little tightly which caused the man to wince and then his eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead.

“Is there a reason your eyes are glowing?” 

Genevieve realizing her mistake of getting too angry, realized she had to think fast. The only solution was for her to kill him before he started talking about the encounter, since even a mind wipe, which she was still wonky at, would not prevent the memory from resurfacing.

So she sunk her teeth in his neck and he of course started to squirm. Once she deemed it enough to slowly kill him, she fled.

However, she should have expected a fellow vampire to smell all that blood, because the next morning, when she went to make sure the coppers found him, the man was gone. Meaning that whichever twin that was, converted him. She just prayed that his memories would not be great from the trauma of almost dying.

She continued to smell for the new vampire and whoever else was with this prince. It took a few weeks but finally she found out who it was that she found. Which she mentally slapped herself over. The reason why this prince’s blood smelled like there was a middleman was because there was. Virgil was the middleman. Meaning she had the wrong prince. 

**1937-2017**

She decided to stay in New York for a while after that and not be so bent on revenge after taking it out on innocent people. She had many names during that time. Jenna, Jenny, Gene, Ginevra, Jean, Jeannie were just a few. She decided to be a college student for a while using all those different names just to see what it was like. In the 1970s she moved to Oklahoma due to at the time her girlfriend who got an amazing job offer there. She did not like the particular risk of tornados she noted right away. So, when Karen broke things off with her, she decided to go to Texas in the 80s. Houston. The Rodeo was all the rage there after all. She did take note in a group of four that just did not seem to go together, with two in dark attire, one that scream prep, and the other soft with a sweater vest. They looked vaguely familiar but she did not really put too much mind to it since she was with her boyfriend, Steve. 

In 1987, she decided to high tail it to Florida especially when she killed Steve after calling her a lying bitch who deserved to have the truth be found out about her. Another reason being she doubted none of the vampires running amuck would be. So she decided to make a clan of vampires of her own in the meantime, hoping all of them were smart and not whining about being suddenly immortal.  
However, turns out that a few decades later, all of them were in Florida. In two separate groups but all of them were there. However, she never could seem to pinpoint the one she still wanted to exact revenge on’s location.

So she knew if she ever wanted to find Janus again, then she had to get Logan to use his mind to find him.

So that was when she put on the Jennifer Toll persona. She was awfully glad that they were gullible. She had to admit that it was nice to be herself around them though. Since it made her feel like herself again. The Genevieve before she became an immortal being. The one that had no anger towards anyone. She quite missed this Genevieve but she knew she would never be able to be at peace until either Janus or she was dead.

Thus, started the plan to kidnap Patton. How she nabbed the wrong twin she had no idea, but no matter. It got Janus here, did it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I told you it is all connected? Oh yeah it's all connected! Also I love my bisexual Dragon Witch, she's just fun to write.  
Genevieve was not originally going to be the big bad but then when I introduced her in chapter 1, I was like "wait maybe I should!" but of course give the backstory. When I was writing this chapter, I really wanted to make it be known her feelings about Janus.   
Please if there are any questions, please let me know! I love replying to you guys! Also I cannot thank you enough for the support on this fanfic! We just hit over 2000 views and wow just thank you! I will see you all (hopefully) next Sunday. The next chapter is already halfway written and was actually supposed to be with this one, but I needed to split it up or it would have been too long for just one chapter!  
Bye for now! ~Jade


	24. The Battle We Have All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer, now realized to be Genevieve, reveals what she wants from Deceit. At the same time Patton tries to save his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for being away for so long but my plan was to have it all one chapter then I got carried away so it's gonna be split up into a second part that will be posted on Sunday! Also a lot of warnings in this chapter and all spoilers so here we go.
> 
> *SPOILER WARNINGS*  
CHARACTER DEATH  
Character getting choked  
Characters getting knocked out (not sure if needed but thought I add it)  
A few curse words but nothing too crazy.   
Discussions of killing people (very brief)  
Discussion of having to care about a person's life (very brief)  
Discussions of sex (very brief)
> 
> Let me know if I need to add anymore guys, gals, and non binary pals!

Jennifer or should he say Genevieve gave a wicked smile. 

“Oh good, you figured it out! Also wouldn’t you know but I am the vampire that converted Logan, attacked Emile, and a couple other things. However back to the subject. Janus, you would think screwing with the stable boy would have taught you a lesson but no clearly not. But at least you upgraded from stable boys to royalty” She then winked.

Logan’s face turned beet red as Deceit’s face screwed up.

Roman at the same time had placed both of his hands tightly sealed over Remus’s mouth clearly trying not to have Remus start hysterically laughing or whatever else he was going to say.

“Your name is Janus?” questioned Virgil. 

“Yes my name is Janus. My big secret finally exposed”

“An uncommon name for a man born in the 1200s but the meaning very much applies to your entire being, however I am unsure as to why your name had to be classified” Logan chimed in.

Genevieve then laughed.

“Oh please! The name is not the big secret! I’m pretty sure the big secret was the reason you’re a vampire! Or is it the fact that you can’t drink from animals and be satisfied?” 

Logan and Virgil both gave a shocked look towards him at that moment.

The Italian then chimed in with “Woah, now wait. Girl you’re telling me snake face over here got turned into the first vampire because he was screwing some guy? Little harsh”

“Well he also lied” she said with a bit of a whine in her voice.

“Ew gross!” Roman said as he took his hands off of Remus’s mouth and wiped the hands on the sides of his black pants “He licked me!”

“So my Dee-Dee is actually J-Anus? Oh how delightful! Also bravo J-anus! You would think the reason all of us are vampires would be because of something serious but because you were horny? Now that is what I like to hear!”

If looks could kill at that moment, Janus’s would have killed Remus. 

“That’sss enough! Now you foul dragon witch, what issss it you want?”

“Glad you asked! Since I thought it would be obvious! You see, I want to kill you Janus”

“Oh then get in line, Logan and Virgil have been in it for yearsss!”

Logan straightened his tie. 

“Well only recent years but now knowing it was not you that killed my mother or converted me, I have no ill-will towards you”

Virgil looked conflicted but Deceit could tell he was leaning towards Genevieve getting killed than over him. 

“Well I’ve been in line much longer! About 400 years longer! So Janus, ready to duke it out?”

Remus then burst out “Hey that’s me! I’m the Duke!”

Janus rolled his eyes over Remus then answered Genevieve with “I am not going to fight you”

“Oh? Well then maybe this will motivate you!” Genevieve said as she rushed towards Thomas and then had her hand around his throat. 

Patton looked about ready to launch at the vampire threatening his twin’s life but was yanked back by Logan. 

Genevieve did a little tsk sound before saying “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you see, I move even slightly and his throat is crushed and then you would have a dead brother, and no converting would save him”

Patton’s eyes were glowing dangerously pale blue before spatting out “So what do you want?”

“Easy, I let go if Janus fights me”

Deceit rolled his eyes again before saying “Again, I do not care for thisss human. So why should I even care about what happensss to him?”

“Well you see Janie, if he dies I’m pretty sure all your fellow vampires here would hate you. No chances of a clan then, are there? Since Remus would certainly choose his brother over his boyfriend. I mean they were separated for soooo long because of your decision”

Janus then huffs before saying, 

“Fine, but before you do that, Remus love, hold these for me ssssince they’ll just get in my way” as he then handed off his hat, capelet, and gloves as Remus did a little salute.   
Genevieve then let go of Thomas’s throat as she too got into a fighting position. 

Janus then shifted into his snake form and launched himself at her. She rolled her eyes as she then after being bitten by him but not enough to cause any holes, simply grabbed him and threw him at superstrength across the room. A thump could be heard against the brick wall as he then went limp shifting unwillingly back into a human. 

Remus let out a shriek as he then in human form ran at the woman with his mace and attempted to hit her repeatedly. 

Patton meanwhile that was happening, made his way over to Thomas. He was being exceptionally careful not to touch any of the silver that was wrapped around Thomas. 

“Thomas are you ok?” He asked.

“I think so, my throat really hurts though, and it’s so hot in here” He answers, and Patton takes not in the sweat dripping off his forehead.

Patton then began to look all over Thomas’s body to make sure he was not injured in anyway. While looking, he was interrupted by another thump of someone being thrown across the room, so he looked over to see that Remus was now knocked out too. He then turned his attention to Logan as he then heard Logan say,

“I devise a plan, there is no way that she can take all of us remaining at once. So, let us all attack her at the same time”

Emile, Roman, Virgil, Remy, and Logan then started to attack Jennifer. Believing them to have it under control, he then went back to examining and found something wrong with Thomas’s neck.   
He looked at it and then gasped. 

“What? What’s wrong Pat?”

Besides the evidence of a forming bruise from getting choked, there on the side of his neck were two puncture wounds. However, considering that Thomas did not seem to be in pain, it seemed more likely she drank from him then tried converting him. Patton did not want to worry Thomas, so he lied and said,

“Nothing Thomas, just placed my hand on the silver” 

Thomas winced in sympathy as he asked, “Yeah she really did a number on making sure I was tied up. So how exactly am I supposed to get out of this when you can’t even touch it?”  
Patton then looked around and found the solution, gloves. It may not work entirely but it would at least dull the pain a little. 

Meanwhile, many hisses and shrieks could be heard from the ones battling Genevieve. Remy tried using his special ability of putting others to sleep but Genevieve made sure to not make direct eye contact with him. Which resulted in Emile accidentally getting knocked out by Remy and Remy’s efforts of waking up Emile were in vain. Since he too was thrown against the wall while in his bat form. This left Emile on ground besides the ones nearby battling. This left just 3 against her. 

His boyfriend may not look like he could throw a punch, but when angered Logan was a force to be reckoned with. But he chose a wiser tactic to attacking her. 

Logan in his raven form kept bomb diving her causing a distraction so Roman and Virgil could attack her both in front and behind her. 

Roman being the ever creative one was conjuring various swords and weapons all aimed towards the vampiric witch. But Genevieve did not even seem to register them even as she was having a struggle keeping up with Virgil’s powers.

Virgil was using his smokey shadows of fear and directing it all at her. It was most certainly blinding her and consuming her in darkness and fear, but she still did not slow down. As soon as someone got close to knocking her out or restraining her, she would once again break out from it. 

However, as much as he wanted to watch this battle, Patton needed to get the yellow gloves Deceit wore. He looked around with his advanced vision to see that one landed on a crate nearby, so he sped over to grab that one. He picked it up and put that one on his left hand before searching around for the second glove since he could not see it nearby. After a few moments of frantically searching, he found it across the room, lying on the ground right in front of a puddle probably made when the rain made its way through the hole in the roof. 

Unfortunately, though, the path to get to the bright glove was blocked by the fight. Considering he knew he could not get the ones that were still conscious and could fly away from the battle, he knew he was on his own. This was the one time he wished he did not have an adorable dog as his animal form. He hated the thought of leaving behind his brother, but if he wants to get his twin out of this alive, he needed to get that other glove. He would just have to try his best to avoid catching the eye of Genevieve while Thomas was so vulnerable. Instead of speeding, he decided to be quiet and try to sneakily hide behind crates until he got there. He moved behind the first crate and so far, so good. 

He then moves to the second, third, and fourth. He started to get a little cocky he had to admit because on the fifth crate, he knew Genevieve spotted him. He could still hear the battle though, so he decided to be sneakier getting to the sixth crate with only two more to go after the current one. It was the seventh crate when he no longer heard the noises of the battle. He gulped realizing only he was conscious, but his eye was on the prize. He had no idea where Genevieve was in the warehouse. It was then he decided it be best to speed to Deceit’s glove, which luckily was still there. He stood up, sped, grabbed the glove, and then begun the attempt to make his way back to Thomas. However, he heard a scream sounding eerily like his brother’s. He was correct on whose scream the scream belonged to. Since there stood Genevieve over Thomas’s body, carefully not touching any of the silver. She then grinned evilly before she put a hand on Thomas’s neck, and then biting this time attempting to drain him dry. She then let go of Thomas as Thomas’s eyes rolled back before he then went unconscious, looking like he had no signs of life.

The next moments were a bit of blur for Patton. He remembers lunging at the woman who just killed her brother. He remembers the very bright pale blue glow of his eyes lighting up her face as he kept scratching her with he noted much sharper fingernails and clawing her. He then remembers biting her on her wrist which could not be good if any vampire’s blood got in there, but the bite wound was good for the other vampires who have been attacking her. Since if even one of them gets their own blood in there, Genevieve would slowly perish into dust. He then remembers being held back by Deceit as he sobbed over the loss of his brother. 

“You’re not going to be the one to end her Patton, let that be me” Deceit, now awake, said, and still holding him back.

Free from Patton’s clutches, Genevieve took a moment to readjust herself and then gasped when she saw the now two bite marks in her wrist. 

“YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU’VE DONE?!” She screams seething with rage. 

“Oh I’m ssure he didn’t mean to, but you did jussst kill his twin sssso he’s bound to be a little bit angry”

Genevieve growls then says 

“That’s it, I’m putting an end to this and taking all of you with me”

She then shifted into her animal form, and Janus was most certainly not expecting this to be her animal form.

Standing in front of him and Patton, the only two awake, was an exceptionally large dragon. 

It was about time they woke up the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say sorry but I'm afraid I'm not. Not to worry though you will not have to wait 3 weeks or something crazy like that. It will be Sunday the next chapter will be up. Also I think you took note in now how many chapters there are and that is what I'm thinking of having the main story end at! But I am gonna have tons of extras! I mean 700 years of history there's bound to be a few stories in there! So don't start crying! I also will be setting up a discord that will be shared you can join! Where you can send me prompts and other stuff. I also have another au in the works but that is still very much a wip! But keep a lookout for that! It's going to be superpowers related. I cannot believe the main story journey is almost to a end! Thank you to all that have stuck around and have been reading this story since November! Alright Jade out and see y'all on Sunday!


	25. The Battle We Have All Been Waiting For Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Patton attempted to wake up the others as they continue to battle the dragon witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Sunday and I meant it! I may be doggone tired but I'm posting this! Alright so here's some warnings
> 
> Blood, death, discussions of death, and some slight cussing. I think that's it.
> 
> Enjoy!

So, they attempted to wake up the others. The first one they tried was Remy since as long as Remy was knocked out, so would Emile. Afterall, you need to be awake yourself to wake someone up with your special ability. Time was also of the essence since they did have a dragon a little too close to comfort nearby actively trying to maim both ones still conscious. They kept slapping, yelling, pinching, anything they could think of. But Remy would not wake up, much to Deceit’s dismay. The efforts were about the same on the other ones that were also knocked out.  
But despite their many methods and efforts to wake any of them up, they all continued to sleep soundly while a giant dragon was trying to attack them. Sleep had her death’s grip on the lot of them for sure. Since sleep did have that grip, Deceit thought it would be wise to grab his mace his boyfriend always had. Despite sleeping, Remus still had it in his hands. Deceit yanked it out of his hands and made his way over to the dragon.

With the other six missing in action, it looked like it was up to the oldest and youngest vampires to be the ones to slay the dragon. Oh, how he wished the twins were up, since Deceit was sure they would be rather angry that they did not get to let alone see a dragon, but to slay one too.  
So, Patton took the right side of this large Dragon and Deceit took the left side. Deceit with the mace now in his possession begun the fight of trying to break any part of the skin of the dragon to get her to revert to a human. Since if she were gravely injured enough, she would. The hand where the bite wounds were were hidden but she had it in a position not easily accessed. Since the only way she was going to die was if Deceit got blood into the wrist, he would have to find a way to access it. It was then fire spewed from her mouth, making the two awake realize how much more danger they were in.  
Patton and Deceit were both unsure if fire could kill vampires, but they were not going to find out. After all, if the sun could kill them, they were sure fire could. 

Deceit had to commend Patton for his willpower since he was not yielding even slightly. It was more than likely due to anger, considering Patton’s eyes were glowing so intensely it was starting to hurt Deceit’s own eyes. Patton nails were sharp as claws as well which only happened when a vampire went into what Remus liked to name “Full Feral Mode”. Remus himself was in that mode with his Jack the Ripper Phase. 

It felt like hours and hours of having to avoid fire not only hitting them but all their fellow vampires that were comatose. She could not speak to them in her current form, but Deceit could tell all that fire was probably getting spewed out because of anger towards him. However, finally, she showed pain. The spot she is wincing over was a spot on her back. Patton even feral took note the spot was causing her pain. So, with only a few glances at each other, they knew what to do. They both got on top of her back and repeatedly hit the spot. Patton clawing it and Deceit hitting it with Remus’s mace. She shrieked after the many blows to it and that was when she reverted. 

Unfortunately, Deceit and Patton were still on top of her back when she reverted, so they were thrown across the room. At least though, they did not get knocked unconsciousness. So, they quickly sped back to now the reverted vampire. 

Genevieve tried to swat them away weakly with her arms while sprawled out on the ground but a determined vampire along with a feral one were forces to be reckoned with.

He could tell his ex-lover was tiring since even though vampires did not sleep despite the six currently sleeping, they sure needed to relax after using a lot of powers. Which she most certainly did.  
The overall time of the fight was not hours, but 45 minutes. Once after the few swats away, Patton pinned her down onto the ground. As soon as she was pinned, the others finally arose from sleep.  
Not wanting to have this dally, he quickly turned his attention to Remus.

“Remusss, knife” He said as Remus conjured up one then tossed it towards him.

Deceit then cut open a spot on his arm and while Genevieve was still pinned by Patton, let Genevieve have one last talking to.

“I may be a lying snake Genevieve, but I am quite glad you converted me. I would have never met people I care for if not for it. In some sick twisted way, I was glad to see you back briefly, but I can tell your soul was tainted long ago. Most certainly the Genevieve I remembered is gone. The one who I gave the rose to all those centuries ago died the night I attacked you. I know it was my actions that caused my vampirism, but your actions caused your vampirism. So, thanks for letting getting to kill you for good. I mean after all you tainted my soul first so I feel like I would be doing my soul justice by doing this. So, I would say it is a lovely departure, but it really won’t be, so any last words?”

“You know, I am aware my soul was tainted long ago, but I really did enjoy those years I had with you” 

A single tear then goes down her face.

“I’m sorry. Maybe the next life if you ever die, we can talk”

Deceit chuckled slightly before saying “I doubt I will die but if I do, consider the meeting made”

Genevieve then smiles. Deceit then drips in the blood into the bite marks and she finally turned into a pile of dust. 

Deceit did not realize he was crying until there was a hand was on his shoulder. He turned to look to see it was the purple haired vampire. 

“Are you ok?” Virgil asked. 

“Oh absolutely, I totally didn’t just kill someone I loved or anything”

Virgil then furrowed his brows.

“Ok you got me. I’m honestly relieved. So long I felt this shadow hanging over me and now it’s gone”

“I’m glad to hear that, now let’s hope you didn’t convert any other crazy ex-lovers Deceit”

“Well he’s not an ex-lover but I promise he’s the last one” Virgil snorted over that as Janus continued with “and my name is Janus”

“What?” Virgil asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Call me Janus, it’s my name after all. I want all of you to call me by Janus now”

Virgil then nodded and backed away as Remus then engulfed Janus into a hug. 

“J-anus! I’m so happy you’re ok and also that you killed the bitch but also that you’re ok! Also can I have my mace back? I feel like I’m in my birthday suit without it”

Janus chuckled and then handed it back as Remus gave him a peck on the cheek and then headed over back to his brother. 

However, the happiness could not last exceptionally long since nearby he heard sobbing.

Oh, right, during all the chaos, he totally blanked over the fact the human was killed. He looked in the direction of the sobs and saw Patton had taken off all the chains and was clutching the very pale looking Thomas close to his chest. Patton’s nails were no longer sharp but the eyes still glowed brightly proving he was now only feeling sorrow. 

Janus had never had any siblings, but he knew heartbreak over loss of loved ones. Andrew was extremely young after all and he could still feel pain when he thought about him.  
Logan walked over to the scene and then placed his knees on the group and wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders. 

“C-can I b-bring him back?” Patton asked with his voice visibly shaking. 

“It’s never been tried before, all of us were still a little alive when converted”

Patton’s cries then turned into wails.

Logan then softly said to him, “but you can try to”

Patton then nodded before looking at his brother’s face. He swept the hair from Thomas’s face to try to get a good look at him. His lip quivered, but Patton then bit his own arm and poured his tainted blood into Thomas’s puncture marks on the neck already present due to Genevieve. 

Patton then laid Thomas on the ground. Janus could tell everyone was praying that it would work, himself included. Since if Thomas did end up dying, he was sure Janus would get all of the blame.

It was around the 20-minute mark, when Patton began wailing uncontrollably, believing his attempt to be a failure.

“Hey look!” Roman exclaimed as they all took note into Thomas’s skin turning the same shade as Patton’s. There was then fangs that poked out of the former deceased’s mouth. Thomas’s eyes then shot open and he jerked up and looked around, clearly dazed and confused.

“What’s going on, why am I really thirsty?”

Roman then butted in “Ummm you see dear Thomas, Patton justturnedyouintoavampire”

“What?”

Virgil scoffed then said “What Princey over here is trying and failing to say is that your brother converted you into a vampire”

“Oh, well ok then!”

Patton sniffled then turned towards Thomas and smiled so wide, Janus thought it must have hurt. Patton then went from Logan’s arms to Thomas’s. The pair of twins laughing and sobbing with each other in a hug still on the floor.

“I thought you were dead forever Thomas”

“I honestly saw the light, not going to lie, so I thought I was dead forever too, but I am glad I’m not”

Patton then chuckled and then gasped.

“Hey! We’re no longer identical!” Patton blurted out.

Thomas gave him a quizzical look.

“Pat, even though we are both vampires, we’re still identical”

Patton chuckled, shook his head then pointed to Thomas’s eyes. 

Thomas then put a hand close to his face and it was there when he realized that his eyes were now glowing amber. 

“Ok I am all for sappiness, but bitches can we please get coffee! I deserve it!” Remy said. 

Emile elbowed him, which in turn got an apology from Remy. 

“You deserve it? Excuse me but correct if I’m wrong, but did you defeat the dragon witch?” Janus asked.

“Fine you have a point, but still I need my coffee, plus the sun is going to rise soon and girl, being burned to a crisp will not look good on me”

They all then took note Remy was correct and the sun was beginning to rise so it was time to get out of there before they all would perish to dust. Janus knew the six would be going to Starbucks while he and his beau would be returning to their apartment. But just before Janus and Remus were about to go back to the apartment, a hand stopped them.

It was Logan and he said, “Come to Starbucks, we would love to have you”

Janus then turned to Remus and with the wide smile that was on Remus’s face, he could already tell what the answer was for him.

“Alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yay it took 25 chapters for them to all tolerate each other again! Also remember how I said if a characters gets introduced they more than likely will be turned into or be a vampire? Also sorry to disappoint on it not being rainbow eyes. As entertaining that would be, I decided through a few suggestions to go with Amber! Next chapter is the Starbucks meeting and then an epilogue! I won't be until next Sunday more than likely. So it will probably be then you'll see chapter 26 but you never know! Alright see you (hopefully) next Sunday if not before!


	26. Janus and Remus go to Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus and Remus go to Starbucks. The group then all head back to the home of Roman, Virgil, Remy, and Emile's to talk. What will be talked about? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this long wait, I had so much to do along with severe writer's block but wow look! Here I am with the second to the last chapter! The next chapter will be an Epilogue!
> 
> Chapter warnings  
Talk of blood banks, blood, hunting animals, draining animals and humans, and a bit of cussing!

They did return to the apartment for the sole reason of changing out of the bloody clothes they both were wearing, Janus more so than Remus. They stepped inside the nicer apartment and both headed into their shared bedroom to grab the new set of fresh clothes.

Janus opened the closet doors, and you could immediately tell which clothes belong to which vampire. While Janus’s attire was classy, Remus was the very definition of “Florida Man”.  
Janus loathed the modern fashion, but he had to comply if he did not want uneasy eyes looking at him. So, he went from his caplet to a yellow collarless short sleeved buttoned-up and a black pair of pants. He still wore his incredibly old shoes that he could not even recall what year the shoes originated from. He also put on a black beanie which showed off his blond curls a little bit more than his bowler hat.

Remus however did not go with classy instead going with a green tye-dyed tank top and a pair of black Bermuda shorts along with black crocs. 

Remus had long ago figured out that he could disguise his appearance, but it was just recently that he figured out that he could disguise other appearances too. So just before they headed out, Remus cupped the side the snake scales resided on and made sure every single scale having the potential of being seen with the human eye were gone. The yellow snake slit as well disappeared. He looked like as he did back in 1264 which he welcomed with open arms. However, it was an illusion of his original appearance so he could not genuinely enjoy seeing it again since he knew what laid underneath.

The couple then headed out, locked the apartment up, and found themselves moments later at the Starbucks. Remus lowered his octopus parasol and Janus his black lace one as they made their ways inside. They heard the ring of the bell, and it did not take long for the two of them to spot the seven other vampires sitting at the largest table in the establishment. He took note they were all wearing about the same attire except Roman who had a sweater with the Royal Family Crest instead of the more princely attire with the red sash. Roman also sported the same blue eyes and red hair that Remus had except Roman lacked the blonde streak Remus had. Janus chuckled internally over the fact the twins really did think alike in some respects.

When they walked up to the table, Logan raised an eyebrow clearly questioning the lack of scales. 

“Remus’s doing” Janus replied.

There was a collective “ah” from the table. 

Roman then took one look at Remus and looked very offended and quite frankly baffled. 

“Oh if Mother and Father could see you now!”

Remus cackled. “Oh I know! But hey Mommy and Daddy would’ve been offended either way”

Roman tilted his head and did a little “hmmph” Janus was guessing agreed with him.

Patton then gestured to the two seats unoccupied right next to each other. Roman on one side and Emile on the other. Remus and Janus both grabbed the chairs, pulled them out, and then sat in them. Janus and Remus did not order coffee since Janus did not experience of the pleasure of coffee in his human days since it came after and Remus quite frankly did not need more energy. The nine of them talked for a bit, but once the coffee was finished, they all agreed to meet at the home of Roman’s to not have prying ears listening in on the more vampiric parts of the conversation. 

When the duo stepped into the home just about 20 minutes later, they could tell that the men from the 1930s and Royalty lived there since it was incredibly old fashioned and very regal at the same time. Another indicator was the walls also adorned many Disney and cartoon related items. More than likely coming from the Therapist and former Prince’s fascination with cartoons.

“So there’s a pressing issue at hand” Logan starts once everyone was inside. The four residents sitting on the couch, Thomas sitting in a chair right next to the couch, Patton on the floor in front of Thomas gave Logan their attention while Logan stood in front of the couch. Janus stood next to the couch with Remus clinging onto his arm.

Janus was about to chime in, but Remus beat him to it.

“Oo! Lemme guess! The whole Jan-Jan and I still drinking humans dry?”

Patton squirmed a bit on the floor over how nonchalant Remus was about the question while Logan responded with,

“Yes, that would be the issue. I recall Janus that you said you were never satisfied no matter the number of animals you drank from, yes?”

Janus nods.  
“Well how about a blood bank? I am sure the two would have found a way” Logan said.

Janus rolls his eyes, “Oh yes we never tried that, we totally didn’t break into blood banks a few times”

Remus giggled, probably recalling how freaked out the security staff was over the snake and Raccoon that kept finding their ways into the various blood banks throughout town.

But before Logan could continue with whatever he was going to say, Virgil interrupted by saying,

“You didn’t hiss your s’s”

Janus gave him a quizzical look.

“What do you mean? I always do”

Janus then did a double take. 

“Wait, does this mean?” Janus then turns to Remus, “drop the illusion”. Remus did and when it was dropped, there was a collective gasp.

Janus then ran to the mirror (thank goodness they could see in modern mirrors) and while yes, there were scales, the scales were only on his face and a little on his neck. The snake pupil was still present, but it did not look as noticeable. The fangs were still there along with his non-beating heart. 

Janus let out an astonished laugh as he then turned to the others.

“What’s happening?” he questioned still in bafflement.

“Perhaps when that Dragon Bitch died, her curse on you got lifted too” Remy said.

“But then I would not still be a vampire and quite frankly all of you wouldn’t be vampires!”

“Maybe now the curse is not as intense. The rage Genevieve associated with the curse is gone, therefore now maybe you got a mild version of the curse?” questioned Emile. 

“Well wait, does this mean the curse of not being able to not drink from humans might be lifted too?” Thomas asked.

“Well I certainly know a way to find out! We hunt tonight and see if less of a snake-face McGee can drink from the creatures that venture in the forest!” Roman exclaimed.

They all made a collective sound of agreement as they waited for the sun to blot itself out of the sky, which would not be for several hours.

So while they all waited for the sun to set, they decided to talk amongst themselves. Remus and Roman were practically glued to each other which is to be understood. The two princes had not seen each other in 100 years after all.

Janus talked with Virgil and Logan the most but would occasionally talk with the others.

Before they all knew it, the time to hunt for animals had approached. They all sprinted into the forest. Once there, Janus took note in how different each of them hunted the animals.  
Remy would put his animal to sleep and then drain it dry. He would then put another animal to sleep and hand the other animal over to Emile which got a thank you from the therapist as the pink-eyed vampire drained it.

Patton waited until Logan was done, then drank the remainder of whatever Logan left behind. 

Thomas was brand new to being a vampire, so he looked a little lost. Logan was quick to teach him though. Remus as usual was repeatedly using his mace to attack the animal much like he did with the humans, Remus had to drain a few animals but never a raccoon of course. 

Janus himself was so unused to feeding over off animals. I mean it had been what, 80 years? He seemed just as lost as the newest vampire, which was _totally not_ embarrassing. 

But then once Logan also taught him which vein and various other factors in draining the animal (again totally _not_ embarrassing), he had to admit that after only two animals, he was full. He almost jumped in glee.

“Wow, J-anus look at you! It only took two! Compared to the eight wolves last time?” Questioned Remus.

The others gave various looks of bafflement over just how many it took with still no satisfaction while Janus nodded. 

Logan than inputted with, 

“Well since it has now been determined that the two of you can fully feed of animals, you’re more than welcome to be in our group or clan as you would say”

Remus grinned a smile that really showed off the canines as he then sprinted over and pulled his brother into a bone-crushing hug as the twins then in rapid speed began to talk all the adventures they were going to do.

“Oh my goodness, I can’t wait to slither in all my snake puns” said Patton at him.

Janus usually would have groaned but he found it endearing so he instead smiled softly.

“We also can partake in stargazing” Logan added.

Virgil then said, “we can talk about art. I know you like art, since you collected so much while I was still with you and Logan, I guess only if you want to”

Remy said “Honestly I am not sure what we will have in common, but I’m sure we find something girl”

“Perhaps coffee would be the best? I am older than coffee after all”

“WHAT?! Oh my god Babe, that’s totally what we are talking about!”

Emile giggled over Remy but then Emile said, “We could talk about Jazz music or other things!” 

Thomas then asked “maybe you could teach me the tips in being a vampire, you are the first one after all” Which Janus nodded to agree. The others continued to talk to him, and Janus was most certainly _not_ embarrassed over how much he was smiling. 

He supposed after almost 800 years, this was the happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay don't y'all just love happy endings?! I sure do! The Epilogue is already being written up as we speak but I believe if not this upcoming Sunday then the one after it for sure! Also I am currently making a discord which will be put in author's note next time along with another place! There we can talk about the story, I can answer any questions you may have, and taking prompts! Since I will most certainly be making a bunch of oneshots! Tata for now!  
-Jade


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the main story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may cry I can't believe it's here! But not to worry I am going to have oneshots for this universe! It most certainly is not over yet! I do not believe there are any chapter warnings except brief mention of hunting animals!

Epilogue 

The others invited Remus and himself into the clan with open arms. However, this also meant they had to get a bigger house since after all, a 4 bedroom home even if one did not need a bed in it was much too small for 9 vampires. Janus had gathered quite a large amount of wealth due to his many centuries roaming the earth, so they were able to buy a mansion that could accommodate all even Logan, Patton, and Thomas. 

As the weeks roamed by, Janus thought about the variation in each of the vampires that lived (as much as one vampire can be alive) with him now. 

First up was the Lawyer from the Salem Witch Trials. The Lawyer who much like him appreciated to read and talk about history inaccuracies within those readings. The Lawyer who been with him for so long. But then it was just the same amount of time that their collective stubbornness kept them apart. Once they reunited, it was like picking up from which they started. They did end up working through the issues the issues about Logan’s mother along with the blatant disregard for killing off important humans. But now that Janus only fed off animals, the issues had been resolved. 

The one he turned first. He rather missed the presence of a bat looking down at him while they hunted. While the dynamics of how they hunted were vastly different, it was still nice to have a hunt with the purple eyed bat flying while he was slithering on the ground. Virgil and he would talk about the various art styles that occurred over the years they were apart. They also agreed Janus should probably give some of the art he owned (or stole since Remus really did have talent in that department) to a museum. They also exchanged stories of how the Princes were while they were away from each other, which of course made the two of them realize how vastly different, despite being twins, the brothers were from each other. 

The British Prince he turned. Remus and him had been together for years of course, and were never truly separate from each other, so their relationship remained the same. Except for of course, having to remind Remus that he could no longer hunt humans, but he would at least get everyone to promise that they would not hurt Remus’s raccoon friends.

The other British Prince. Janus had always had a love for Broadway and that is what he and the brother of his lover bonded over. There were many times when if it was just the two of them, they belted out the loudest of musical songs. He also shared all the stories of Remus during the time that Roman and Remus had yet to be reunited. Janus was quite surprised that Roman did not even seem phased that Remus was indeed Jack the Ripper. 

The Therapist. The Doctor and him had many discussions about some of the issues of him opening and the trust issues that Janus had. I mean after all, he did call himself Deceit for centuries. But Emile also introduced him to many cartoon shows. Janus’s favorite was by far the one titled Avatar the Last Airbender. 

The Coffee-Addicted Vampire. Janus’s own personality clashed with his but they did agree on their choices for coffee.

The other set of twins were much too modern for Janus to understand them, but he got used to him soon enough, even if he groaned over some of the puns that Patton told. 

He cared for each of them individually even if he had a stronger bond with a few of them. Overtime though since they surely had many more years to come, he would have an equal bond with all of them. Which was certainly something to be hopeful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet and sorry it took me a bit! I cannot thank all of you enough for this journey! I was not expecting this much love over the story but oh my gosh do I appreciate it! Feel free to join the discord where you can send me prompts and various other things the link is here! 
> 
> [Vampires Living in Plain Sight Discord Server](https://discord.gg/QSQ4Mm3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic for the sanders sides so be easy on me! Please let me know if I need to add any additional tags! This is a vampire au I've been wanting to release for months so I really hope you enjoy it!:) ALSO! Please re-read chapter 1 and chapter 18 since I changed some names! Deceit now has his canon name!


End file.
